Island of Pearls and Roses
by Zuyuri92
Summary: Twenty princesses are stranded on a seemingly enchanted island. The island's main inhabitant provides them food and comfort...if they succeed in playing games he sets up. The women must learn to survive not only the harsh weather, the magician's plans but also the increasing hostile company one another as simple royal politics won't get them off the island any time soon...
1. Chapter 1: Stranded

**A "Courtly" Competition.**

 **The results of this fic were computerized through a BrantSteele simulator of Survivor, specifically the Nicaragua season.**

Stranded

Of all the ships to wind up in the eye of a storm, there were two incredibly unlucky ones. The Wishing Star was taking princesses home to their kingdoms in the east. Meanwhile, the Pink Rose had been going east to return their passengers. The only thing the twenty women had in common was that they had one tie; royalty. All of them earned the title by birth, marriage, or even by completing honorary tasks to keep their loved ones safe.

Unfortunately, the boats had sailed along the exact same current. The clear skies were darkened by spirals of gray and black. Lighting and thunder began their duet of rage. The once calm waters became whitecapped and rough. Rain fell in sheets so thick, they could be cut with swords. Cold winds blew through the passengers' skirts and bones as some huddled below deck to try and stay warm. Some were rushing out onto deck to help the sailors in securing rigging or keeping men from being swept aside from incoming waves.

The Pink Rose was intercepted by a large wave. Men and women rushed out of its torrents. One princess was unlucky to get swept into the sea from the force.

With a cry, the small redhead fell into the water. Yet the buoyancy of her large skirts kept her afloat. Unfortunately for her, it wouldn't be long before the ocean, swirling like an overly stirred pot, would wash her ashore. Has it not been for the reckless courage another princess, known for her beautiful golden hair, she would have been lost. She was pulled back on deck by a few other women brave enough to stay on deck. The blonde held the little girl tightly as the Pink Rose continued to be battered by waves.

Meanwhile, the Wishing Star was drifting in a different direction. It, too, was being hit by waves. The distress bell clanged in the wind. The man at the wheel had been swept off shore. The husband of one princess was doing his best to try and pull the Wishing Star back on course. The princess stood aside, but another gust of wind rocked the boat. She tried to grab a rope for support, but ended up falling into the ocean.

Unlike the younger girl on the Pink Rose, this princess had once been a part of the sea. Her red hair fanned about as she kicked back to the surface. Maybe here, she could rework her sea legs despite them being caught up in the seafoam green dress. Lightning struck the Wishing Star's sails, and they burst into a beautiful blue and orange blaze.

The fire caught the attention of the Pink Rose. The ship turned in direction to intercept the blaze.

"If ya can, come to our side!" called a redhead with a thick, highland accent. "We'll find a way out!"

There were no other options. It was either drown, burn with the ship, or be swept aside. The people on board the deck of the Wishing Star abandoned ship. They rushed onto the Pink Rose, yet the tide and current split the two boats apart. One princess, a raven haired girl of fourteen, slipped as the boats drifted aside, landing in the water. The former mermaid princess had scooped her into her arms, paddling closer to the Pink Rose.

Yet getting back on board was not an option. Rocks appeared through the curtain of rain. Wood splintered and cracked. The bow was thrust up in an explosion of tiny pieces. Everyone braced themselves as the ship lodged itself into the stones. This was the second boat they had to escape from. The women held hands like little girls playing a game. Jumping was too risky, so they had to climb. Skirts were tucked up. Shoes were discarded. Just as the Pink Rose began to fill with water and sink, everyone was able to clamber onto the rocks and watch as both vessels, disappeared…one to fire, and one to water.

The skies were still gray as the sun rose. The shore everyone had arrived safely on was blocked from civilization with rocked shaped like dragon's teeth. The brown sand was rippled from the shore. Debris from both ships were scattered about as everyone looked around. Some recognized each other from being rescued, others from being on the same boat.

Two women were hugging each other and sighing in relief. They were sisters, sharing facial features and even identical hairstyles, yet they could be set apart by their hair color. A few women wore tribal clothing as opposed to evening gowns from most of the stranded women. The raven haired princess was sobbing uncontrollably, being consoled by her rescuer.

"Oh, what are we going to do?" she sniffled.

The redhead stroked her back, "It's okay. We'll find help."

One tribal member was picking up sections of wood. She wore a necklace made of beautiful stone beads and shells found along the western kingdom. "This wood's too wet to try and make a fire," she said sadly.

"Fire is one thing. What about food?" An elegant woman with a sparkling silver gown was readjusting her strawberry blonde bun.

"Ladies."

A man's voice interrupted the women's mumbles of worry and concern. Compared to the women in waterlogged evening gowns or tribal wear, tangled hair filled with seaweed, and sand encrusted feet and faces, this man looked clean as if he just came on a boat that wasn't wrecked. His hair was swept in beach waves of hair that was showing signs of aging. His eyes were blue gray and brimming wide. A medallion made from the largest mother of pearl shell anyone saw dangled from his neck.

"It seems there is some confusion as to what has occurred…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Two Tribes

The elder man had been courteous to every regard to the women. He had waved his staff over some of the collected piles of wood to burn for the women to settle around. The fire licked the flames and caused shudder from several of them. The passengers of the Wishing Star were still recovering from the fire's memories. As they all sat, warming themselves, the kindly wizard joined them, giving them hollowed out coconuts filled with tea.

"So, there's no way to escape this island," A princess with golden curls asked.

The man nodded sagely. "Even the smoke from this fire gets lost in the rain." There was no threat of a storm now, but everyone else was on edge at just the mention of the storm.

"But we have to get home. _Mi Familia_ ," lamented a girl with dark skin. Her red dress was smeared with mud from the beach.

A woman with a green dress resembling water lilies placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Sweetheart, we're all royalty. We can't sit and wait for a man to save us."

This prompted a snort from the accented redhead. She poked at the fire with a stick. "Men. All of you are married! I defied marriage. I be ruling without the help of a man by my side."

A young girl who was somewhere between the ages of fifteen or so, looked over. Her sandy blonde hair reached her waist and a small ball of light flitted on one shoulder. "She didn't say that we were waiting for men."

"But still…" a brunette woman glanced out to the horizon, "letting people know we're still alive is more important."

The gray eyed man was staring at each woman as they spoke. There appeared to be a divide amongst them. Some were perfectly content sitting and waiting was the best choice of action. Others argued the time to escape while they still could was now; they could look for supplies and be off before they knew. Some brought up a point that a storm could come back worse than the one that destroyed their ships. He stood before them, holding aloft a pearl.

"If it will ease your worries. I have my own tale." He knelt down before them. "I realize I should have introduced myself. My name is Prospero. I have been stranded alone here for nearly fifteen years. Fifteen years I've stayed on this island."

"And you didn't ask for help because…?" a plucky raven haired girl with ornaments in her ponytail arched her eyebrow.

Prospero looked down sadly. "I was confident I could escape the island on my own terms. Unfortuantely, I was proven wrong. The rules of this island change with every season. One moment, the waves will be as smooth as silk. The next, they are too rough to even swim in. But then one day, I found this." He held aloft the large pearl on his neck.

"Did the ocean give it to you?" an island based girl asked. She had a hand on her own pendant. The lone abalone shell was encrusted with pearls.

Prospero nodded. "In a way. But when I held it aloft, it seemed everything was going right for me. I started calling it the Heart of the Island. I've had it long enough. You seem to need it more than I. So, I have a task for you." He removed the large shell from around his neck. He murmured soft whispers in a language neither of the women could speak. The shell faded until there was nothing left. The stone disappeared. He rose from his seat and reached into the sleeves of his robe. In one hand, he held ten sparkling blue orbs. The other hand held ten pink roses.

"I see there is a divide of opinions based on the course of actions. You," he pointed to a woman in fine seafoam silks, "what is your name?"

"Um, I'm Jasmine, Princess of Agrabah," he answered with refinement.

"Jasmine, what is your opinion? Do you wish to wait for someone to rescue you, or do you wish to escape on your own?"

Jasmine pursed her lips. "I…I'm not sure."

Prospero nodded sagely. "There is no wrong answer. You," he pointed to the small girl that had been rescued by the former mermaid, "what is your name?"

"Sofia," she answered shyly.

"I will ask you the same question."

"Um," Sofia stroked her hands over her skirt. Tiny grains of sand fell. "This island is a stranger to all of us. It could be dangerous taking things without thinking what it could do. Waiting would probably be best." As she finished her answer, Prospero handed her one of the blue orbs. Sofia looked at him, confused.

"Who else agrees with Sofia's sentiment? That waiting for help is wiser?" Nine women held up their hands, a few of them – Jasmine, a woman with an auburn ponytail, and a platinum blonde woman with snow motifs – were hesitant to agree. As they saw them do so, he handed each of them a blue orb.

Now holding only the roses, Prospero cast his gaze on a woman with jet black hair and stroking a beautiful hair comb. "My dear, what's your name."

"Mulan. I don't…really have a title. I guess you call my royal status…honorary," she answered.

"Mulan, you did not agree to the idea of waiting. Why?"

Mulan looked from Prospero to the fire. "Waiting could mean letting people get hurt. Help could arrive, but at the cost of us being sick and injured by the time it does come."

"I agree with Mulan," a white haired woman with a crystal around her neck chimed in. "we are all outsiders. Waiting can only do so much. Yet we must work for our survival."

Prospero stroked his beard. "My lady, what is your name?"

"I am Kidakagash, Queen of Atlantis."

"Um, do you have a name that's not so much of a mouthful?" the auburn haired woman sneered. This warranted a few snickers.

"Kida." The queen answered coolly, unphased by the insult.

"Kida. You are absolutely correct. My island is not built for a settlement. You must learn to survive here. I may help you, if you wish. Yet, there are rules here. I cannot simply gift you the items. No, you must show me that you can work hard. Some of you," he looked at the women, "have only worked using politics and your appearances. Others have worked hard to ensure your titles. As such, you will be tested almost every day you are on this island.

"The orbs I have given you," Prospero nodded, "have united all of you as one tribe. You are now the Estrella Tribe. As for the rest of you," he handed out the roses to the women left, "you are now the Rosado Tribe. Now this is where it becomes difficult. The Heart of the Island will only aid the tribe that possesses it. It will make your tests easier to bear. Fail the test, and you will be exiled from my island."

Everyone turned pale. If a test was failed, they were exiled? It was cruel.

"Do not be saddened. Exile does not mean anything awful. I will simply send you on a vessel for home, so perhaps you may send fleets here. And do not despair if you do not find the Heart. There are small tokens throughout the island. If you find one, it will grant you immunity from being exiled. I should also add that the Heart will go to the next tribe should you choose to use it in a test. Now your true test begins; should you find the Heart first, your tribe will keep it. But, I know food is scarce."

The fire flickered up. Several women backed away as it did. From the flames emerged a bundle of net, a pole, and a large basket wove from fronds. Next to it was a small rod of flint. He gestured to the offerings, which everyone stared at.

"Your choices are…keep the Heart for the test…or give it to the other tribe in exchange for fire and needs to catching fish. The choice is yours. The Heart is waiting somewhere on this beach."

As he said these words, the fire engulfed him, leaving Rosado and Estrella alone. Everyone looked at one another. Acquaintances was the only way they could describe one another. The two sisters were on rival tribes. If they were going to find this heart and make a choice, the would have the search quickly. A few Rosado members began overturning rocks. Jasmine was climbing a tree. The youngest members, both on rival tribes, were ahead of everyone rushing behind to keep them from getting hurt.

Only one person dared to go in the water. The salt of the ocean was in her veins and she already knew her dress was ruined, no need to cry over it. Ariel dipped one toe in the water, feeling the surf rush over her ankles. The other tribe members were too fixated on rocks and tide pools. They wouldn't notice her diving away. She went out further. The Heart had to be close. By the time the water was up to her waist, she dove.

Under water, the lagoon was a washed green color. Sand was mulling over from the storm, still a mess. She smoothed her hands over the grooved lines. The Haert of the Island was huge, she knew they much. The only shells she found were bits of mussel. But as she looked to her right, something glinted. Her lungs were beginning to burn. Ariel desperately wished for her fins. But she had given them up for a life on land. Yet she could at least grab the shell. Diving down, she swam towards the silver sheen and snatched her prize to resurface.

The Heart of the Island was hers.

Laughing, Ariel returned to the beach. When several members of the Estrella tribe saw the shell in her hands, they cheered. The glittering crowd rushed and embraced her. It was a victory The power could be theirs.

"But, wait…" piped up the small pale girl with black hair, "if we keep it, it could hurt the other tribe. I don't want to accidentally cause more trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Our boats are gone," Jasmine huffed. "It can't get worse."

The Estrella tribe looked over the second offering. It was when they did that the snow princess suggested, "Well, most of Rosado has women who seem to have fished for years. They don't need the fishing gear. We do."

With that point made, Ariel approached the offering. Laying the Heart of the Island down, she picked up the fishing box. Jasmine followed behind with the flint. Something was tucked within the kit. It was a hand drawn map leading from the beach to a small lagoon. It must have been a meeting point of some kind. After making sure everyone with an orb was set, the Estrella Tribe left the beach.

The Estrella Tribe's lagoon lived up to the star shaped orbs. Bright orange starfish decorated the tide pools close by. Flowers bloomed in star shapes, their ripe scents heavy with the smell of sea salt. Everything was empty. The women set the fishing gear in a crevice on the rocks. Names were exchanged amongst themselves. The blonde curled princess, Aurora, went to the shore to talk with the silver gowned Cinderella and the fast talking Latin princess Elena. Jasmine started to collect kindling. Sofia followed her, as did the snow…queen, Elsa.

"Fire is the only way we can keep ourselves comfortable," Jasmine remarked.

"That and it'll be a good beacon for camp," Elsa said. She took a quick scan at the other tribe members. Eilonwy, the girl with the light, was attempting to uproot a tree. The raven-haired girl, Snow White, was using a palm frond to sweep a section of sand away. Megara, the auburn-haired princess, was squeezing water out of her sandals. "So…what do you think?"

"What do we think of…?" Sofia prompted.

"Of our situation," Elsa said. "Prospero is…an interesting host."

"I agree," Jasmine murmured. She set up a ring of stones as they others put the kindling down along with some dry grass. It appeared that Elsa's pieces had some sort of mysterious frost. The island's magic perhaps? She began shaving sections of flint onto the wood before setting sparks to the wood and grass. The tongues of fire lapped up, and she sat back on her haunches. "We should stay close together."

"I think those three," Sofia pointed to Aurora, Cinderella, and Elena, "are suggesting the same thing." The other four were simply mingling. There was no sense of wanting to work or even talk.

The Rosado Tribe was surprised to see the fishing gear was taken by the Estrella tribe. Kida shrugged it off, telling the others that with experience in fishing, there was no worry. Mulan picked up the shell, gasping as it showed an overhead view of the island. A flower blossomed in a corner. A pink rose. The tribe took it as a clue that was where would be staying before leaving the beach.

The pink rose was not just a beacon of where they would stay. It was also part of many bushes growing around their designated campsite. Rapunzel, the princess with the long hair, took everyone's pink roses and arranged them to sit in a small tide pool.

"Um, those are gonna wash away," the oceanic tribal girl, Moana, pointed out.

As they discussed flower arrangements, the fiery redhead Merida rolled her eyes. Some people were going to get under her skin fast. All these froofy princesses in their dresses and nails. Most members of the Rosado tribe, like Kida, Moana, and the tattooed Pocahontas, had come from environments of adventure and excitement. She was walking around the beach with Kida and, much to her surprise, a princess in a yellow ballgown. The brunette introduced herself as Belle, and the three of them sat by one of the bushes.

"So long as we have what we need, we will make it through," Belle murmured.

"Don't tell me you're switching opinions on needing' to be rescued!" Merida cried out.

Belle held up a gloved hand in protest. "No. I'm saying that we work quietly on getting off the island. Charging in with guns blazing makes us look dangerous. Especially if these tests are dangerous."

"Our first test was a treasure hunt," Kida pointed out.

"Which we lost. The Estrella tribe found it first but chose the reward Prospero gave us," Belle argued.

"Speaking of Prospero, what are your thoughts?" Kida asked.

Belle answered very honestly, "While he has magic, it's best to be smart about what we do."

As they were talking, the plucky raven haired girl, Vanellope, was dashing off. Behind her trailed the 'frog princess Tiana – a nickname she got from diving into a tide pool during the hunt for the Heart – and Mulan. The three of them appeared to be thick as thieves already. Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Moana seemed to stop fighting over arrangements and were weaving something from plant fronds together. Pocahontas and Anna, the ginger haired princess, were lining up rows of bamboo, which were being chopped down, to seemingly make a shelter. Well, so long as conflicts could be resolved it would be easy to get along.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Test and Council

Both tribes were greeted by a wind carrying petals the following morning. The petals were not rose petals like the ones growing from Rosado Tribe. These petals were coming from a white flower members of Rosado identified as a tropical bloom that came deep within the forests. The petals had created a well laid path, directing them to two towers crafted of stone. A basin sat at the crest of the tower. Sections were carved from bamboo. The bottom held a two armed mechanism with a barrel on one side and a net filled with shard of a reflective mirror. The women stood shoulder to shoulder, glancing at one another at they stood at the creation.

The wind swirled once again. The tropical smell was followed by the same petals that brought the girls in. The shape of Prospero could be seen in the petals and he emerged, cradling his staff and looking at them with a serene smile.

"Excellent. I summoned you all here with the message." He nodded to the towers.

Aurora spoke first. "Prospero, if I may, have you been able to contact our kingdoms?"

Prospero stroked his beard. "I'm afraid my messages fell on deaf ears. But do not fear, for I have mastered a spell the following night. The spell will take you home, where you will never have to see the island again. The tribe that fails this first test will join me," he gestured to one side of the island, "at a fallen temple. There they will decide on which princess will return with my spell."

Merida eyed the towers. "What is our first test anyways?"

Prospero followed her gaze. "Excellent question. I shall regale you with the rules. One of you will be on the tower, pouring water. Five others will use the bamboo gutters to guide it to a barrel. Upon filling it, the shattered mirror will be released. The four remaining ladies will try to re-piece the mirror. If you succeed, you will pass the test.

"Rosado Tribe," he looked at the women with the pink roses integrated in some form, "should you choose to use the Heart on this test, you will start with the barrel partially filled. Do you wish to give it away? I will let you discuss it.

The Rosado tribe looked at one another before they dissolved into whispers. Merida uttered they should be rid of it as soon as possible. Rapunzel reasoned this challenge was only the first one; there could be others with higher difficulty. Moana argued the Heart rubbed her the wrong way and getting rid of it would be wise. Pocahontas' argument was what won most over. This challenge would be too easy of a competition, even with the advantage, and agreed that challenges of higher risk could be ahead. They turned back to the sorcerer with Pocahontas cradling the heart.

"Prospero," she spoke clearly, "we've agreed to not use the heart for this challenge."

The old man nodded. "Very well."

After giving the tribes a moment to strategize, the challenge began. Rapunzel stood on the tower for Rosado, Aurora for Estrella. The water was poured out along the gutters. The Estrella Tribe had been silent, yet they miscalculated a height difference, leading to a good portion of water to be splashed through a crack in the setup. This was noticed by Cinderella, who shifted her gutter down slightly.

"Don't pour the water all at once!" Eilonwy cried to Ariel. The bucket was sloshing, spilling precious cargo onto the top of the tower, where it dripped like tears.

The rival flows continued to pour, filling the respective buckets. Yet Rosado's bucket filled quicker. The heavy bucket slammed to the ground. With it came a net filled with the mirror pieces. Belle, Tiana, Anna, and Kida rushed to the net. With a sweep of the white haired queen's hunting knife, the shards were free. It was better to use that than cut themselves. Belle and Tiana carefully set them to the large frames set close by. No sooner had they started organizing the pieces that the Estrella bucket filled and released their mirror. Elsa, Meg, Snow White, and Elena rushed to gather their pieces. They had no weapon, but Meg worked on the net's knots quickly.

"Check the edges," Belle told her tribe as they worked on the puzzle. "With those out of the way, we can worry about the center later."

On the other side, the Estrella solvers followed the same strategy. Some pieces were so large, it took two people to put it down. It all depended on accuracy and how slow they could match everything up. The edges were completed, which left large sections of the center. The Rosado tribe stared at two pieces. After trying one and seeing an ill fit, Tiana settled for another. This left a miniscule piece left. Anna skimmed her hands around, gasping as an edge grazed her hand.

"Are you all right?" Belle asked as she heard the ginger princess hiss in pain.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Let's just finish this puzzle!"

The final piece lay in her hands. Triumphantly she pressed it into the frame. As she did, the cracks in the mirror glowed a ghost white. The ladies stepped aside as they watched the mirror's segments mend. In a blinking, the mirror was no longer fragments. It was an ovaline sheen, glistening and reflecting the sky above.

"Well done, Rosado Tribe." Prospero mused. The princesses of Rosado looked at one another and triumphantly cheered. They may not have won the trip home, but they had passed one test. They also still had the Heart of the Island. It would help them in the future.

The wizard looked at the Estrella Tribe. Had there been more time, the puzzle would have been solved. A quarter of the mirror remained untouched. It would not be repaired by magic again. "Snow White," he asked the young princess, "would you have used the Heart had you possessed it?"

Snow White looked at the mirror. "I believe it would have helped us," she said timidly.

"I see. I will see you in the evening with directions to the temple, Estrella Tribe. I would suggest resting. Rosado Tribe, enjoy your evening."

The tribes went their separate ways. Losing the first test was mulling on a few minds of the princesses. Some were content being here and waiting for messages from home. The others were eager to see comfort once more.

The Estrella Tribe sat around the small fire after returning to their camp. Defeat and hope warred with one another. After having nothing to eat for a day, they were beginning to grow slightly peckish. Sofia was the youngest member of the tribe, and possibly the first to succumb to an illness. The older girls looked at each other. Perhaps it would be best if they sent her home. The silence was broken by Ariel.

"I think we should send someone home that would easily be missed," she said.

Cinderella looked at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, look at us!" she threw her arms out wide. "We're not like the Rosado Tribe! We lost that challenge today because…"

"Because we don't have advantages in the strength field," Snow White finished. "We should have strategizied when we had the chance."

A gurgling noise came from around the group. At first, they thought it was a monster. But they all looked over at Sofia. She was seemingly pale. Ariel stood up, rushing to her. "Are you okay?"

Sofia moaned, "I'm just hungry."

Ariel glanced to the ocean. A little girl hungry? Not when she knew some of the ocean delicacies. Perhaps by showing the tribe that she could be strong like the Rosados, they could keep her. She grabbed the fishing gear and dashed for the rocks. She just heard Elsa questionably calling after her before she was out at the lagoon with the water up to waist. Spear in hand, Ariel dove underwater.

This show was witnessed by the others. Elsa and Jasmine were patting Sofia. As the blonde's hands touched her, she shivered. Like she had been bitten, Elsa scooted back, folding her hands over themselves.

"She's…persistent, I'll give her that," Eilonwy remarked.

"Oh, absolutely," Aurora agreed. "And perhaps a bit too harsh. I mean, she practically ran without even telling us what she was doing,"

"And what about 'the person who's going to be missed'?" Eilonwy muttered. "It's rude. You'd think she was offering Sofia as a sacrifice as opposed to herself. She's painting a target on her back if you ask me."

Meg poked at the fire with a stick. "Am I the only one questioning this Prospero fellow? I didn't mean to rhyme by the way." She scooted over, gesturing for Jasmine to bring Sofia closer to the fire. "I mean he gives us this…supposed great magic."

"A magic the Rosado Tribe could have passed on to us," Aurora pointed out.

Eilonwy bit back a laugh. "Magic? We…we all come from different kingdoms! Perhaps…perhaps if we used our magic in challenges, we could…"

Elsa gave Eilonwy a stern look. "There's a fine line between using magic and abusing it, Eilonwy." She pressed one hand to the rocks. As she did, ice climbed over and successfully put out the fire. "Had I used my magic, we would have lost for sure."

Eilonwy gaped at the show of magic. An accusatory face crossed hers. "You know, I _did_ notice ice in the water during the challenge. Was that you? That's the equivalent of pouring sour milk into someone's tea when offering!"

Elsa glowered at the accusation. "I was working on the puzzle, remember? How could the water have frozen when I wasn't anywhere close!"

Jasmine stiffened. Was that why Sofia was so cold? Elsa's magic was beautiful, but also full of danger. She pulled the little girl closer to her and put a hand over the fire. "So, Eilonwy, you brought up magic. What skills do you possess?"

Eilonwy held up her golden bauble. It shimmered and flew. After a few slight buzzes and flights, it landed on the wet logs. The fire couldn't be put back, but at least it could imitate as a sort of substitute. A substitute that, when touched, flashed blue briefly before returning to warm and yellow. "In Llyr, magic was used…" Her lecture went on and on. Despite her enthusiasm, she was talking everyone's ear off. She talked of magic, and of how she had been on the boat to speak with the council. Several girls fought back eyes rolls, wondering how ever she was to get a point across with her constant chatting.

"Hey. What are we talking about?" Ariel asked as she emerged from the ocean, her fishing successful. Everyone smiled and sighed. The bauble provided heat and light as Snow White set up a pan for Ariel's catch to cook. At least they'd have some food. But Ariel had been successful in something else; she had uncovered an effigy like Prospero mentioned and was hiding it in the bosom of her sea green dress. Tonight, she would show it and learn the purpose.

"Oh, Eilonwy was telling us all about magic," Jasmine said with a dismissive handwave, effectively cutting Eilonwy off. "Maybe that;s something we have over the Rosado Tribe."

As the women ate the unseasoned fish, giving the bigger rations to Sofia, they exchanged looks. The weakened alliance of Elsa, Jasmine, and Sofia had made a silent agreement.

Just as the sky was turning orange and pink, the Estrella tribe saw a path of crushed shells glittering. The pinks and whites led them back through the jungles as it had for the challenge. But instead of taking them to the towers, they discovered a large cavern carved deep within the stone of a mountain. A great fire was burning within. Seats made from fallen trunks of trees were settled around the fire, as if for a council. Ten torches were lined up next to a series of bookshelves carved in stone. A hollow shell, revealing its beautiful green and blue interior, glittered within. Standing over the fire was Prospero.

"Ladies." He greeted them. "You may each take a torch and tip it into the flame." They obeyed his command, settling into the benches along with their torches. "The fire represents your spirit on the island. When it goes out, people will know you are no longer attached to it. Instead, you will be sent home. Now, tell me, when you returned to camp, did the bitterness of losing the test hurt?"

As expected, Eilonwy spoke first. "I'd say we were all upset. Poor Sofia was shaking like a leaf. Ariel then proceeded to say she should be the first one to be sent home by your magic. It also didn't help that Elsa brought up the topic of magic."

Prospero's eyebrows lit up. "Magic? You say. Elsa, would you agree with that statement?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. However, I wish to point out that it led to a discussion about using it in challenges."

"Snow White, you said if you had the Heart of the Island, it would have assisted. Would you say that magic would replace it?" Prospero asked.

Snow White wrung her skirt. "Well, wh-when Eilonwy spoke of magic, it did have me thinking. What if the Heart wasn't, well, necessary in completing challenges. But, I also think that Elsa makes a fair point of…of not using magic all the time for our challenges."

Prospero nodded. "Ariel, your hair is quite a mess. What ever did you do?"

Ariel swept a hand through her red mane. "Well, after Sofia was chilled, I figured she, and my other tribe members were hungry. So, I went to collect food for my tribe."

"Which took guts, I got to admit," Meg complimented. "Ariel literally took the plunge for us to ensure we were okay. Unlike some of us who thought talking would solve our problems."

Prospero took note of several responses ranging from widened eyes to mouths clamping shut. "Jasmine, Meg said that some people assumed talking would solve your problems. Can you think of any?"

Jasmine hesitated. "Well, I think they know who they are and, if I must pay devil's advocate, sometimes talking is all we've known. There was a comparison to the Rosado Tribe, which consisted of strong women who fought all their lives. Then there are the royalty that perhaps know the social game better than others. It's all they've known and perhaps they think it is the way we must pass your tests."

Prospero nodded. He gestured to the shell in front of them. A curtan made from seaweed was behind the shell. "One by one, you will enter behind the curtain. You will write down the princess that you feel must be sent home. Snow White, would you like to start the process?"

And so it went. One by one, they walked into the small chamber. Parchment and a quill were waiting. They scribbled the name, folding the paper, threw it into the shell, and left. This happened nine times until the last voter, Elena, returned. Prospero collected the shell and stood before them.

"Now comes a part of hidden effigies. Should anyone have one, you may bring it up."

Ariel reached into her dress. The mother of pearl effigy glstened in the fire light. Prospero accepted it, and gestured for her to sit.

"This effigy will cancel out any vote. Thus, any votes for Ariel will be null." So, he reached into the shell and looked at the votes. The results became six votes for Eilonwy, four votes for Ariel. Disappointed looks fell all around. The small alliance shared small smiles; apparently Jasmine had won three others to vote with them. Aurora, Cinderella, and Elena looked saddened as Eilonwy sat up. Prospero raised a hand and her torch was smothered into a wisp of smoke. He guided her to one side of the cavern. "Follow the cavern to a hidden pier. There is a ship waiting to take you home."

Eilonwy cast the princesses one last look before following his directions. Prospero watched her leave before commenting cryptically. "Magic; it is something to be weary of, for good or bad, it is your choice. Take your torches and follow the shells back to camp. Good evening."

CONFIDENTIAL VOTES:

Ariel, Elsa, Meg, Jasmine, Sofia and Snow White voted for Eilonwy

Aurora, Cinderella, Eilonwy, and Elena voted for Ariel


	4. Chapter 4: Slings and Arrows

"Magic hair?"

As the Estrella Tribe had been conversing with Prospero, the Rosado tribe was celebrating their victory with hollering of delight and excitement. Pocahontas and Moana returned with bountiful fish and the fire was turned so they could cook efficiently. Tiana knew a recipe for broiled fish and lamented it didn't taste as good without seasonings, but it was appreciated nonetheless. This had sparked a conversation about magic, and Rapunzel had let the tribe in on her secret.

"Yeah," she grinned nervously. "I've had it forever. I just have to sing a little song and my hair just glows. Oh, and um, it heals, too." She made a brisk nod to Anna's hand, which was still sore from the challenge. She wrapped her hair around the injury and demonstrated for them. Her honeyed voice poured out over the beach. The golden hair became brighter with a yellow aura that flowed like a current. Everyone gaped in awe.

But as they were staring at the magic, only one tribe member was focused on other things. Kida was happy with Tiana's "flash frying" of fish, but they could only survive for so long. Why, she had survived at the edge of a crumbling city for 8,000 years. She had been skilled in hunting. There had be game in this forest. She could improvise with her hunting knife. Besides, her royal robes were easily disposable. She turned them into a more practical sarong, sighing as she felt the freedom of movement again and her blue bandeau being snug. Hunting knife in hand, she dashed off into the trees, hoping to use the last bit of daylight to her advantage.

The trees and rose bushes flooded her senses. The light of her crystal necklace pulsed weakly. Being so far away from Atlantis would not bode well for her out here. Perhaps she could talk to Rapunzel on using her magic hair to rejuvenate it. Kida poked a tree and gasped as something white caught her vision. Was it a crab? She used the knife to pull it out and frowned. It wasn't food. It was a small carving resembling a peaceful woman. Was this…what was the word called? She would confide in her tribe. Speaking of her tribe, she had been gone for too long. Ignoring the hunter's call, Kida returned to the beach.

When she got there, she saw the tribe settling in different alignments. Merida was attempting to craft a bow from a tree branch while Vanellope was talking to her, Anna, and Rapunzel. Tiana, Pocahontas, Moana and Mulan were working on the shelter. Belle was drawing symbols in the sand, seemingly isolated from the tribe. Everyone did look tired. Perhaps they would talk in the morning,

Prospero's flower petals once again summoned the tribes to a new part of the island. This time, they came to a small patch of grass. Set before them was a puddle of mud covered by a net. Across from the net were four targets. The red and white rings taunted them. Prospero stood on a platform holding a small chest. The Rosado Tribe had arrived first, and inclined their heads.

"Rosado, as you can see, the Estrella tribe elected that Eilonwy return home."

There was something like intense glee glittering in Merida's eyes. She knew exactly what this second test was. She looked at the Heart of the Island, which was still being held by Pocahontas. They could keep the silly medallion. The challenge was going to be easy.

"Lasses," she whispered, "let's hold onto it."

"What? Why?" Mulan asked through a soft gasp.

Merida looked at the targets. "I shoot arrows all the time. I'll guarantee us the victory."

Belle narrowed her eyes. "There may be more than just shooting arrows. Let's hear him out…"

Prospero glanced amongst the women. "Your second test will do more than prove victory. Today, you will be playing for a choice," he opened the chest. "Will you choose extra fishing supplies, or a tarp to ensure your shelter's strength?"

"And…what's today's test?" Snow White asked.

Prospero pointed a staff to the grass. "One at a time, four of you will crawl in the mud to retrieve golden arrows from the grass. Once you have finished, three other tribe members shall use the bows provided to hit a target. If you miss an arrow, it will return to you until you successfully strike the target. The first tribe to successfully hit all targets will win. The losing tribe will seek counsel with me and send someone home.

"Rosado Tribe," his blue gray eyes locked onto them, "You still have the Heart of Island. If you use it, one target will be struck and taken away. It will make it go by quicker. One less shooter, and one less person going through to find the arrow. Do you wish to use the Heart?"

And just before any member could say anything, Merida spoke with confidence. "Prospero, we won't be sacrificing this wee medallion for an easy contest." Behind her, the other princesses glared.

Strategizing for this challenge was significantly harder than the last. The Rosado Tribe had their confidence shattered and teamwork on end from Merida's actions. Nethertheless, they had chosen their placements. Prospero blew into his flute, and the challenge began.

Cinderella and Tiana both dove into the mud for their respective tribes. The taste of grit got through, yet both women had been used to soot and dirt. It didn't bother them in the slightest. Neither did digging through the piles of dried grass, searching valiantly for arrows. Cinderella found her arrow first. Not even bothering to wipe the mud off, she handed the arrow to Elena. The Latina princess nocked it, watching as Tiana completed the digging of the grass pile and delivering her reward to Moana.

Ariel dove into the mud second for Estrella. Right behind her was Pocahontas. This time, the Rosado Tribe had the lead as the grass was swept aside and the arrow was given to Mulan. Ariel heard her heart beat as she dug around. Oh, come on, where was it? A gleam caught her eye. There! She snatched it and rushed to deliver the arrow to Jasmine.

Despite her opponent, Vanellope, getting a head start with the mud, Snow White was able to make up for lost time. She caught sight of the arrow and rushed over, delivering it to Meg. Behind her, Vanellope delivered the arrow to Rapunzel.

The final match up was Belle and Aurora. The brunette plowed ahead. Mud was just that. Aurora winced as a mud bubble popped near her and she stood. Her golden curls were coated in sludge. She would worry about a bad hair day later. Both princesses were neck and neck. Aurora became focused on things that stuck out, such as sharp pinpoints. Like the one that greeted her left finger. She winced but was able to grab the arrow and run to put it in Elsa's waiting hand.

The archers stood in their respective sections. For the Estrella Tribe stood Elena, Jasmine, Meg, and Elsa. For the Rosado Tribe, it was Moana, Mulan, Rapunzel, and Merida, who was hollering at Belle to grab the arrow faster. The arrows were received, and they could shoot. The only noise, besides the cheering, was the snapping of bow strings and the clattering of arrows that missed. As expected, Merida hit the target true for Rosado. A mere few seconds after her, Elsa had hit the target for Estrella. Both the arrows from Mulan and Elena hit at the same time. It was a dead even match. Arrows continued to return to the shooters if they missed. Meg hit her target next, leaving one space left.

Elena exhaled. She had to get this shot. She had seen one princess go home, and a part of her felt sad. She was beginning to like these girls. Sending them home would almost be a crime. There was also a shared annoyance for the redhead that seemed to take over for the Rosado Tribe. This was a team activity, not a one person shooting arena. The arrow didn't even have to hit the bullseye perfectly. Her other teammates had it happen. She anchored her arrow, released…

…and hit the target just on the very fringe.

The Estrella tribe won safety from speaking with Prospero. The wizard gave a sagely nod, gesturing for them to look at their choices. The Estrella tribe was unanimous in their selection. A tarp would keep them dry from the inevitable rains. The Rosado tribe was already stomping back to their camp. Elena took the tarp, but as she did, something bumped against her fingers. She would look at it as the others celebrated. Once they were far enough away from the test site, Elena dug her fingers through the tarp. Her hands brushed against something cool and shell like. She gave a slight tug and stared at it. This was the effigy Ariel fished out from the ocean. Then she remembered. The effigy kept her on the island

"Elena?" Sofia snapped the Latina out of her thought process. "If you want, I can help you set up the tent?"

Elena discretely tucked the effigy in her belt. "Absolutely. I could use some extra hands, chica."

The Rosado tribe didn't even need to discuss who they wanted to send home. Merida had been bossing them around about the challenge ever since she discovered it had to do with arrows. Yet somehow they lost the challenge. The redhead princess was quick to draw accusing fingers. She called out the players who were slow in digging up the grass. She was irritated at the volunteering archers. The afternoon had been nothing but heat.

Belle pulled Merida aside just before they were to be summoned by Prospero. "Look, right now you are painting a target on your back with your temper," she scolded. "I'm sorry we lost the challenge, but you can't just blame everyone. I want to keep focused on the real conflict."

"Ya want conflict?" Merida cried. "There are people here I want off this bloody island. Most of whom are on the Estrella tribe!"

"Yes, but they're not with us," Belle reasoned. "We need to think of who we have to send home."

The redhead glanced over her shoulder. "If ya want me opinion, we should be sending Mulan packing. She's not a princess like you or me, no matter what her title and accomplishments! She's a bloody war hero! Her people miss her."

Belle nodded slowly. "And with a war hero sent home, she can send forces to come rescue us faster."

The shakiness of the incident would either help or hurt them. They couldn't say it to Prospero's face that they didn't trust him. But it had to be a discrete play.

The way to the cavern was the same as it had been in the past. The Rosado Tribe was experiencing it first hand. The fire. The torches. Prospero prodding them with questions and explaining how the vote process went. To say the council went smoothly was a lie.

"And I said I could shoot for all of you!" Merida exclaimed.

"But that wasn't the challenge," Vanellope was kicking her feet back and forth. "We were supposed to be teammates."

"It's not my fault most of you can't dig or shoot a proper arrow!"

"Merida, not everyone was able to learn to shoot an arrow," Moana argued. "It's about knowing your tribe as a whole. Y'all can't have a full gumbo with just broth. It just becomes boring old soup."

"With all due respect, Prospero," Mulan massaged her temples, "I think we're ready to begin voting."

"I agree," Prospero mused. "Mulan, you will go first."

Thus they voted. Prospero asked for effigies. Kida was tempted to pull hers out, yet she didn't feel the need. No one was going to vote for her. The line was drawn. Or was it? The votes were read. It ended in a tie, five votes Merida and five votes Mulan. Prospero took the shell and dumped the votes into the fire. Smoke spun up upward.

The wizard sighed. "In the event of a tie vote, we will vote again. Merida, Mulan. You will not vote. Everyone else will choose between you two. Anna, you may go first."

Lather, rinse, repeat. The votes were read and this time, there was a clear answer. Five votes Merida and three votes Mulan. Prospero extinguished her torch and ushered her to the hidden dock. As the princesses took their torches, he let them in;

"Tonight's vote established you have something in common. You prefer being selfless over being selfish."

CONFIDENTIAL VOTES

Anna, Kida (having changed her original vote), Moana, Rapunzel (having changed her original vote, and Tiana voted for Merida

Belle, Vanellope, and Pocahontas voted for Mulan


	5. Chapter 5: Walking on Broken Glass

The princesses stared at the rising sun on each respective tribe. It had been seven days since the wreckage and the beginning of these tests. Two princesses were sent home. There had been no ships from the kingdoms on the horizon. The clouds were gone, but the sky was still gray and thunder rumbled in the distance.

The Rosado Tribe was on edge ever since their council with Prospero. Merida was gone which meant the camp would be quiet. Yet there was still some sort of dread going on. Kida reached into the side of her pocket. She still had the odd effigy with some sort of power. Her blue eyes locked with the intelligent brown haired Belle. Something of this princess gave the queen a sense of trust.

"Belle. May I speak with you?" she asked solemnly.

The brunette raised a brow. A vote against one ally had been hard enough, and she was unsure what to think. Kida had been eerily silent except during challenges. If she had sent Merida home, who knew what she could do? But was being sent home so bad? Belle nodded, choosing courtesy over suspicion, and followed Kida to a small grove of trees. Once they were in secret, Kida pulled out the small statue. "I found…whatever this is called."

"An effigy?"

"Yes. I am not certain of what it does, but I understand the stranger Prospero said it was beneficial."

Belle hummed in thought. "Hold onto it for now. Should anything happen, it might save us."

The Estrella tribe, meanwhile, awoke to a chittering noise. The sounds came from something in the canopy of trees. As they squinted towards the branches, something moved. The flash was orange, blending with the sunlight. The noises had awoken Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, and Elena, who walked deeper into the grove. The flashes began again, and this time they were greeted by a half eaten papaya falling in their path.

Elena picked up the fruit. "Well, at least there's some wildlife that's edible."

"So do we…" but before Cinderella could finish, something landed on her shoulder, causing her to gasp. The grip felt like small hands. The creature looked at her with an almost human-like face framed with orange fur. A tail was coiling from behind. "Oh! Why hello!"

Aurora shrieked. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure," Cinderella was bringing her finger to hold the creature's small hands.

"It's a monkey," Jasmine spoke up. She approached the group with hands on her hips. "A very friendly one. They won't hurt you. At least, I hope this one doesn't."

"How do you know?" Elena asked.

Jasmine shrugged. "Back home in Agrabah, my prince was friends with a monkey. He would get in all kinds of mischief. They are smarter than we give them credit."

Snow White clapped her hands. "Oh! So they're like little furry people! Maybe if we ask nicely, they can show us where to get food!" The monkey made a chittering noise, which had been the cries they heard. Snow White giggled and imitated the coos. The monkey and she spoke for a while. As she spoke, the other tribemates exchanged looks. When the idea was put into practice, it just seemed, well, silly.

In the afternoon, Prospero summoned them for another test. The arena had been placed closer to the beach near a series of black rocks. Lava rock, Moana pointed out. She had reassured them the volcano may not even go off. The beach was divided into small courts using lines woven with strands of shells and flowers. Small platforms were crafted from the black rock, smoothed into perfects rounds. Ten pink barrels and ten blue barrels were scattered along the black rocks and plant life. The tribes approached, awaiting the arrival of Prospero. When Rosado entered the arena, he emerged from the plant fronds.

"Estrella, as you can see, Merida was sent home."

A silent 'Wow' was uttered by Elena. The redhead had seemed so strong in challenges. If they sent her home, that could have spelled a disaster in terms of the tests. But that also meant the Rosado Tribe was not sending people with proper resources home. The women who appeared attuned to the earth were still around.

"Now, for your third test to commemorate your week of staying here. In my charity, you will be playing for a reward." He pulled back a leaf frond, revealing pots of greenery, a plate of fresh fruit, and glass jars rimmed with spices. "I can't let you all collect scurvy now, can I?" The princesses laughed uncomfortably.

"Your test requires you to collect the barrels corresponding to your tribe. Once they are all retrieved, you must arrange them on the lava rocks. One at a time, you must aim one of these on top. The first tribe to get all their slippers on the barrels passes. I believe you know the rest, the failures will hold council with me to ensure someone returns home." He held glistening devices in his hand. The rainbow light was curved into a high heeled shape, adorned with a heart.

Cinderella looked at her bare feet. These were replicas of her glass slippers. She had lost one once, and now it was returning to haunt her. The throwing had to be done with care. One slip and the shoe would shatter. There was no cushion to protect them if one was thrown too hard.

"Now, for the Heart of the Island's advantage. If you use it, two barrels will already be out with a slipper in place."

This time, no one spoke up. The tribe all leaned in and spoke carefully. Pocahontas said if they tossed carefully, there would be no trouble. Mulan, Belle, and Tiana showed concern of how delicate the material was. Rapunzel pointed out that the last test did give them a fair chance, and it may do the same here. She won the favor with her comment, and so they turned with Rapunzel giving Prospero the answer;

"While it is tempting, we're going to keep the heart for another test."

Prospero nodded. He gave the princesses a moment to discuss which princess would get which barrel set up. After a minute and a half in their decision making, he brought them back to his attention by slamming his staff down. A clap of thunder rumbled. His blue-gray eyes winked and he raised his staff again. "When I slam the staff once more, you will begin." He did so, ushering a louder clap of thunder.

Pocahontas and Jasmine ran immediately for the barrels further back. Ariel and Moana banked to the west. Rapunzel and Aurora went further south to the rocks. Anna and Elsa were north, each rolling their barrels down to the respective sides. Vanellope and Sofia went eastbound, with the youngest member of Estrella struggling to keep her barrel rolling. Cinderella and Tiana went to the barrels rest under a tree. Belle and Snow White were coming back from the barrels next to the sisters, with the raven-haired princess losing her barrel as they rolled. Elena had gone for the barrels closest to the ocean and therefore the platforms, with Mulan right behind her. Finally, Kida was banking close to the younger princesses making a minimal effort in getting her barrel down, followed by Meg.

A cluster of barrels came in as the Estrella Tribe rallied them in. Runaway barrels were herded by Elena, who was assisted by Meg. All ten barrels were rushed over the blue line, meaning they could go forth and start stacking. The barrels were organized in a triangular, thus making tossing the slipper safer. The Rosado Tribe copied suit. The tribes raced, some in dirtied ballgowns and some barefooted in practical exotic wear, until both tribes had stacked their barrels and rushed to the line.

Cinderella had been the first to toss for Estrella. She demonstrated a soft throw with an underhand push upward. Her slipper landed perfectly upright on a barrel to the right. Behind her came Meg. She gave a similar toss, and it landed smack in the middle of the arrangement. All members of Estrella were following suit, copying the technique Cinderella showed them. Snow White made her slipper. Aurora made her slipper. Elena made her slipper. Ariel's slipper landed in the sand, but she was able to rush out and grab it.

That slip had given an opening for Rosado. So far, the only princess that had made a barrel toss was Mulan. She had gotten the farthest barrel on the left. Kida's toss had slid off the barrel and she was coming back to try once more. It landed with Estrella's slip up. Rapunzel went next and tossed it by using her hair as a sling. Much to the tribe's horror, her slipper hit the barrel too hard and it shattered into small pieces.

"Please tell me that counts," Anna prayed silently.

After Ariel finally got her slipper, Elsa went next. Her slipper landed on its side, but it still counted. There were two more tosses for them. Sofia threw her slipper. It landed heavily in the sand and she rushed to retrieve it, nearly sinking as her petticoat was sucked by the wet sand. Belle had taken that advantage to land the fourth slipper for Rosado. Vanellope's toss was clumsy, yet the slipper stayed intact.

Despite Rosado's best efforts, they were out of luck. Sofia had thrown her slipper to land at the farthest center barrel. They had one spot left. If Jasmine landed it, Estella would win the sweet fruit and fresh herbs. And of course, they did; just as Pocahontas' throw landed.

"Estrella Tribe, you have passed!"

The ballgowned princesses cheered and embraced with laughs. Oh, the fruit would be worth it. They rushed to grab supplies. As Ariel grabbed the fruit basket, a slip of paper appeared out of the corner of her eye. What was that? She had to slip past and take a look when no one else was around. It could have been a map or a letter from home. Whatever it was, it was of vital importance. She scooped up the basket, rushing to catch up with her tribe, the Estrellas laughing and celebrating, the Rosados returning with their heads down.

The Estrella Tribe waltzed around the sand with themselves when they returned. Also waiting for them had been the small monkey Snow White had befriended. It crawled to greet them with chittering, which Snow White answered on her own. She spoke with the monkey in their own language, ushering laughs from the princesses watching.

This gave Ariel the opening she needed. She set the fruit basket down and quickly grabbed the paper. Rushing behind the tarp-tree shelter, she studied the parchment. On it was a picture of something unusual. She tucked the picture into the folds of her dress, only to walk in front of Aurora, Cinderella, and Elena

"Oh, um hi," she stammered with a wide grin.

Aurora raised a brow. "Hi yourself. What were you doing behind the shelter?"

"And you were suspiciously picking through that fruit basket," Cinderella added.

"In fact, you kind of rushed past us with it," Elena said pointedly. "What's in there?"

Ariel's spine tingled. Shoot. She had been caught by not one, but three tribemates. She had to make up something. The princesses had exchanged stories after all. She looked over at Snow White, still talking to the monkey. Right. Snow had a bad experience with fruit. "I was checking the apples for any red ones. You know what happened the last time Snow White ate one."

The trio glanced at Snow White, and then to Ariel. They silently stared at her. After a while, they nodded, with Cinderella murmuring "Fair enough," before walking off.

The Rosado Tribe didn't feel like dancing. If anything, they sand beneath most of their bare feet felt like walking on broken glass. This was the second challenge they lost. As such, sending someone home would be in question. Eilonwy and Merida had been sent home because of pettiness. Yes, it kept the beach mellow and quiet, but it wasn't going to aid in a rescue the Estrella Tribe desperately wanted. If anything, things felt upside down. The princesses that insisted on rescue were passing the tests.

"We should have used the Heart of the Island!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"We didn't know the slippers were going to be that delicate," Rapunzel stammered.

"Says the princess who shattered hers," Mulan huffed.

Rapunzel scowled. As she sat down, she winced. Shards of the broken glass were still in her hair. She stared at her bleeding hands. Not once had she used her hair powers on themselves. She would have offered to heal the pained feet of the tribe members. Herself, Pocahontas, Moana, and Kida were showing open wounds and scratches. Glass being embedded in those was a bad idea.

Kida approached tentatively. "Rapunzel…you are not the only princess with a healing power." She gestured to her necklace. The blue crystal pulsed lightly. "I am not sure how strong it is with me being far away from the source, but perhaps it will be a substitute." She sat by the blonde, holding the crystal to her hair. The tip of the crystal picked out the glass shards like magnets and they dropped into the ashen remains of the fire. After tapping the hair with her crystal, Kida carefully combed her fingers through, leaving behind small blue streaks that faded away. Rapunzel touched the spot and gasped. Her hair was softer and no traces of glass remained.

Mulan's eyes widened. "That's…that's amazing."

Kida smiled. "I can heal physical wounds as well. I do need this crystal and I am afraid of exhausting its power."

"Then use it after each test," Moana stretched her legs. "It'll give us the strength we need to win challenges."

"We have to use the Heart," Vanellope insisted. "Every time we don't, we end up losing someone."

Rapunzel frowned. "No. The challenges so far have been easy."

"That's what Merida said!" Anna threw out her arms. "And now she's on a ship being sent to her kingdom."

"Because she was speaking without our consent!" Rapunzel snapped. "I made sure I listened before saying no to not using it."

Pocahontas and Tiana looked at one another as the women bickered. At one point, Rapunzel held out a frying pan which sent everyone into a sense of nervousness. Mulan easily parried the pan and scolded Rapunzel for that being an example of recklessness, backed up by Moana and Anna. The spectators looked at the fighting once more. Last they checked, they seemed very solid. Now here they were, arguing. Yet this was shedding light onto something. Kida's healing power was portable and could be hidden. Rapunzel's magic hair was unlimited, yet it was also hair. It could be harmed or cut. She was also not making a good show of herself. Her recklessness would have cost them the challenge had a broken slipper not counted as a point. She was a crack in this alliance. If they got Rapunzel off the island, there'd be peace again.

Collecting their torches, the ten women of Rosado Tribe followed the laid out path to Prospero's cave. They sat in the respective sections. There was no unanimous vote tonight, and everyone had something to say; some more than others.

"My ladies," Prospero nodded to them. "You all seem on edge. I wish to know what occurred."

Kida started. "Rapunzel was injured from broken glass from the challenge. I used my crystal to heal her since her hair was laced with that said glass."

Prospero eyed the emerald-eyed princess. "I did take notice you were preferring to toss the slipper with your hair as opposed to your teammates. Why is that?"

Rapunzel ran a hand on one lock. "First, I would like to thank Kida for healing my hair. Second of all, it's just…something I was used to. Back in Corona, and when I was on the run with Eugene, I used it as..sort of defense. I always picked up stuff with it."

"Yeah, right there," Anna pointed. "Picking up is different than throwing! And before the challenge, we discussed the possibility of them being breakable."

"I said they could be repaired!" Rapunzel argued.

"Not everything just fixes itself," Moana huffed.

"The arrows did!"

"Yeah, but they were wood, this is glass! A very hard glass!"

"Oh, when are you the expert on glass, Moana?!"

'Since I lived on an island all my life!"

Prospero held up a hand, which silenced the argument. "Moana, you said you lived on an island all your life. This must be an environment you know, and so you feel as if your opinion isn't being respected." Moana was quiet, but she nodded. Prospero locked eyes with Belle. "Belle, would you say someone who knows the land is worth keeping to ensure safety while you wait?"

Belle stroked her hair. "Well, yes. She knows the land. It would be wise to listen to someone that ca guide us over sections of the island that are delicate. Just like the glass slippers, today we learned not everything has to magically return to us. It also made us question the Heart."

Prospero nodded. "Vanellope, was the Heart of the Island brought up."

"Yeah. We were thinking on giving it up during the next test. But who knows what that is, but let's just say we are questioning it."

Prospero nodded. He asked that Moana start the voting ritual. It went as planned and Prospero collected the shells as every woman put in their vote. He asked for effigies. While tempted, Kida kept it hidden. She had made her decision based on possible alerting. The votes were read, ending with four votes Rapunzel, three votes Moana, two votes Anna.

Rapunzel's jaw nearly hit the floor. She was being sent off? A week being alone on an island and she was going home? It…it was a very wise decision. She had an armada. Heck, she had a thief on her side. She gave the princesses a smile. "I'm sorry I'm leaving on such a bad note, you guys. I will make this up to you." Prospero extinguished her torch and ushered her to the hidden harbor. Before he sent them back to camp, he told them,

"You have been here a week, and if you choose to walk the road paved with glass, it must be trodden carefully."

VOTES:

Mulan, Pocahontas, Vanellope and Tiana voted for Rapunzel

Anna, Kida, and Rapunzel voted for Moana

Belle and Moana voted for Anna


	6. Chapter 6: The Storm Before the Calm

"Great. We put our hope in magic flowers, magic hair, and frying pans," Vanellope huffed at the Rosado Tribe returned from council.

"At least we still have Kida and her healing crystal," Mulan pointed out as she lay on her designated sleeping section of the shelter.

"And we can come to a clearer decision about the Heart," Moana said. "No matter what, we have to get rid of it. No more thinking the tests are easy. We have to be diligent."

As the tribe settled down one by one, Belle and Kida were the last ones awake. The white haired queen knelt by the fire, pressing her crystal against the coals. They sparked before the logs caught again, setting it aflame. As she stood, Belle sat down. Her jaw was tense.

"You should have shown him the effigy," she murmured.

Kida said nothing. "I did not know what it did. Wouldn't it have been best to…"

Belle scowled at the fire, "Rapunzel did nothing wrong for our tribe. Yes, she got hot under the collar, but she didn't stab us in the back like Merida. Her healing hair would have been great. It could have kept us in challenges!"

"Why do you suddenly care for the tests Prospero puts us through?" Kida cried out.

"Because every time we fail a test, someone just happens to go home!" Belle exclaimed. "The more of these tests we do, the less I like them. I want to get off here, too, but I can't help shaking the feeling something is wrong with this place! I feel like every time a princess goes home, we're only sending her to be executed."

Kida frowned. "How do you know?"

Belle folded her arms. "You were on the same boat as Eilonwy, yes? What was her kingdom called? What was her kingdom's primary resource?"

"If I recall, magic." The queen glared at Belle. Was she being accused of possibly hurting someone? Yes, Eilonwy was aboard the Pink Rose with her. That boat had belonged to another kingdom and happened to be escorting people home before the storm. Speaking of storms, a well-timed lightning strike and roll of thunder came in.

"So, it's not odd that someone with a magic kingdom didn't happen to summon something back here after being sent home?" Belle said pointedly. "Also, you were gone for a while the other day. Don't think I didn't notice."

Rain began to pelt on their heads before Kida could retaliate. Belle thought she was being intelligent by pressing her with hostile questions. She did not hurt anyone on the other tribe. If anything, she was surprised the other women had not resorted to maddening qualms themselves. The worst they looked were tatters on ballgowns and lost shoes. As the rain became driving, she walked off muttering Atlantean insults under her breath. They could continue this conversation elsewhere. A storm was suddenly brewing. A storm that sank the boats they were all on to begin with. The rain started slow, but the drops were large.

The brunette was already going back to the shelter and rolling in her designated spot for sleeping. As Belle settled, she heard Mulan whisper, "Belle, is it true Kida has the effigy?"

There was no answer. The rain was pattering loudly, and she was already exhausted from the council and her major fight with Kida.

The next morning, the entire beach was in shambles. The tarp was been split from a sharp branch piercing through one side, leaving a gaping hole. Leaves and driftwood littered the beach. Rose petals from the flowers were strewn about like scented confetti. The tide and waves churned several pieces across.

"Day 9," Moana reported, drawing a tally in the sand and bruising a petal.

"How's our food?" Tiana asked. Estrella had the fruit basket, so they were no doubt eating like the royalty they were.

Pocahontas looked into a bag of rice Prospero had given them. The very bottom had only three handfuls left. Not enough to feed anyone in the tribe. They had also eaten the fish from her and Moana's successful catch. The storm would have sent any sets of fish into a frenzy, so going back out wasn't an option. But that didn't stop her from grabbing the fishing supplies and pushing the raft out. They were all starving; maybe the reason for Belle and Kida's fight last night had been hunger.

"Let's work on cleaning up camp," Anna suggested. She sadly looked at the hole in the tarp. "Rapunzel had been a great seamstress."

"Well, she's not here now," Belle grumbled. "We'll do our best." She did notice Kida storming to the boat with Moana and Pocahontas to try and get fish. Being on the same beach as her right now probably was the better option.

The Estrella Tribe had been miserable through the night. The petals of the Rosado beach washed onto their shores as well. Meg was collecting them as she stared out at the horizon. The sky was a grayish hue. The storm was slowly moving on, but it wasn't about to quell the storm going on at the beach. Meg was picking up one more petal when she saw a redheaded figure clambering nearby the rocks.

Ever since Aurora, Cinderella, and Elena had caught Ariel sticking her hand in the fruit basket, the plucky redhead had been plucky and sneaky. Meg ducked behind a rock, grateful she didn't stick out in a full ballgown like some of her tribemates. Ariel was digging around the rocks, scrambling for something.

Meg shook her head. Whatever Ariel was probably looking for something to munch on. The fruit had been rationalized into small portions so no one would eat it. That had been Cinderella's idea. She said it would keep peace with the tribe. Everyone seemed reluctant, but they agreed nonetheless.

"I don't trust her," Meg heard Cinderella herself whisper.

"Who, Ariel?" Aurora asked.

Cinderella made a sound of acknowledgement. "She's been…well…jittier than usual. She's hiding something."

"Did you hear what she said this morning? 'I have to find the little person'," Aurora said. She was trying to sew a rip in her dress using vines. "She's probably looking for the effigy."

Elena sat up, her brown eyes widened. "That must have been what was on that paper! A clue to the effigy!"

"And what if she finds it?" Aurora asked. "I mean we sent Eilonwy home and there hasn't been so much as a remark about getting home safe with her magic! I was on the Wishing Star with her, so was Elsa. I can talk to her about…"

Cinderella hummed in thought, "Ariel's too in her own mind to find the effigy."

Meg walked away from the trio. From where she stood, Cinderella was the one calling the shots. Snotty glass-slipper wearing princess. You give her the opportunity to help you win a challenge and your head gets inflated. It rubbed her the wrong way. She went back to the beach and spied on Ariel. The redhead was now up on a rock, sitting with her eyes on the ocean.

"Hey," Meg said in greeting.

"Oh. Hi," Ariel chirped. Her wide blue eyes were the exact same color as the ocean.

Meg ran a hand through her auburn ponytail. The island had not been kind to anyone's hair, yet hers managed to keep its shape. She couldn't just tell Ariel that Cinderella was gunning for her. What if Ariel just had something else. She had to play it smart. She had been a double agent for a god after all. "So. Did you find anything in the tide pools? Or were you just playing hide and seek with the crabs?"

Ariel laughed. "You know, before these," she wiggled her toes, "I did do that."

Meg arched a brow. "Yeah?"

Ariel nodded. "I…used to live under the ocean. But then I rescued a prince from drowning. I was scared he would have…I did the same thing with a little girl here," she nodded to Sofia, who was eating some of the cut up fruit.

"Have you told her?" Meg asked.

Ariel looked back. "Not yet. Jasmine is super protective of her. She won't let anyone come close unless _she's_ around."

"Yikes." Meg said. "Okay, going back to your life before, you aid you lived under the ocean?"

Ariel ran a finger through her hair. "But I always loved the world above. Oh, Daddy threw such a fit every time he heard I went to the surface. But humans always did such amazing things. Eric, my prince, was part of the reason I gave up my life in the sea. He could show me how things worked. So, I sold my voice to a sea witch for a pair of legs…"

Meg just sat and nodded as Ariel regaled the story. Other girls would have been judgmental, saying Ariel was immature and stupid to throw away her life for a man she didn't know. Yet she had been there, too, selling her soul to help someone she loved. But unlike Ariel, the man she rescued had not been so grateful. Instead of marrying her or helping her out of a situation, the guy had run off. Her now husband had changed her perspective of men. This gave Meg an insight of the tribe. She glanced back to the ballgowned trio. If they failed this test, she'd gun for Cinderella at tribal. Thanks to her, an innocent former mermaid was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7: Mermaid's Voice

Two days later, after the storm had calmed, the tribes each received a small bundle wrapped in delicate paper. The contents inside included strands of a thick seaweed. The Rosado Tribe also received a small chain of diamonds with a rose pendant. According to the notes, it said one person had to sit out of the test due to an uneven number of women being in the test. Belle bravely volunteered to wear the necklace. She was still angry at Kida for her actions, yet she did know the woman was stronger than her physically. They were also going to give the Heart of the Island away, as everyone murmured an agreement today was the day they would give it up.

Prospero's road appeared for each tribe. This time they were led to a grove of trees. The wind had been unkind to these trees, scattering the ground with broken branches and flower petals. The setup had been crafted by some of the broken boughs, creating a maze like structure. Various items were scattered across the maze. As the passengers of the Wishing Star looked closer, they gasped. These were items salvaged from the shipwreck. Things like fine silverware, even finer tablecloths, and rare paintings were set throughout the mazes.

"Ladies, as you can see, the Rosado Tribe sent Rapunzel home," Prospero mused.

A few members of the Estrella tribe looked saddened. Most of them had been on the Wishing Star with Rapunzel. She had been a sweet girl. The island seemed stormier and cloudier without her bright eyes and golden hair. So long as she was returning to her kingdom, she would be safe.

Prospero took a look at the seaweed wraps. "Good. You remembered to bring those. The seaweed is essential for this test. Belle, I see you're wearing the pendant to indicate you will not participate in this challenge."

Belle put a hand over the stone rose. This was probably washed up on the island and given back to them. Her hazel eyes locked onto the wizard's with mistrust. Rapunzel, Merida, and Eilonwy were gone. It had been eleven days since they were wrecked. How long was this going to keep up. Demanding answers was not an option. Instead, she asked, "What made this so important someone had to sit out?"

He pointed to the maze. "One member from each tribe will be in the trees at the start of the maze. The members that chose to participate will be paired off and blindfolded with the seaweed I gave you. Your caller will direct you to the various items scattered through the maze. After the treasures have been returned, one pair will be guides to find a set of keys, which will unlock a chest. The first tribe to get the chest and the treasures back to the caller passes the test. The tribe that fails will send someone home.

"Now for the advantage with the Heart of the Island. Should you use it, you will have two items already placed in the chest. That way, you will only have to find eight items.

The Rosado Tribe nodded. There was no need to discuss. The sooner they got rid of it, the better. "Prospero," Anna walked over to the Estrella Tribe, giving the shell to Elsa, "we've chosen to take the advantage."

Prospero nodded and snapped his fingers. The wind picked up a fork and pipe and set them to a small platform placed in the tree for the caller to stand. "I also understand a storm over two days has destroyed most of your camps. As such, the tribe who passes will earn a toolkit, a new tarp, a rope and knife, cooking pans, and items for comfort. It will make your camp seem more appropriate for home." With those aside, he stepped out of the way, giving the princesses a moment to strategize.

Belle sat back on a hollowed stump, staring at the playing field. She was pleased to see the Rosado Tribe took her suggestion of keeping some members not used to certain items tethered to those who did. The blindfolded pairs were Anna and Kida, Pocahontas and Vanellope, and Moana and Mulan. Tiana stood in the trees as their caller.

The Estrella Tribe had elected Ariel as their caller. The blindfolded pairs were Cinderella and Aurora, Snow White and Elsa, Jasmine and Sofia, and Meg and Elena. There were more tribe members, but they also had more items. Never had an advantage been more efficient.

Prospero summoned thunder once more, beginning the challenge. Tiana was using simple words to guide her tribe. The first item picked up was a large painting. That would be huge in accounting for the size of the items and the effort being exhausted as the challenge went on. On the other side, Ariel was using full sentences to guide her tribe. The sentences were simple, but she was using a vocabulary no one but her seemed to understand. What was a 'dinglehopper'? What was a 'thingamabob?' If an item was grabbed, Ariel would sigh in frustration. "No, the dinglehopper! The…ugh, just bring it to me!"

Between the made up words and Ariel's frustration, as well as her tribemates', the Rosado Tribe made no time at all gathering their items. Their items, besides the painting, consisted of a silk folding fan, an antique book lined with gold, a beautiful headdress adorned with feathers, a golden medallion with a sun motif, a quiver complete with a birch bow, a cuckoo clock, and a jade green box designed to resemble a water lily.

Tiana hoisted the final item and took a moment to stare at the box. She recognized it. This was jade from Maldonia, her kingdom. Prince Naveen had it carved for her as a gift for when they got married. How did it end up on the Wishing Star? How did Prospero salvage it from when the boat went beneath the waves. She squinted at the maze layout. Was the maze also crafted from pieces of the sunken ship? One part did look like a fallen mast. She'd talk to the tribe later.

"Pocahontas, Vanellope, y'all think you can handle the keys?!" she asked.

Vanellope saluted. "Aye aye, Captain Caller!"

The two of them were the fastest when it came to weaving through the maze. The very wind seemed to blow as Pocahontas ran. A strange blue aura was behind Vanellope. The duo ran quickly, but weren't deaf to Tiana's warnings. Belle cheered from her spot on the bench. The older woman and the young girl had made impeccable time, getting to the chest and feeling around the grooves of the teeth. The chest landed with a thump as they entered in the right key. Taking the chest, they rushed over.

Meanwhile, the Estrella Tribe had caught up with their item hunt. Their items had been a bejeweled apple, a crystal clock, a spindle woven with some kind of golden thread, an antique oil lamp, another fork like the one the Rosado Tribe had recovered, a golden tiara embedded with a snowflake motif, a china teapot, a beautiful rug with an intricate pattern, a red and black vase depicting a woman swooning in the arms of a strong man, and a pendant carved from mother of pearl meant to resemble a coiling nautilus. Just as Jasmine and Sofia were being guided to a final item, an item Ariel kept calling a 'snarfblat,' they were stopped by a cheering noise.

Rosado Tribe had gotten all their items and had won the reward.

Jasmine pulled off her blindfold and threw it down furiously. They had lost. As a result, someone was going home. Eleven long days of slumming it on the beach. The Heart of Island was theirs, which meant in the next test, they had an option to use it. If there was anything like this test, they would gladly use it. Its power truly _did_ aid the Rosado Tribe. She glanced over. There would be tribal, and she knew exactly who's name it was she was going to write down.

The Estrella Tribe returned with their heads down low, scrubbing any sediment from the seaweed wraps out of their eyes. The divide was evident based on who walked with whom. Elena, Aurora and Cinderella swept to the beach side by side, repaired ballgowns at all. Behind them scuffed Ariel, who was pouting. As they returned to camp, no one said anything.

"At least we have the Heart?" Ariel said meekly.

Cinderella shot the mermaid a withering scowl. "At what cost, though? We failed the test! I have to ask you something, Ariel. What on earth were you saying up there? What kind of words were you…"

Ariel glared. "What did I do that was wrong? I was following Prospero's directions…"

"By using words no one understood?! What's a snarfblat?!" Cinderella cried out, throwing her gloved hands to the side.

Ariel stammered nervously, "It's…it's what an instrument."

Aurora smacked her forehead. "Did you even _study_ the objects? There were no musical instruments!"

Sofia spoke up. "Guys, stop it!"

Jasmine put a hand on Sofia's shoulder. "You don't want to get involved with this."

Sofia shook herself from Jasmine, glaring at her. "Stop acting like my mom, Jasmine! I can speak for myself, you know! Just because I'm the youngest here doesn't mean I don't have a voice!" With a huff, she sauntered off towards the shelter.

Meanwhile, Cinderella and her group continued to call Ariel out for not knowing certain words. Ariel tried to justify her limited knowledge with her past. How she was taught words by a seagull. How learning the ways of the human world was hard for her still. Instead, the girls continued to belittle her knowledge. Her eyes welled with tears and she ran off, refusing to cry in front of them.

It wasn't until she was far away, back at the ocean's edge, that she could cry. The rocks hid her from the rest of the tribe. The salt of the ocean mingled with the salt in her eyes. She dropped her feet off the rocks and let the surf hit them. Yes, she ruined her chances with the tribe by making them fail the test. Apologizing was getting her nowhere with them. They just seemed so determined to make their voices heard.

"Ariel?"

A child's voice piped up. It was Sofia, who had rushed off in a huff after walking away from Jasmine. The little girl she had rescued when the Wishing Star and Pink Rose were thrown around, burned, and sunk. Ariel had been meaning to talk with her. She lifted her head and tried to dry her eyes. The ginger girl was sitting on the rock next to her, looking out at the water and then to her.

"They're not being fair," she said sympathetically.

Ariel sniffed. "I just don't know which one I want to send home."

Sofia pursed her lips. "I think I can talk to Jasmine about voting with us. I'm still annoyed with her coddling me, but I know she listens to me. Elsa does, too."

Ariel kicked the ocean. "Well, I guess this is one way of thanking me for saving you."

Sofia looked up. "That was you?"

"I…I've been wanting to talk to you about it for a while. Jasmine just kept hovering over you, though. So…yes, I did save you when the boats were going down. I," she looked out at the ocean, laughing humorlessly, "I was a regular fish out of water before I married Eric."

Sofia giggled. It was a sweet, innocent girl's giggle. Footsteps came up from around the bend, and a clearing throat silenced Sofia. They were joined by Megara and Jasmine. Meg hadn't talked to Sofia at all, but at least they all were on the fringe of the trio that seemed to call the shots. As for Snow White and Elsa, they seemed to be bickering over giving fruit to the monkey that Snow White befriended.

Jasmine was holding a hairbrush and sat next to them. She combed out her jet black hair, giving Sofia a look. "I want to apologize, Sofia. I guess I am being a bit…overprotective."

The younger princess said nothing. She just stared at the sea as the older princesses played with their hair. Jasmine shared her brush with them. Grit and bits of plants fell into the ocean, washed away in the flow. Finally, she said, "Do you promise to let me talk for myself?"

Jasmine pursed her lips. "That seems fair."

"Speaking of talking for myself," Ariel looked at the trio as Jasmine was applying the brush to her own red hair, "You guys believe my side of the story, right?"

Meg raised a hand. "I know I do. Also, I see Cinderella being the one calling the shots around here. She was the one that turned almost everyone on the tribe against you. So what if you didn't know the exact names of the items. We still got stuff up to you." She laughed dryly, "it was the blind leading the blind."

Sofia glanced to the trio, "So, you're suggesting we send Cinderella home?"

"If it'll keep everyone from ripping one another's throats out, yeah."

Ariel looked hopeful for a while. People were on her side. They were going against one of the princesses that got her upset. A minor fight was being resolved. Without a powerful crew, the tribe could find some harmony and maybe get some clarity. She could put some trust in these people. Meg, for sure, and maybe Jasmine and Sofia. She reached into her dress and pulled out the picture.

"Does this look familiar?"

Sofia looked over. "I saw Aurora, Elena, and Cinderella go there the other day then come back. I…I'm pretty sure it's where the effigy is hidden."

Jasmine gasped softly, "The effigy! It could save you!"

Ariel looked around. "Do any of you have it?" When they all looked away, she got her answer. "Oh."

"Wait," Meg held up a finger, "Sofia, you said the trio was walking away. One of them could have the effigy. Targetting one of them might be…"

Sofia puffed her chest up. "Elsa will vote with us, as will Snow White, I'm sure. It can be a majority vote."

Meg hummed thoughtfully. "This is true. Maybe we can trick them into false security. On the off chance one of them has the effigy, we should trick them into playing it."

Jasmine stood up. "Quick, Let's just walk off. They might think we're plotting against them." She gave Ariel a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "We're on your side, Ariel." The four of them walked away from the mermaid, who looked back at the sea. Sorrow was gone, replaced with hope and a tiny bit of joy. She started humming, which became wordless singing. She had friends on her side. They'd help her out. Maybe teach her human words so they wouldn't make the mistake again.

The cave of Prospero showed signs of damage when the Estrella Tribe arrived with their torches. Ariel sandwiched herself between Meg and Jasmine as they sat. Comforting pats were shared between the three of them. Meanwhile, the golden haired group was preening as they sat.

"You all look quite comfortable," Prospero said. "Care to enlighten me?"

Ariel spoke first. "Well, Prospero, after the test, I felt awful. I know I messed up the test. But before we vote, there are things I'd like to say. First, I want the tribe to know bullying one another is not a way to keep spirits alive. Secondly, I haven't used my voice in a while. Especially since I had sold it."

"Yeah, sold it for a man you just met on a whim," Elsa scoffed.

Meg shot a look to Elsa. "Listen here. Eric may have been a cute prince, but he was more to Ariel than that. He helped her with human ways, ways she wanted to understand. Don't you think having someone on your side, making you feel less like an outcast, makes you feel more…well…human?" Elsa looked down guiltily after the Greecian princess had said her piece.

"Cinderella," Prospero looked to the next group, "why do you look comfortable?"

"Well, we have the Heart of the Island now," Cinderella said. "Ariel pointed it out, and she's right. We can use it for our next challenge should we choose so."

"Hmm, this is true. The Rosado Tribe had held onto for a long while. Jasmine, would you call that a wise decision?"

"In hindsight, it was" Jasmine said. "It's also wise that everyone on this tribe has a voice. Ariel said she was sorry for having us fail, which brings us here. She was our voice, and tonight, we have voices to say our piece. Maybe not physically like in the challenge, but we can say who we want to help us."

"Elsa, do you agree with that statement?" Prospero asked.

Elsa folded her hands. "I do. For that, I will use my voice to utter an apology. Ariel, I'm sorry I threw you on the spot just now. It was…irrational of me. But what's more irrational was several members of my tribe calling someone out," her icy gaze fell to the trio, who looked startled. Aurora's rounded mouth was the most prominent of reactons.

"Aurora, you look astounded." Prospero commented.

Aurora shut her mouth, "I am. Very much so. Elsa has never spoken at a tribal before, so I'm surprised she would comment on a past behavior."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Past behavior, you mean like how you made fun of Ariel? At least Elsa had the decency to apologize."

Aurora made a noise of surprise. Finally, after a while she looked at Ariel and asked, "Was it difficult, not having a voice?"

Ariel put a hand to her throat. "It was. In hindsight, I should have just…written stuff down to talk to Eric."

"Speaking of writing," Prospero interrupted. "We should go onto writing. I fear more storms are coming, and I don't wish to send you home on a bad tide. Jasmine, please, start our voting process."

One by one, the Estrella tribe cast their votes into the shell. The last voter, Ariel, sat down back between her place. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elena lean over and whisper something to Aurora and Cinderella. A rock settled in the pit of her stomach.

Prospero emerged with the shell, asking for effigies. There was a long pause. Finally, someone did come forward, cradling an effigy. It was Elena. "Senor," she said solemnly, "on behalf of my friend Cinderella, I'll return this to you."

The majority of the tribe just stared in shock. The effigy had been recovered. They should have known. They should have gone to look. The three of them were practically impenetrable. Their ears were deafened. It didn't matter what they wrote because the five votes for Cinderella didn't count. There had been a rogue vote for Elsa, but other than that, the fate was sealed. Three votes had been cast for Ariel. It was no surprise who voted for her.

Ariel's tears helped douse the torch along with Prospero. Her sobs rebounded as she left the tribal area to the hidden harbor. The last thing she saw had been the sympathetic waves from the group that wanted to keep her around.

"Well, it seems you've all learned a valuable lesson; Use your voices wisely," Prospero had warned them before sending them back to camp.

VOTES

Aurora, Cinderella, Elena voted for Ariel

Snow White votes for Elsa

Ariel, Jasmine, Elsa, Sofia and Meg voted for Cinderella, had their votes cancelled.


	8. Chapter 8: The Tribal Swap

Elsa glared at the clique that consisted of Cinderella, Aurora, and Elena. They were celebrating amongst themselves as they returned from tribal. Ariel had gone home in tears. Ironically, she was burning inwardly. The move on their part had been out of mean spiritedness. Or maybe it wasn't. Ariel had been a mermaid. Perhaps sending her home meant the ocean would be on their side finally. Elsa went down to the beach, kicking off her ice shoes, and let the waves break over her toes, where the ice froze. Anna was on the other tribe, so they couldn't talk like they usually did. This helped her get her powers back under control. She took a shuddering breath and an iceberg floated away to the horizon. Once again, there were no ships coming to rescue them.

"I wouldn't bother." The gentle, husky voice of Meg murmured. "You ticked off about the vote, too?"

Elsa nodded. "Absolutely. I'm only taking comfort that Ariel has both the land and sea kingdoms."

"Huh. Didn't think about that," Meg murmured. "What do you say, being rescued by merpeople doesn't sound so bad. Get some tropical drinks, pearl jewelry, the works?"

Elsa mustered a small laugh. "Attractive men with their shirts off?"

Meg laughed. "I've got a boy back home in Thebes. He'd be green with envy." She looked at the queen. "You were on the Pink Rose, weren't you? With your sister?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah. Everything on this island has just been go-go-go, that I haven't had time to really talk with any tribe members. I take it you were there, too?"

Meg nodded. "Yep. Not gonna lie, the more time I spend with ballgowns and bedazzled shoes, it makes me glad I wasn't on board the Wishing Star."

The two women sat next to each other in silence after sharing a quiet laugh. Trust was something rare on this island. To say they had gotten to the point was an understatement. Sure, they agreed Ariel was mistreated, but that wasn't enough to hold water in a connection. They probably had tons of time on this land before any rescuers showed up.

As dawn rose, both tribes were awoken by a voice on the wind. The voice was a beautiful, harmonious melody that danced on the wind. The tune had no words, just a blissful array of notes. It was a sweet voice that carried everyone to the exact same beach they met on the first day the boat crashed. There, they met with Prospero holding aloft a glowing shell. The voice had finished singing once every tribe member had met up with him.

"Ladies," he greeted them. He nodded to the new Rosado Tribe. "As you can see, Ariel was sent home." He lowered the shell. "Before we begin this test for a reward…remove the pendants and flowers I had given you."

The women stared at one another. What did this mean? Had he found a way for them to return home? Would they return home? The roses of the Rosado Tribe had started to turn brown and crispy. The star pendants fell into glittering heaps on the sand. The enchanter approached them with a silver tray laden with thick black shells.

"Hors d'oeuvres?" Tiana asked. "A bit late to be treatin' us like royalty now."

Prospero's laugh did not meet his eyes. "The oysters are not for eating, Tiana. You are to take one. If you find a pearl, it means you are to become a captain of the tribe. Then you will decide who you wish to take with you. These will be your new tribes."

The oysters were taken without any further comment. Prospero walked around, waiting for everyone to receive a mussel. "Ladies. You may open the oysters."

Cracking noises split the air. A few women gagged from the fish like smell. Two women on the Rosado side held pearls. Mulan's pearl was a blue-gray color and oval shaped. Moana had a pearl with a pink sheen. They both left the tribemates to stand before the group. One by one, the women called out names, summoning them from the old tribe station to the new.

In a minute, the new tribes were formed. The Estrella tribe, wearing their star pendants, consisted of Mulan, Anna, Aurora, Belle, Elsa, Meg, Tiana, and Vanellope. The Rosado tribe was now Moana, Cinderella, Elena, Jasmine, Kida, Pocahontas, Snow White, and Sofia. They were given fresh pink roses, which were tucked in their hair or someplace on their clothes.

"Also, if I may have the Heart of the Island," Prospero requested. "It is no longer going to be played."

With a heavy sigh, Elena surrendered the shell. The enchanter accepted the Heart of the Island. In a shower of sparkles, the medallion had disappeared. He faced them, revealing a wall adorned with shells and rocks. A small, orange pebble sat at the groove of each rock. "Here is your reward test. Two members of each tribe will throw a ball that will roll down this wall bouncing and changing direction along the way. Two members of the _other_ tribe must work together to catch those balls as they come down the wall. If a ball hits the ground then the other tribe scores a point, that round is over and the next pairs compete. The first tribe to score three points wins reward."

"And what's our reward?" Vanellope asked.

Prospero smiled. He gestured to a large chest and opened it. Inside lay a variety of roasted meats being kept on blocks of ice. The women stared at the meal with greedy eyes. Days of eating fruit, fish, and rice had taken its toll. The roasted meats were a delicacy, as was the storage unit keeping it safe from other creatures. It was a challenge to not attack the area in unladylike fashions.

After closing the lid, Prospero gave the typical blast to signal the start of the challenge. Vanellope and Meg rushed to throw the ball for Estrella with Sofia and Jasmine rushing forward to try and catch the ball. On the other wall for Rosado, Cinderella and Elena threw the ball with Mulan and Tiana ready to intercept. The ball was caught, tossed, and caught again several times. The rhythm ended as Tiana failed to catch the ball, earning a point for Rosado

The second round had Anna and Elsa catching for Estrella and Snow White and Pocahontas caught for Rosado. At one point, Elena tried to rush a ball up the wall, but struggled to get it. The match was won by Rosado as Snow White missed the ball. up as the tribe switched pairs.

The next pairs were Aurora and Belle versus Moana and Kida. After several rounds, Rosado earned the point as the ball was dropped by Aurora.

The fourth round was upon them. Rosado was ahead. Now in the stands stood Mulan and Anna versus Jasmine and Pocahontas. The warriors seemed to have a strategy in place with one crouched low and the other on the farthest side in case the ball headed further beyond. The rally continued for a minute until Jasmine missed the ball.

With a tie, the duos were mixed up again. The pairs were Belle and Elsa versus Sofia and Snow White. The advantage was in Rosado's favor with one nimble person on standby. Sofia was quick with her catches, ensuring there was a consistent rhythm. Just as the balls were rolled up a sixth time, the ball slipped through Elsa's fingers.

Rosado was victorious. It was their first test as a tribe. They had succeeded. Their reward was a meal fit for the royalty they were.

"Well, here it is. Home sweet camp."

Despite having lost the challenge, Meg felt like she could breathe. The clique was officially split, and that meant she could target the lone individual. On top of that, one of the few members of the old tribe, Elsa, had been chosen to be with her on the new tribe. The independence of these women also seemed to give her higher spirits. There was no whining about a ripped dress or pining. It would be strategy after strategy.

The newer members of Estrella nodded. Their beach had no roses, but the sky above was breathtaking. There was fruit and a fishing kit. It seemed they would be well off. The Heart of the Island was also gone, meaning there would be no unfair advantages in the challenges. The reward had given them an idea of how everyone would click and work together.

Mulan whistled. "The view is gorgeous."

Behind her, Anna and Elsa were beaming at one another. Having been on separate tribes for twelve days, they had been reunited. It was like it was meant to be. They could send people home that were picked by them. Of course, now that this was a new tribe, they needed to think smart and find a strong alliance.

"Mulan," Belle asked, "wht was your thought process in picking the tribes?"

Mulan swiped a hair back. "To tell the truth, I wanted to break up a home field advantage. If I picked mostly Estrella members, they'd want to pick us off the island. Whatever it exactly is that's keeping us here." She wrinkled her nose. "That and I was getting tired of smelling like roses."

Anna laughed. "I was sick of stepping on thorns." She gestured to her bandaged foot.

Elsa beamed. "Oh, you're also lucky that we broke up a huge alliance."

Belle arched her brow. "Alliance?"

Elsa glanced over the beach. Aurora had gone off into he forest to gather berries, or at least that was what she had said. The golden haired beauty rubbed Elsa the wrong way. With her gone, she could finally let the newcomers in on why Ariel was gone.

"So, Aurora was in a very tightly knit group with Cinderella and Elena. They were so mean to Ariel when we got back from the last test."

"Why?" Vanellope asked.

Meg snorted, "Ariel's upbringing brought it about. Poor thing was in tears. We tried to get Cinderella off the island, but they were one step ahead of us."

Belle's frown deepened. "I don't like bullies. So, are you thinking of voting out Aurora?"

"Oh, absolutely," Meg murmured. "She's the crack we need to hit to break up that alliance."

The two other members of the alliance, Cinderella and Elena, gaped at the refurbished camp in Rosado. The roses were blossoming and the perfume was hypnotizing. They stayed close together as the original members gave them a tour. Moana and Pocahontas announced that they were the fishermen of the tribe, having brought in most of the food.

"Now with this," Moana patted their reward, "we can take a break."

Kida used her healing crystal to ignite the fire to thaw out one section of meat. The tribe agreed to take one rump roast out of the cooler before closing it. The roast sat on the fire, reheating with the smell tantalizing them. As it reached its peak of doneness, it was served onto plates woven together by patches of leaves

"So, what happened with Rapunzel?" Jasmine dared ask. "Everyone seemed to like her."

Pocahontas swallowed before answering, "Before tribal, she had a bit of a temper tantrum. She also kept making assumptions about the island."

Elena took a swig of water. "Assumptions?" Like what?"

Moana shrugged. "Something like people not coming after being left."

Snow White tossed her leaf into the fire. "It does take a long time for boats to make a journey."

Moana followed Snow's example, watching the leaf crisp into black bits. "Yeah, but these are boats like the Rose and the Star. One went up in flames if I remember."

"Which is odd. There was not any gunpowder or explosives," Kida mused.

This sent the members of the new Rosado tribe into a moment of silence. The fire crackled as it ate up remains of meat and leaf plates being tossed in. A ship with no explosives went up in fire. There had been a lightning strike to the sails, but that wasn't enough to make a ship blow to bits. There was debris washing up from the island, charred bits and all. It couldn't have just been a strange coincidence involving the weather, that seemed too easy.


	9. Chapter 9: When It Rains

Two days later, Prospero had summoned the tribes for their next test. The day before, another rainstorm had hit. Aurora had come down with a strong case of shivers, and as such was beginning to feel tired. She said that sleep was nothing new to her. She had cursed to fall asleep until she was awakened by love's first kill. Her tribemates had argued her condition was nothing having to do with a curse. But the minute it was said, several of them began to have second thoughts. Maybe it was a curse brought on by whatever force was on this island. Aurora shivered as the tribes met up with Elsa staying as far back as possible to avoid making her cold worse.

Two water wheels were set up before them, feeding small stone grooves. Five titles were set up across from the wheels.

"Now," Prospero said. "You have had two days to reconnect with your tribe. Anna, how would you describe your experience?"

Anna flipped her braids over her shoulder. "Well, 'm back with my big sister. I'm glad to see she's safe."

"Would you say there is a sense of peace in your tribe?"

"Oh, I'd say there is. We all seem to be getting along. Poor Aurora is sick with something, so we've been doing our best to support her."

The enchanter nodded. "I see." He looked at the Rosado Tribe. "And what of the Rosado tribe? How would you describe the commute, Snow White?"

Snow smiled. "Oh, the new beach is quite lovely. The added comfort makes our old camp look so much more different."

Prospero, again, nodded sagely. "Once again, you face a test. For today, three members from each tribe will be strapped to a large wheel. Three other tribe members will spin the wheel, which would cause members one at a time to be dunked head first into water. While under water, the castaway will take water in the mouth, which must be spit into this vessel. Once it is filled, a ball would be released. The ball would be used by two other tribe members to break five tiles. The first tribe to break all five tiles wins. I'm sure you know the rest."

A few moments later, the tribes had been organized. Aurora, Mulan, and Tiana were strapped to the wheel for Estrella. For Rosado, Moana, Kida, and Pocahontas were tied. As Prospero summoned the thunder to start the challenge, something else came with it. Rain. This prompted the wheel turners – Anna, Vanellope, and Meg for Estrella; Elena, Jasmine, and Sofia for Rosado – to turn quickly. The women who went underwater learned intense lessons. One, plugging the nose with the hand was the safest way to keep the temporary plunge from being painful. Two, the timing of when to spit was essential. The wheels spun and spat like a fountain, being drizzled and drenched. Aurora's shudders increased with each pluge, and the Estrella tribe began to grow weary, even slowing down so she could get control over the convulsions.

Unfortunately, this gave the Rosado Tribe a window of opportunity. The wheel continued to spin and the women continued to spit. At one point, Moana considered testing her skills with the water, but she figured Prospero didn't take kindly to cheaters. Especially if he was arousing suspicion from the rest of the tribemates. So, she took gulps and spat at the vessel sitting atop the stone chute. The water filled the small item before finally, it tipped. The ball rolled down the chute quickly, riding the flowing water for extra speed.

The ball was caught by Snow White, who was waiting at the bottom of the chute with Cinderella. The task was simple; just use the ball to break the tiles. But as Snow White approached the tiles, the symbols caught her eye. These looked familiar. Where had she seen them before? Blindly, she threw it where the ball missed a tile.

The Estrella tribe had caught up to the water vessel segment where it could tip. The ball rolled and as it neared Elsa, the water froze. The ball stuck out like a jewel on the ring. Elsa and Belle pried the ball free from the ice, staring at the five tiles.

"Wait," Belle murmured, looking at the tiles. "Look. They're the symbols from the last test."

Elsa gasped as she recognized them. "You're right. Do we throw the ball in a certain order?"

Belle studied the pictures. "It looks like a pattern, there's three items that are blue, two that are pink."

Elsa held the ball. "Blue, pink. Blue, pink, blue. That…" A sound of breaking china shattered her thought. Snow White had managed to break a tile for Rosado, resulting in a cheer for her tribe. Elsa held the ball to aim for the tiles. "We can talk about it at camp!" She threw her ball, getting Estrella on the board with one tile.

As the tiles were being thrown, the others stopped their wheels. Aurora was untied and left to shiver on the top of the platform as the others cheered on the breakers. Pocahontas' head became dangerously close to the water as the wheel had stopped, and she turned her head to one side, her raven hair falling into the small pool and flowing outward.

The tiles were split and broken. The women cheered upon each impact. In truth, it happened even if it was from the opposite tribe or not. Yet the throwers for Estrella kept the pattern in the back of their minds. Blue, pink, blue, pink, blue. It was a color code that could be used somewhere. Yet, the thoughts kept them distracted from the true enemy.

Snow White threw her ball, hitting the final tile for Rosado. Rosado had won immunity.

The rain continued to pour when Estrella went back to camp empty handed. The priority as of right now, besides discussing strategy, was getting Aurora warm. Mulan struck the firewood with flint while Tiana started boiling water to get some fresh hot rice started. The blonde princess smiled meekly as she was doted by the others.

While Aurora was being pampered, Meg took this as a chance to sneak away. It was a very strange position to be in to say the least. Aurora was weakened from this chill, yet she felt bad. It still didn't stop the bitter sting of having lost to her at the last tribal. She had backup in Elsa no doubt, but there could only be so much relying on people in a sick game this was.

The rain-soaked forests were even creepier as the sun started to go down. Meg heard her sandals squeak as she stepped through the mud. Her arms were covered in goosepimples and ached from turning that darn wheel. Even slowing it down for the sake of a weak teammate had been hard. But at least no one accidentally was left drowning, no matter how tempting Meg wanted to do it. No, tonight, she had to use her head.

As she came to the stone well, something caught her eye. She had seen the effigies from afar, but never up close. It had been camouflaged against the stacked stone with moss and vines. She glanced around. No one was coming this way. She untied the vine and moss and tucked it into the long sash around her waist. Suddenly, her confidence in her strategy was huge. The effigy, if she remembered, made any vote against going home null.

"What are you doing?"

Meg gasped and turned around. Elsa was standing behind her. "Oh, gods," she breathed, "you scared me to death."

Elsa chuckled. "Sorry. I stepped away so Aurora could have more warmth." She held out her hand, unleashing tiny snowflakes that were battered by the driving rain.

Meg folded her arms. "We're still on for voting her off? She's kind of bringing it on herself."

Elsa played her braid. "Um, so…while I was sitting with her, Aurora told me he was…targeting Vanellope. Something about wanting to keep the original Estrellas together. I said I'd think about it."

Meg huffed. "What's her point?" Working with Aurora was the last thing on her agenda. "She's picking on kids now? Vanellope's a good kid to keep around."

"I know," Elsa murmured. "But the good news is everyone is on board for voting her off. Like you said, her little chill is sort of a 'go home' card. We'll trick her into a false sense of security. Let's…vote with her for tonight. Then when she goes home, no problem."

Meg gave the queen a questioning look. It was a very risky strategy. Aurora would be going home, which meant Cinderella and Elena would be left on their own. The big fancy group would be gone. Help would come and the women who could clearly stand up for themselves on the island would be able to fend for a while. Besides, Meg also had an effigy she could use. Not for tonight, but it would come in handy in the future. Her concern became a confident smile and a curt nod. Elsa was a pretty good thinker when it came to take down the enemy; by striking them cold. They returned back to camp with vessels filled with water so they could have a good story for being gone.

Aurora wouldn't know what hit her, neither would Cinderella or Elena. They were on the opposing tribe, and who knew if they were making friends.

"Chica! ¡No alimentes al mono! ¡Sólo vendrá y rogará por más!"

Elena's voice echoed across the Rosado beach. Snow White stood frozen with a piece of food in one hand. The small orange monkey from the Estrella camp and found her. She reconnected with it through their typical conversation. The monkey was looking between Elena and Snow, his small paws retreating to the floor.

"But Elena," Snow protested, "he's my friend from the other beach!"

Elena shook her head. "Nada! Do you know what he'll bring if you keep feeding him? The same sickness that Aurora has!"

Snow White laughed. "Oh, Elena. Aurora is sick because of the cold. It has nothing to do with the monkey. Besides," she scratched his ear the way someone would pet a dog, "he never hurts anyone. And if there is something suspicious going on, he can tell me."

The other tribemates were silently watching this minor fight unfold. Little by little, Elena relaxed. She at next to the monkey and held out a finger. It took it and shook lightly.

"He is…kind of cute," she admitted.

Kida rolled over in the hammock where she lay, staring up as the rain dripped from an overhead branch onto her face. A monkey could only do so much. Cute he may be, but helpful, he'd have to wait and see. Belle was probably right about the island, and the monkey could be useful. The only downside was the only person that could talk to the monkey was Snow White. Not even Kida, and her advanced languages, could master that.

The rain continued to pour even as the Estrella Tribe walked into tribal at the cavern. Belle and Elsa studied the cave even closer, memorizing the pattern together like school girls. They didn't repeat the pattern out loud. Not yet. They had to get through this meeting first.

"Now," Prospero said. "We are alone. I believe we can now talk about how it has been with your new tribe."

Vanellope raised her hand like a little girl in school. "With all due respect, Prosper-whisper man, it is safe to say most of us know who we want to vote off."

"I see," he cast his gaze to Meg. "Meg, would you agree with that sentence."

Meg nodded. "Oh, absolutely. But I do want to bring something up. Everybody's always got a plan A, but sometimes we need to consider a plan B."

"Elsa, what are your thoughts on having a backup plan?"

"Well, in the game of politics that most of us play, you always need a second strategy. Your enemy could have updated their technology over the years. Or they could have come up with a different strategy while you were focusing on other ideas. You can't fall asleep on the ordeal."

Prospero nodded. "Aurora, I must commend your courage for playing this game while you've been shivering like a leaf. Elsa mentioned a 'game of politics'. Is choosing who to send home similar?"

Aurora tightened her grip on her blanket. "Well, yes. There has to be a discussion around it."

"And we did have a discussion," Mulan said. "We discussed the strengths and weaknesses of the tribe, which was one of the very first conversations we had when we formed a new tribe. We talked about what worked on one side and what was going on."

"Now, Mulan, would you say some habits were brought from the other tribe to here?"

Mulan nodded. "Oh, absolutely. We continued to be strong and determined to survive. Most of the afternoon was spent taking care of Aurora and making sure she got rest. It was something, I won't lie, I don't think I did for anyone else."

"It did sort of rub off," Elsa murmured. "I've been very coddling with Anna now that we're on the same tribe. When Aurora fell ill and cold, we all sort of…took the initiative."

Prospero stroked his beard. "Ladies, would you say it was a group effort?" There were nods and mumbled confimations. "With that said, I say it is time to vote. Meg, would you start us off?"

The voting process continued as it usually did. Prospero asked for hidden effigies. There was one brought to the cave, but it was not played. Prospero read the votes. The final count was five votes Aurora, three votes Vanellope. Aurora stood and wrapped the blanket closer to her body. She shivered in conjunction with Prospero putting out her torch, and he personally led her down to the hidden harbor.

The group sat in the cave for a while longer. Prospero didn't return, so they picked up their torches and returned to the camp as the rain continued to pour. The letup was not coming any time soon. As they neared the camp, the first person to speak was Vanellope.

"I want answers. My name got written down and I want to know what I did!"

Elsa and Meg looked at each other. She deserved an honest answer. Meg kept her lips tight. She already stabbed someone in the back tonight. Turning the knife on another person, especially a kid, wasn;t going to help.

"We didn't want to do it, but it was the only way to get Aurora out faster," Elsa confessed. "But don't worry, Vanellope. Next time, there won't be anything of that nature. At least, not without talking to you. Like I said at our council with Prospero, we can't just sleep on the ordeal."

Anna yawned. "Yeah, but now I literally want to sleep. See you guys in the morning."

VOTES:

Anna, Belle, Mulan, Tiana, and Vanellope voted for Aurora

Elsa, Aurora and Meg voted for Vanellope


	10. Chapter 10: Poisoned

"Ladies, as you can see, Aurora was sent home."

"She wasn't looking good. Smart move," Pocahontas whispered to Kida.

The sun had risen on the fifteenth day, and Prospero had summoned the tribes to one of the western shores. The beach had been lined with small lines of individual pits. Small woven baskets with bands matching the colors of a pit were set up. Each section was headed by bowers of roses at the very end of the pits.

"You will not be playing for tribal immunity. Today, you will play for individual immunity." He pulled out two necklaces. The chains were vines adorned with pearls and rose thorns. Even a few blossoms were woven through the vines. A red rose and a white rose sat at the base of each necklace. "Both tribes will be going to my cavern to converse. Both tribes will send someone home. The person wearing the necklace will be safe and continue to collect my hospitality on this island.

"This test will be performed in two parts. First, you must use these paddles to dig up rings of pearls. You must toss these pearls in the baskets, which will be worn on your backs. After you have finished, you must race to the rose bower at the end and hang them on your rosebush would win one of these necklaces. You will be spared be voted off the island.

"The princesses that have gathered the pearls will move onto the second part. There will one winner from each tribe, and you will battle in a ring toss competition." Prospero nodded to two large roses carved from wood. One was painted red, the other white. Five hoops dangled along the roses. "The first to complete this test will win reward for their tribe."

Before anyone could ask what the reward was, Prospero snapped his fingers. The pearlescent dust he used to summon several items like he had before them. The smell of freshly spiced and cooked meat wafted through everyone's noses. Skewered on beautiful bamboo spikes were grilled kabobs strung like beaded artwork of the grilled meat and vegetables. Water ran through everyone's mouths. Thoughts of just eating rice were forgotten. Should a tribe win, the feast of delicious meals would be delivered.

Mulan raised her hand. "Prospero…there's usually a catch with these rewards. What is it?"

Prospero raised a white eyebrow. "The catch, Mulan, is you will receive this feast at the other tribe's council."

The princesses glanced at one another. This meant if one tribe won, they would have to send someone home first. Those who were not the least bit suspicious of Prospero nodded their heads. Those who didn't trust them shared meaningful looks. Council would have to be planned well, then. The listening part was also a big deal. Hopefully the eavesdropping tribe could catch onto clues.

Prospero had the princesses select spots by each one drawing a rose from a bouquet set along the table. To determine which tribe went first, he tossed a rusted coin. It landed on the tails, which was the side for Rosado. As each princess stood at her designated spot with the rose, Prospero summoned thunder to start the challenge. Everyone rushed to their designated pits. The shovels were dog into the sand and varying styles were waged. Meg was digging with the shovel tip deeply. Tiana was scraping the edge of the dirt with the side of her shovel. Belle was imitating a sweeping motion, simply dusting the sand away so she could expose a pearl. Several women discovered the pearl rings and caught them on the edge. As Elsa tossed hers, it flung over her head and missed. Anna had tossed her pearl ring up and shifted her body so her basket was in position to try and catch it but just missed. Vanellope had held up her ring, adjusted in on her paddle and just as she tossed it, thrust her hip slightly so she could score one ring in. Belle landed her first just behind and Mulan followed them. The three of them draped the pearls over the arbors before running back to continue scraping the sand. Belle was able to dig up her second ring and toss it in just as several other princesses were coming back from getting their first. As she dug around, Meg dropped her second ring and Elsa continued to struggle. In a short few minutes, the lead came down to Belle, Mulan, and Meg. At the exact same moment, Belle and Meg scooped up their final ring and tossed them. Yet as Meg tossed her ring up, it landed just an inch off of her basket, giving Belle the opening to run back to her arbor and hold up her final rong to drape across the yellow roses on her arbor.

Thunder echoed the moment Belle draped her pearls. The other members of Rosado dropped their oars and clapped. Elsa and Mulan nodded their approval and smiled.

"Not bad, Belle!" Vanellope cheered.

Prospero approached the brunette with the red rose medallion. Like a man crowning a princess, he draped it across her chest. The smell was heady and sweet, and Belle felt something blossom in her chest. The red flower reminded her of home, of the rose gardens where Adam would surprise her with bouquets growing every time. Now, those very roses appeared in every challenge. She had seen every color grow, and it was piquing her curiosity. Did roses grow in the tropics? As she stepped back to let Estrella compete, Belle made a note to study the flowers closer.

The Estrella tribe's turn, once again, was signaled by thunder. The first to find a pearl ring was Kida. She adjusted her oar before flinging. It flew upward but just grazed the edge of her nose. Snow White and Cinderella tossed just behind her. Cinderella was able to get hers into her basket, putting her in the lead for the moment. Elena landed her first one. Kida was close behind them with her first, rushing to hang it on her arbor. As they were returning, Moana landed her first. Pocahontas rushed to her arbor as her first connected in the basket, followed by Sofia who had narrowly gotten hers in. Jasmine groaned in frustration as her ring was snagged against a rock, and after a quick tug, she had freed and tossed the ring to catch it before running and hanging it. The board had been lined up with everyone tossing quickly. As she was returning, Moana received her second ring and ran ahead, followed close behind by Snow White. As they returned, Kida raced up with her second. It was a three way tie now for the third ring. Kida had managed to snag it, but it missed when she sent it skyward. Snow White had her third and just missed. Moana dug hers up and sent it up. It landed with a thunk and she raced back. Moana's red rose arbor was complete adorned with pearls, and she stepped back with a cheer just as the thunder rumbled to signal the end.

"Congratulations, Moana," Prospero murmured. The white rose was wrapped around her neck. The slightest prickle caused her cocoa colored skin to rise with goosepimples. She was used to flower garlands made from leaves that were soft. If there were prickles, they went away. Yet the tiny pokes of the roses put her on edge and made her uncomfortable. The most she could hope for was that it didn't hurt her. She had seen how some women could heal, and how the injuries were beginning to take their toll. All she could hope for was it wasn't foreshadowing pain.

Belle and Moana were summoned back to the mats. They each carried the strands of pearls that they had dug from the sands, eyeing their respective targets. This time, Prospero had been merciful in his cue to begin. Instead of a crash of thunder, he said calmly, "Begin."

It was interesting to see two women from one tribe go against one another. They weren't exactly friends as they never spoke, yet the glances showed respect. They had been together on Rosado Beach, and perhaps these roses came from that same area. There had been red and white roses blooming all around. The colors their comrades had plucked from Prospero's bouquet…well…no bushes had been discovered with those exact colors.

Belle landed her first ring, and she sighed. The taste of those kabobs teased her. But she had to stay focused. If she could get the other two rings, she would be able to give her tribe a meal and a chance to find clues. Some members of Rosado were on Estrella. Had they succumbed to the idea that waiting around to be rescued was the best risk? Or had it been the exact opposite where the once demure princesses had become stronger?

Moana, meanwhile, was glancing over to the crashing waves. The ocean had been her closest friend. Seeing the white caps appear as waves broke brought her back to the islands she had been sailing on. The blue line of sky and sea calmed her. She tossed her pearls, smiling as it landed on a hook.

The tribes cheered on their respective tossers. Belle and Moana may be spending another day with Prospero's tests, but perhaps they would be able to locate something. This island was nothing like the islands or other kingdoms described in the maps. They could perhaps, also, secure some peace within tribal lines. The promise of a meal besides rice or fruit was tantalizing to everyone.

It was only when Belle landed her third ring that the challenge was over. The women of the Rosado tribe cheered with high pitched squeals. Vanellope was the most enthusiastic of the group as she leapt and hollered. They rushed to squeeze their champion into a warm hug. Thanks to her, they would able to feast and hear what the Estrella tribe knew.

"Rosado Tribe," Prospero said respectfully. "Your reward was well earned. I will be seeing your first for council, where you will send someone home. Afterwards, you may enjoy your feast as I speak with the Estrella Tribe. I will see you both in the evening."

Amid congratulating Belle, the tribe was looking amongst themselves. Belle would be safe from the vote; whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing, it was unclear. It did, however lead to a conversation about resources.

"My kingdom was known for its roses," Belle said. She held up her blossom. "I guess the challenge was…made for me.

Tiana patted her. "You won it well, sugar. You know, I have two kingdoms. Well, I don't know if a restaurant counts as a kingdom."

Vanellope licked her lips. "You own a restaurant _and_ you're a princess?"

Tiana nodded. "I gotta say, I do miss the cookin' of Ne'Orleans."

"And where's New Orleans?" Meg asked. She had been furthest away from the group.

"The south. Oh, all the food down there is something I miss the most. Oh, the gumbo, the jambalaya, the shrimp and grits, the po' boys…"

"What's a po boy?" Anna asked.

"It's a sandwich," Tiana answered.

"Oooh!" Anna chirped.

Tiana played with her jet-black curls. Ever since the stranding, she had begun to let her hair down. Literally. The black curls framed her face. "The south land. Oh, I should send you all invites. Tiana's Palace is the bee's knees of New Orleans. Maldonia's working on a joint down there. Um, that's where my kingdom is."

Elsa played with her braid. "How do you manage two kingdoms?"

Tiana shrugged. "My mama's been takin' care of the restaurant while I've been adjusting to life in Maldonia. The princess life chose me, not the other way around."

Belle blinked, "You mean, you're not blue-blooded royalty?"

Tiana shook her head. "Nope. I have to say, life took a whole bunch of turns. All because I was so eager to get my restaurant that I had to resort to kissin' a frog!" She made a face of disgust, making the tribe laugh.

That laugh had been Meg's cue to tap Elsa's shoulder and usher her to a small grove of trees. Once they were alone, the Snow Queen asked, "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking of sending Tiana back," Meg murmured. "I have the effigy. I can use it on myself. Tiana's got both her kingdom and her business to look after."

Elsa frowned. She liked Tiana. The woman was a hard worker. And after finding out she married into royalty it made her want to get to know her more. Everyone in the tribe seemed to like her, too. She also wanted to vote alongside her sister, who was now sitting with a huge smile next to Tiana, who was regaling them on some story that had practically everyone entranced. Meg was coming to her, unlike some of the other tribes members. Elsa sighed. Introverted habits were tough to break, she supposed.

"All right. Besides, the sooner we get rid of that effigy, the better."

Elsa returned to the group with Meg in tow. She sat in between Belle and Anna, listening as Tiana described frogs. Vanellope made a cry of disgust and everyone laughed, including herself. Tiana said she had become a frog due to Naveen confusing her for a princess at a costume party. There had been misadventures abound from avoiding poachers to getting assistance from a blind woman that lived in a bayou and specialized in spells to counteract the evil . This cost Elsa's ear. Tiana had magic on her side. Maybe by sending Tiana home, they could get help faster. She looked at her sister remorsefully. It'd break her heart, but strategy came first.

The Estrella Tribe was having their own feast. It wouldn't be meat and kabobs like Prospero had said they would receive had they won the ring toss, but some food was better than no food at all. The fruit was starting to rot. It wasn't until Snow White took a bite of an apple and then proceeded to vomit after eating it that everyone glanced to the pile. Some of it had become an orange residue of pulp with some seeds swimming around. Others were growing brown spots. Flies were darting around, barely visible.

"Snow?" Sofia asked, "are you okay?  
The raven-haired princess choked on the last bit of the apple. "I'll be fine, Sofia. Just," she coughed, "ate my apple a little too fast."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jasmine saw something dart away into the trees. "Or it could have been you ate after the monkey."

Elena cringed. "We should have scared him away when we had the chance!" She pointed to the fruit, then to the rsutling bushes. The small orange furred creature was approaching slowly. Snow White cooed and sang to it with her high pitched voice. This action made Elena groan in annoyance before she stormed off. Cinderella was behind her and they spoke in hushed whispers.

The trio of tribal women said nothing. They were too busy harvesting coconuts, which Moana ensured were edible. Kida was using her hunting knife to crack them open, mixing the sweet fruity aroma through the air. The smell hit Snow White and she began to puke again. The smell of her vomit took over, forcing them to retreat. Jasmine followed them, dragging a concerned Sofia with her.

"We can't leave her here to suffer," Kida said. "We should protect her from the rest of the tests!"

Jasmine looked towards the other side of the beach. After Elena and Cinderella threw Ariel to the figurative sharks, she was still angry. Yet a part of her agreed with Kida. Aurora was sent back home because of how weak she had been. Snow White eating food and then vomiting it was not a good sign.

"Our tribal council is in a few hours," Pocahontas pointed to the horizon. The sky was turning pink. The yellow sun sat like one of the rotted fruits in the sky, the shadow of the trees imitating splotches of rot.

Moana hummed in thought. "Well, apart from Snow White getting sick, why else should we send her back? She's the best cook besides Cinderella."

"And Cinderella is all buddy buddy with Elena," Jasmine folded her arms. "Snow White said…" her lioness eyes widened. Snow White had mentioned magic in her kingdom. Her wicked stepmother had been involved in the arts. Jasmine remembered the threat to her own kingdom and how much magic could be involved. Magic might be a way to get them off the island without ships.

Pocahontas ran a hand through her black hair. "For tonight, we'll leave Cinderella and Elena out of the vote. We need to keep everyone who is healthy still around…" As she spoke, the wind picked up. Her fine mane of black hair billowed, carrying rose petals with it. Prospero was summoning Rosado to his cavern. When he was done conversing with them, there would be much to catch up on with those two.

At the behest of the rose petals. Rosado came to the cave. They all sat in their designated seats with their torches still alight. Prospero looked at the women with his blue grey eyes stoic. They fell on the red rose on Belle's neck, and he addressed her first.

"Belle, how does it feel wearing that necklace of individual immunity?"

Belle put a hand over it. "I won't lie, it's reminding me of home."

"Home. I see. Were roses common there?"

"Yes. It reminds me of my prince. An enchanted rose was his ticking clock for a curse laid on him. When the last petal fell, he would remain trapped in it forever."

"Elsa, this is the first time a curse has been brought up. Do you relate?" Prospero asked.

The Snow Queen nodded. "I was born with powers of ice and snow, several of these women know that. My curse was my own frozen heart. But Anna," she nodded to her sister, "saved me with her love."

"Anna, does love play a crucial role in this environment?"

The ginger princess pondered Prospero's question. "In a way it does. There's love of our homes, love of family, but it seems the longer we stay, we develop a different kind of love. That being a love for one another as close friends. Which is why these votes are so difficult. We're beginning to see one another as friends. Tiana invited us to our kingdom should we get off the island."

Prospero's eyes widened in surprise. "I see. Now, does that mean that everyone is choosing to send…"

Tian held up a finger. "Now let me stop you right there, Prospero. Nobody said anything about an unanimous vote. We got back to camp and I started tellin' stories, while Meg and Elsa," she nodded to the respective two, "went off the side to talk about something."

Meg held up a hand. "Don't even start right now. It's okay for people to have private conversations."

Tiana put a hand on her hip, "Might I ask what your private conversation was about?"

There was a beat of silence. Elsa broke the dead air, "We were discussing the effigies." Upon seeing Prospero stare pointedly at her, she shrank back a little. "Meg said she might have found one's location."

Meg nodded. "Exactly. We were thinking they might be useful to have."

"What gives you that idea, Meg?" Prospero asked.

"Look," Meg pressed her fingers to her temples, "I sold my soul to someone who agreed to help me rescue someone I loved. It didn't work out. Then I learned to trust and love again, which brings us back to Anna's comment on love. Let's not make this voting thing personal."

Prospero hummed. "You say you don't want it to be personal, yet by bearing this fact, it seems you are beginning to personalize it." Meg began to protest, before finally she slumped in defeat. "It is time to vote. Mulan, you may begin the process."

As always, the tribe members voted behind the seaweed curtain. Prospero asked for effigies, and to no one's surprise, Meg pulled it out. She couldn't look her tribe in the eye. She had just cast a veil of mistrust over everyone. As such, her and Elsa's two votes for Tiana sent the Frog Princess into the hidden harbor, cancelling out the five other votes.

Yet unlike the other times, Prospero ushered the princesses into the hidden harbor. A stone wall rolled behind them, sealing them in a room lit only by green crystals. A stone rolled away, revealing the kabobs that had been promised to them at the reward challenge. They lay out on a silver platter, the smell wafting through the air.

As they sat to eat, they heard scuffling noises from the other side. It must have been the other tribe coming in to talk with Prospero. No one spoke. The only "conversation" they had were looks of mistrust fired in Meg's direction. The Grecian princess couldn't look anyone in the eye. She had made the biggest mistake of opening her heart and her strategies.

A wretching noise came from one side of the wall, and some cooing occurred. Prospero asked if someone was all right. A trill voice of Snow White reassured them she was fine.

Vanellope cringed. "Gross." Anna made a 'blech' noise in conjunction.

"I just ate something," Snow White chirped in her trademark falsetto.

Ate something? Belle, Elsa, and Mulan all looked down at their kabobs. Through the meaty smell, a trace of something foreign was laced through the meal. A foreign something that made all three of them swallow and set their food down. Elsa even knocked Anna's kabob out of her hand, shaking nervously.

"Hey!" Anna cried out.

Elsa shook her head. "If Snow White got sick from eating something, we might as well follow suit."

Saying nothing, a few people put down their kabobs. Meg was eyeing them skeptically. She locked eyes with a few of them, and Elsa mouthed that they could talk when they were allowed back to camp. So, they listened in through the rest of tribal. Cinderella and Elena were still as close as they had been the first time around, leading to some disgruntled muttering. There was a clearly a divide in the Estrella tribe. The comments continued to point out health concerns and terms of peace. After Prospero asked Elena to start the elimination process, the stone was pushed aside and Prospero emerged with torches.

"Ladies," he aaddressed, "you may return to camp. Follow the yellow path."

The Rosado Tribe accepted the torches and walked out through a passage Prospero pointed out. But as they walked past the yellow fire, Elsa recognized a sheen of reflective glass hidden in a small crevice

It was the mirror from the first challenge. And the symbols she and Belle pointed out in the water wheel.

Prospero returned to the Estrella Tribe with the shell. He asked for effigies. While the princesses sat before him in silence, he frowned. The other tribe had willingly returned the item to him. He would rekindle its potency in the fires after this vote. They said nothing and he frowned. The effigy at their camp had to have been uncovered.

"Very well. Once all the votes are read, the princess voted will go to the hidden harbor."

Prospero studied the votes. The final results were five votes Snow White and three votes Elena. The raven haired princess approached him with her torch. He extinguished it as always and gestured for her to enter the way to the harbor.

A harbor that was only an illusion.

"Well, the message is clear," he murmured to the tribe, "the fairest vote of all is the one to protect your fellow tribes. Take your torches and return to camp. Good evening."

After watching the Estrella tribe disappear, Prospero came back to Snow White. She stood at the bottom of the long tunnel and looked her over, next to the other exiled princess, Tiana. He had done with with every other princess that had been asked to leave. Eilonwy had magic in her blood. Rapunzel had magic hair that healed. The other princesses had no further use to him, so he had kept his word and sent them home on lifeboats salvaged from the wrecks of the Wishing Star and the Pink Rose. With the illusions of the pearl and rose dust he carried, they appeared to be ships that he sent them home on.

Snow White was pure as pure could be. She was not immune to poison, unfortunately. He frowned. Here he thought she had been given something to keep her stomach settled. Tiana was wise herself, but far too smart when it came to the lay of the land. He made his decision. Ushering in a boat, he sent Snow White adrift on the shambling lifeboat that floated out to sea; out where he had sent Merida and Aurora. Tiana was ushered into a second boat to drift with her.

He lifted his hands and parted the clouds. The lifeboats he had sent out where long gone, heading to the shores of their respective kingdoms. Who knew if the roses and pearls would take their toll and leave them to wander about, forgetting their shipwrecked princesses. Good.

He closed the mist and walked to the mirror. After tapping the symbols in an order, it rippled. Sleeping in crystalized coffins were Eilonwy and Rapunzel. The sides pulsed yellow; the magic in their systems. Vines grew and blossomed roses, which Prospero plucked and swallowed.

"Still not enough," he murmured. "But the poison in the kabobs will take their toll eventually. I'll find more magic and more purity in these princesses, and soon, I shall escape…"

VOTES

ROSADO: Meg and Elsa voted for Tiana.

Anna, Belle, Tiana, Vanellope and Mulan voted for Meg

ESTRELLA: Cinderella, Elena, Kida, Moana, and Pocahontas voted for Snow White.

Jasmine, Snow White, and Sofia voted for Elena


	11. Chapter 11: Riders and Rollers

The Rosado Tribe lay awake for a long while in their shelter. The council had not gone according to plan on their part. While they had numbers to endure the test as opposed to the members of the Estrella Tribe, something had started to grow within their minds;

Doubt.

Doubt that anyone was going to come and rescue them off this island any time soon. Here a majority of them thought they could survive on their own. Yet Prospero was swinging back and forth between compassionate host to a ruthless sorcerer. Some of these women had seen countless ruthless villains in their time all ranging from horrid sorcerers that abused magic to family members hurting one another out of spite.

"Do you think we made the right decision?" Sofia asked after a while.

Jasmine turned to look at her. "Snow White's health was more important than getting us rescued quickly."

Moana glanced over to one side. "It's true, the needs of some…"

"I don't think that's how that phrase goes," Elena interrupted. "Someone should have volunteered to go home. Also I'm not feeding that monkey again."

Cinderella was starting to doze. As she was tucking her makeshift pillow under one arm, she stole a look with some other tribe members. Elena's feisty attitude was going to paint a target on her back for being sent home for a selfish reason. Tonight was the first time she felt she had voted to keep someone safe and not for selfish reasons like getting home faster. She could endure a lot on this island, be it Prospero's strange tests to sleeping on the dirt. Some of the other princesses were used to luxury. She ran a hand over her silver ballgown. The shimmering fabric was starting to wear and grow dull. Her gloves were ripping and exposing her hands. Hands that had been chapped and roughened from years of work as a servant under her roof. Was that what she was being? A servant to Elena's ideas on who to send home? She had hurt Ariel, someone who did nothing wrong, and now Snow White would probably become bitter when she arrived.

She stared at the tightly woven leaf fronds that made up the ceiling. Tomorrow, she would confront Elena about them splitting up. It was painting them as the villains of the story, when she was sure there were other foul forces on this island. Did some of the other tribe members feel it? The sense of dread that something wasn't right? Prospero was becoming shadier with each tribal council. Like he was studying them for something. She shook the thought aside and let her eyes droop. Day 16 was upon them soon.

The Estrella Tribe had fallen asleep the minute they had left the cave. The fire was still cracking and keeping them warm. Some had moved their mats towards the central fire so they could soak in as much heat as they could. The logs turned black veined with orange. No one was moving from their spot on the mats. Their chests rose and fell in time, and the only time someone made the slightest motion was to shift in their sleep.

The first person to open their eyes was Mulan. The sky overhead was still dark save for a few stars. But as she looked closer, her brow furrowed. Time spent sleeping outside had given her insight of how the sky looked overhead without light from a nearby city or village. The stars here were dimmer, and she couldn't blame a nearly dying fire this time. Was her mistrust of Prospero making her paranoid of the rest of the island now, too?

She inclined her head to the rest of her tribe. They were all still sleeping, some of them choosing to stay quiet about their suspicions of Prospero while others seemed naïve to the idea. It wasn't sitting right with her. Sending Tiana home may have saved her life, or maybe put her in a worse predicament. As for the Estrella tribe, it was clear Elena and Cinderella needed to be separated. Their bond was toxic; the group had overheard it from when they hidden in the alcove they had won in the challenge.

The challenges.

Mulan looked back to the sky. Prospero could have easily called them a ship and gotten them home. Yet he insisted they continue with these tests. The only thing they seemed to accomplish was determining who was imprisoned and who won the right to go home. She flipped back over and tried to sleep again, but she was continuously restless. This would not fare well for the morning.

"You may take a look at your new tribes. The Estrella tribe elected Tiana to return home. The Rosado Tribe has sent Snow White home."

The sun had just gotten over the horizon when Rosado and Estrella were summoned to the rocky eastern shore. Luckily, the challenge was no where near the rocks. Instead, a small stone tower sat in the center of a pristine lagoon. The turquoise water was clear and shimmering, not unlike the blue gray brown ocean water that was beating against the stones.

"This is your reward test. One member of each tribe will act as a defender standing on that rock," Prospero gestured to the tower. "One at a time, member of the other tribe will leap off that platform," he gestured to a jutting rock crusted with barnacles and mussels, "and attempt to throw a ball into a net." The net he was speaking off was practically invisible from how fine the fibers were woven. A basket of rainbows. No plant on earth could have created such beautiful fibers. "The first tribe to score five points wins reward."

Like a swan taking flight, Prospero gestured to one side. Six beautiful horses were grazing in a serene meadow. The stables were crafted from pieces of driftwood and trees cracked and repainted a lavender hue. A weather vane shaped like a unicorn, turning green from oxidation, spun around.

"These horses were crafted by the magic of the ocean. The winning tribe will take these steeds to a secluded lagoon where I have asked several nymphs to cook fresh breakfast. Now as you can see, there are six horses. That means, Rosado, you must have someone sit out of the challenge."

Sofia raised her hand. "I'll sit out for this challenge," she said quietly.

The wizard gestured to a small stone for the auburn haired princess to sit. As she did, her blue-green eyes studied him suspiciously. There had been no comments made about her age by him. The only people concerned about her had been Jasmine and Elsa. Jasmine had been hovering over her like a brooding hen. Now with some distance, Sofia could watch the challenges carefully. She wasn't about to let someone else go home without the excuse of being sick. It had happened to Tiana, and to Eilonwy, and she refused to let it happen to someone else.

Prospero gave the princesses a moment to strategize as he always did. The final decision had come to Elsa defending for Estrella, and Pocahontas defending for Rosado. Rosado had won the coin toss, thus giving them the opportunity to aim balls first.

Cinderella gripped her ball and stared at Elsa. With their sparkling gowns, they could have had similar designers. But the slightest details put the two apart. Cinderella's gown had traces of stars while Elsa had sparkles in fractalized shapes like snowflakes. They looked at one another, blue eyes to blue, almost daring one another to make the first move. Elsa could feel her fingers tingling. All she had to do was jump and try to freeze the ball. Cinderella was running forward with one hand on her skirt and another on the ball. She leapt airborne, throwing. Elsa jumped to intercept and winced as the ball flew overhead into the net.

The second round began with a trade off. It was Vanellope taking on Pocahontas. The two of them had been on the first tribe, but never really spoke. The younger princess spat into her hands to grip the ball tighter. She rushed forward, and just as she leapt, something happened. The very air around her appeared to glow blue and pulsing. She had this power thanks to a curse, but never found any true reason to be rid of it. In Vanellope's eyes, this power gave her an edge. She had never showed it off until now. While the others saw just blurs and lines, she saw the net in sight and a way around Pocahontas. She chucked it just before she landed in the lagoon with a splash, tying the score.

Round three pitted Elsa against Jasmine for part one. The Arabian princess rushed forward and threw. As she did, the ball rebounded from Elsa reaching her hands upward. A wall of ice sprouted from the lagoon. The ball was caught directly in the path, freezing it in place with the princesses gaping in surprise. Jasmine swam away, cursing herself for forgetting Elsa had the name Snow Queen for a reason. In the second face off, Anna went against Pocahontas. The ginger girl grinned wildly and threw the ball the minute she was airborne, landing a second point for Estrella.

As Elsa stood back on the perch, she thawed the ice. It wouldn't be fair to keep the wall up. Elena was coming next, tightening her side ponytail. She threw the ball, yet it was deflected by Elsa, who lost her balance and fell into the water. Her pale blonde hair was drenched from the impact, the tendrils of ice freezing as she wrung her fingers through. Pocahontas took her place as Meg stepped up for Estrella. She took a running start and threw with a new method. Her other teammates had thrown with one hand, she made the shot with two hands. The extra strength sent the ball flying into the net, earning Estrella a lead.

Kida took a second chance for Rosado. She threw the ball, but it was deflected again by a well timed strike. This was followed by Mulan. At first, her shot seemed promising. The ball was thrown as she jumped high. Yet the aim had been miscalculated. The ball bounced off the wooden rim, back into the lagoon. All the princesses groaned. The shot had been good, but not good enough.

The rounds were showing clear winners. Estrella was ahead with three, and Rosado only had one point. That changed with Moana's throw. She had coiled her arm back and shot with force like she was harpooning. The ball soared above Elsa's head and into the net, giving Rosado a much needed point to try and catch up. Belle went against Pocahontas, taking a breath. The score was tightly knit. The brunette rushed forward, and was able to throw the ball past Pocahontas, but it barely missed the net.

The cycle continued back to where it had begun with Cinderella versus Elsa and Vanellope versus Pocahontas. Both tribes were smarter on how to defend. Elsa had managed to block Cinderella's shot quicker, and Pocahontas adjusted for Vanellope's block. Jasmine scored for Rosado, giving them three points. Anna followed this up to give Estrella four.

"If Meg scores this next one, it's over," Mulan whispered to Belle. She was watching Elena rush forward and miss. This left the Estrella tribe nervously watching the final contestant. The tosser adjusted her ponytail and narrowed her violet eyes. This time, she threw with one arm. The aim had been true, and the ball sailed past Pocahontas' outstretched hand and into the net.

The Estrella Tribe burst into cheers. They hugged and spun around. The biggest hugs had been reserved for Elsa, who had dove into the water and swam from the lagoon to her companions. They were embracing and laughing, acting like…well…friends.

"Estrella, your horses are waiting," Prospero reminded them.

The six young women practically raced to the fields. The six horses were all unique in color, so no one would be confused for which steed. Peeking into the tack area, they found saddles and bridles. Elsa mused the leather before glancing at her tribe. Her powers were more than creating ice. She touched one set of beaten leather, transforming it into a beautiful patchwork of white and pale blue, complete with blue crystals along the buckles.

"If you'd like," she offered, "I can personalize your saddles."

Mulan came in with a beautiful black steed. "That would be nice. It'd give me sort of a reminder of home." She gave Elsa her preferences before settling her horse with a saddle selection woven with red silk and gold accents.

"Does everyone know how to ride?" Anna asked as she mounted a dappled grey.

Belle was brushing the golden locks of her palamino steed, decorated with roses. "I've been riding since I was a little girl. I'm more used to draft horses, but this will do."

Meg laughed. "Do riding Pegasus count?" She was coaxing a chestnut brown horse into a bridle with a braided fashion.

"You mean the ones that fly?" Elsa asked. She had chosen a white horse, who was already sniffing her dress for treats. She gently patted its nose, coaxing it to a stop. Meg nodded and the Snow Queen nearly dropped her bridle. She recovered by making ice steps to ease her mounting, frowning as she saw the final member looking nervously at the final horse.

Vanellope's eyes shifted, "Uh, yeah…about this…" she pointed to the paint horse. The patched coat of the final steed was a monochrome version of the splotched quilted design of the saddle Elsa had crafted for her, "I know…horsepower, but not…actual horses."

Belle steered over. "Would you like some assistance in riding?"

It was at that moment of the five veteran riders assisting the youngest member of the tribe into riding a horse as opposed to a 'racecar', which her kingdom had been known for, that something overcame them. They all had come from multiple kingdoms, and with the tribal councils, mistrust had started to come up. Yet moments like this had started to blanket the seeds of doubt and show commonalities besides royalty. The refreshing quips of Vanellope were helpful in that regard as well. As they rode through the glade and feasted on the fresh breakfast, complete with eggs, fresh bread, milk, and even cured meats such as bacon and ham, it reminded them all of what was being missed beyond the island. If they lost the Immunity Challenge, they would confront Prospero. They would get answers. Not just for their sake, but for a child just learning how to ride and behave.

In the afternoon, Prospero had summoned the tribes over again. The test this time was all for immunity, highlighted by the roses and pearls scattered across the arena. The Estrella tribe was all smiles while the Rosado tribe looked fatigued and grumpy; not even the fish Moana successfully had caught for their breakfast had been much help. The device set in front of them were two towers stacked from rose-twinned boxes, hovering over large tiles of red and white, matching each respective tower's roses. And speaking of roses, Prospero snapped his fingers, and the immunity necklaces won by Belle and Moana shriveled into black ash. The tribe would be a conjoined group afe once again.

Prospero went over the rules of the challenge as he always did. Two member of each tribe would stand at the top of each other and roll large pearls down a chute while four other members will attempt to aim the chute to shatter the rival tribe's tiles. The first tribe to break all five of the other tribe's tiles would win immunity.

"I'll sit out for my tribe." Pocahontas spoke loud and clear, much to the surprise of her tribe mates. She was one of their best members when it came to the physical tests. This would make their game much more of a challenge. Worried looks were exchanged, and the whispers began the moment of strategic planning. The mumbles and whispers lasted until all the princesses faced Prospero, eager to begin the test.

Cinderella and Elena stood atop the white rose tower. Next to them, on the red rose tower, stood Meg and Anna. The other tribe members stood by ropes for their respective tribe. The thunder clapped, and the challenge began. The two princesses for Rosado started their commands, asking for Jasmine and Sofia to bring their section of the chute higher. As it rose, the chute spun slightly. Cinderella asked for them to stop, yet Elena wanted them to keep going. The two of them bickered for directions until finally, Jasmine situated the chute at the base. Elena took a pearl and dropped it. It rolled towards the tiles, but stopped just short, only hitting grass.

The Estrella tribe listened to Meg and Anna work together in conversation. They urged Belle and Elsa to bring their chute piece high enough to where the curve jutted into a J shape. Meg took the first pearl and dropped it. The pearl sped down and looped. A loud crack of a broken tile echoed through, followed by cheers.

"Mulan and Vanellope, pull more, please," Anna chirped to her tribe.

"I think that might work," Cinderella was musing as the tribe went for their second shot, adjusted by Kida and Moana. She dropped her pearl. The pearl rolled down before connecting with the white rose tile.

"It's like two feet lower…" Elena murmured, staring at the chute after her pearl failed.

"Which one are you aiming for?" Cinderella asked.

While they discussed routes, the Estrella tribe aimed for the farthest tile. Meg released the pearl. As she hoped, it connected. Right after her, Elena let their pearl fly. Unfortunately for her, it missed.

"I knew it," she muttered.

"It should be lower," Cinderella suggested to her tribe

"It _has_ to be lower," Elena corrected her.

"I think we should push it up a little," Sofia suggested.

Elena held out her hands. "Really? You think that…come on, Sofia!" The competition was getting to her head. The Estrella tribe had been beating them in almost every challenge. But that made no sense. The tribe consisted of women who came from hardworking kingdoms. Kingdoms that relied on the land for support and not outside help. How were they losing?! And Pocahontas had sat out, leaving them useless.

Anna had gone down to the second level to drop their third pearl. As she dropped, it shot and connected. Quiet claps resounded. Elena groaned in frustration, dropping the next pearl, which just missed. The strategizing became heated quickly from both parties. Suggestions to lower became ruder, namely from Elena. Estrella hit the fourth title while Cinderella's pearl just missed. The Rosado Tribe waited patiently for adjustments while Anna dropped the next pearl, just missing. This gave Elena a window to head down to the third level with her pearl. She dropped it onto the chute where it arced and hit the closest tile.

"The aim is good, we're just overshooting," Moana suggesting.

"But…" Elena objected, "when I…"

"We need to see the whole picture, Elena," Kida cried out. "Not just the whole idea!'

No sooner had Kida given that advice than it had been put to no use. Meg dropped the fifth and final pearl, sending it flying and connecting onto the final red rose. They had won immunity. Just like before, they descended into the tower and they hugged and cheered.

Prospero approached the six princesses with an impressed smile. "Back to back wins. How does it feel?"

Vanellope punched the air. "It feels awesome!"

The enchanter nodded. "Enjoy your evening, ladies. Rosado Tribe, I will see you this evening."

Cinderella and Elena bickered all the way back to camp. The bickering had been so bad that Elena had resorted to talking in Spanish. No one understood what was being said until both of them stormed off in opposite directions. Cinderella approached Jasmine and Sofia, who had been sitting by the rose bushes and weaving small chains from the flower clusters. The blonde princess sighed and glanced around. "I'm thinking of voting Pocahontas out."

"Pocahontas? Why her?" Sofia asked.

Cinderella wrung her hands. "She sat out in this challenge, which is crucial to getting off this island faster, but ask yourself this; what has she contributed to the tribe?"

There was silence. Pocahontas really hadn't done much in terms of peace keeping. That often tended to fall to Kida or Moana. The most she had done was the challenges.

"Besides win games?" Sofia asked. "Nothing."

Cinderella pointed to her. "Exactly."

Jasmine pulled a flower petal off. "What bout you and Elena?"

Cinderella sighed. "We've done more bad than good by sticking together. You saw how we did today at the challenge. I said we needed to step away from one another. The bigger picture is getting off the island. I'm not sure I like it here."

Sofia nodded. "I gree. When I sat out today, I wanted to watch Prospero. He wasn't interfering with the tests, but whenever someone did something with magic, his eyes got this…gleam in them."

Jasmine arched her brow. "A gleam?"

"Yeah. Like he wanted to keep them around."

The somberness flooded over camp. Meanwhile, the three Rosados that came from ethnic backgrounds murmured amongst themselves about the camp becoming an unfair divide. Pocahontas has suggested taking Sofia home to spare her from injury. Moana took one look and said Sofia had some potential, but with Jasmine constantly buzzing over her, Sofia wasn't going to be able to grow. Kida agreed with Moana, saying that without Jasmine, Sofia was a different person.

The mindsets were settled as they came to Prospero's cave to hold council. As they sat down, the women spoke of how the reward challenge had been something they had admired and wanted, and instead they had missed out on because of a miscalculation.

Pocahontas frowned. "Miscalculation? You mean by choosing me to be the blocker? It's why I sat out."

"But we needed you!" Jasmine objected. "Without you, people were being home possibly being hurt!"

"Hurt on what?" Moana sassed. "How do we even know we're…" But then she saw the blue gray glint of the enchanter's eyes. No. Mouthing this out loud could spell trouble. "I think no matter what, people are going to get hurt."

Prospero made a thoughtful hum. "Pocahontas, Moana made an interesting comment. Is that something you agree with?"

Pocahontas nodded. "Yes. On this tribe, it's clear we have some disharmony. The Estrella Tribe has something in common, yet we have far too many differences and that's clouding how we're seeing the truth."

Jasmine stroked her hair. "I agree with Pocahontas about the truth being clouded…"

Pocahontas held up a hand. "Let me finish, Jasmine. We also have a difference in who we're trusting. Cinderella told me Elena and her split up their close friendship. That;s going to leave a very large crack in who to trust."

"It seems to me you all know whom you can trust, then," Prospero sat back. "Kida, care to begin the voting?"

Trust came full circle after everyone finished. Prospero read the votes quickly. The final results were four votes Pocahontas three votes Jasmine. Pocahontas' face fell. These were women she was supposed to trust. What good did it do her? They may have sent her home safe, but she was being mistreated for everything she had done. Her long mane of black hair billowed in the wind as she disappeared, leaving the Rosado Tribe going home perhaps not as whole as they should have been.

FINAL VOTES:

Cinderella, Elena, Jasmine, and Sofia voted for Pocahontas

Kida, Moana, and Pocahontas voted for Jasmine.


	12. Chapter 12: The Diamante Mansion

A surprise awoke the Estrella tribe the next morning. Along with the sunrise appeared a small boat, carved from wood and painted white. In the boats, looking like they were just riding the boat for a pleasure cruise themselves, were the members of the Rosado Tribe. Pocahontas was nowhere to be seen, which meant she had been sent home. Or if she wasn't sent home, to whatever place Prospero kept sending the people to come towards. Vanellope had been the first to notice, gasping as she dropped the coconuts she had been gathering and rushed to tell the others. The boat wasn't just passing by. It was making a bee line straight for the beach. The other princesses rushed to the beach at hearing the younger princess' cries as she pointed.

But the dugout wasn't alone. The ocean parted as everyone stepped out of the dugouts. Strolling casually onto the sand, ignoring a few shocked faces, stood Prospero. He held out twelve small velvet boxes, which he held out to the ragged, unkempt, smaller women and girls.

"Your Highnesses. I come here with a formal apology. I had not realized the boatd you were on belonged to royalty. Nonetheless, I find myself standing before twelve members of royalty. As such, I come forth with a peace offering."

Kida stared at the wizard skeptically before asking, "So you have come up with a way to get us off this island and send us home?"

Prospero sighed. "My dear, the magic of this island can only keep the barrier protecting it up for a short amount of time. So I'm afraid I cannot make that happen."

"So, why'd you bring us to the Estrella Beach?" Elena asked.

Prospero gestured again to the boxes. "I see forcing you to fend for your survival against the elements in unwise." He gestured to the swirling clouds overhead. The spiral was gray and white, seeming to go one forever. Even with the rising sun, everything looked bleak and gray. "As such, I will eliminate this idea of fending for your survival. I will replace these ragged shelters with something much more…suited for your likings."

Prospero clapped his hands over a staff he held carved from driftwood. The crystals inside glowed pale blue and bright green as it hit the beach. Flowers started blossoming on the empty sand. Stones and wood started stacking and reshaping into small pieces of architecture. The wind picked up several rose petals and crumbled up shells from the beach and swirling around the stacking material. As they subsided, the shelter made from sticks and leaves was gone. Replacing it was a shimmering white manor, complete with doors made from fragments of wood. The doors opened, revealing a quaint hall with six bedrooms, a small sitting area complete with fire, and, much to everyone's delight, a freshwater pool designated for bathing. Something else was spread out before them in the man hub of the house and they gasped. A pale blue tablecloth unfurled, revealing one the finest feasts to be crafted by magic. There were ripe fruits, roasted meats, and even steaming vegetables and piping hot desserts.

Prospero stepped before them, giving them each the box. He prompted them to be opened at the same time. Sitting in the box was a pair of earrings carved from huge diamonds. The gems were surrounded by teardrop shaped pearls, which imitated rose petals against the large jewel.

"Estrella and Rosado tribes are no more. You all are the Princesses of Diamante Tribe. This also means the tribal immunity in my tests is no more."

The princesses looked at one another. So they were still being tested. They were given luxury and food, but as always, it came with a price. Prospero never handed things for free He had forced them to work hard. Some tasks had been easy, but now they stood half-starved and tantalized by the smell. Some were trying to decide if the meal and new home was real or just a dream. The wizard looked at them eye to eye, his smile nothing short of genuine.

"I will let you adjust and rest. You have spent twenty days fighting yourselves. Tomorrow, I will set up a test for you. But for today, eat, enjoy one another's company. Be merry." With a strike, Prospero disappeared in the flurry of rose and pearl dust, leaving the princesses alone. They looked once more at the meal. A choir of growling stomaches was enough to prompt them inside, where the doors shut behind them and crystals glowed a warm, friendly yellow, inviting them closer to the table to eat.

For a while, they ate in silence. Prospero had been kind enough to supply silverware and china so they didn't have to eat off of the table. Being accustomed to eating with their hands, they struggled slightly to eat like diginified women. Some were reaching over one another to grab a nearby pastry or fruit. Water was splashed.

"Anna, stop eating all the chocolate!" Moana complained.

The ginger girl stopped chewing mid truffle. "Sorry, I can't help myself! I haven't had chocolate in days!"

Mulan set down her fork, "You know some people prefer to have dessert after their meal."

"But who knows how long this meal will be here," Belle pointed out. "It could be here one day then gone the next."

"Yeah, and then Prospero makes us throws balls into a net or dig up rose roots," Elena chimed in.

Meg swallowed her bite of roasted meat. "It is a little weird he's choosing now to be nice to us."

Sofia played with skirt. "I don't know, he was always nice before. He was giving the people who left the island early a way home."

"I have a question," Vanellope held up a hand. "Did any of you notice any ships from those other kingdoms?"

Elsa looked over at the feisty young girl. "Come to think of it, there haven't been any ships along the coastline. Not even one ones bearing the crests of the kingdoms that they were sent from."

"Not even our own kingdoms," Jasmine agreed. "It's been over twenty days. Ships should have come."

"Well, some boats are slower," Kida pointed out. "The resources of one might not be available to sail across the sea fast enough.

"True, but there are alliances," Cinderella pointed out.

Elsa nodded in conjecture. Alliances. This was something they needed to do. They were the 'Diamante' Tribe, according to Prospero. He may have been providing them with food and a more practical shelter now, but he was plotting something. Her hand iced her glass, and she had to set it down. The last time she showed her powers, two princesses were chilled. She didn't need to reinvoke the wrath of Jasmine again. As she hand lowered, she felt something smooth against her chair, bunched in string. Disceretly, she froze the ropes and began picking at it. Something fell into her hands and she slipped in to a crevice of her chair.

"I want you to be honest," Belle was saying, "did you vote out any princesses out of spite?"

"Oh, Merida was a surefire vote off," Mulan answered. "She was great in challenges, but she made camp unbearable."

"Aurora and Snow White we sent home because of how sick they were," Sofia admitted, looking down in shame.

"What about you,?" Cinderella redirected the question. "Tiana seemed like a strong asset in the same way Merida was. Why send her home?"

Meg answered, "Because she had a prince and a business back home. Two for the price of one, so to speak. We sent people home based on strategy…"

And so they talked about strategy and kingdoms and the like. Both boats had been coming from a conference unifying the kingdoms after all. Things like trade water for Moana's voyaging people to the crystals of Atlantis being a power source in Kida's kingdom were addressed. Despite being hungry and soaked through and covered in sand, they were talking like princesses over tea.

They even discussed sleeping arrangements; Anna and Elsa roomed together, being sisters and all. Jasmine insisted Sofia stay with her. Vanellope was inspired by Meg's sassy attitude and thus prompted to stay with her. Moana and Kida, having bonded over strong connections to the sea, agreed to share a room. Belle opened her door to Cinderella. Mulan was reluctant, but she chose to let Elena stay with her.

As they all settled into their sandy beds, dread filled the air, complete with a howling wind outside. Prospero would be testing them tomorrow. Soft beds made from grass and sand were one thing, physically challenging themselves would be another.

Dinner had changed to breakfast. A simple breakfast of some kind of rice porridge and tea, but it was still filling. Everyone ate in silence, awaiting some signal to follow Prospero's signature path to the challenge location. As they emptied the pot, the wind of the signature rose petals blew in.

A grove of naked trees served as the layout for the challenge. Twelve platforms of differing colors stood around the grayed section of land. Prospero was waiting for them. Next to him sat a purple cushion. On it was a tiara. Yet instead of gold or silver, it was crafted entirely of mother of pearl. A carving of a rose sat in the center. He nodded to the princesses as they filed in, all of them wearing the diamond earrings. It was a begrudging peace agreement.

"I'm glad you like the earrings," he said.

"Well," Vanellope kicked the ground shyly, "they don't really go well with my complexion." A few princesses laughed at her quip. Even Prospero's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Tribe immunity for these tests is no more." Prospero brought their attention back. "Today, you will be playing for this; the Crown of Pearls and Roses. Pass the test, and you will wear it. With it, the island will protect you. Your enemies will not harm you."

"In other words," Mulan folded her arms, "if we win it, we can't go home."

A cloud passed over Prospero's face. At the same time, thunder rolled in the distance. "I see you're…concerned for going home."

Belle raised a hand. "Yes. And with all due respect, Prospero, we have not seen or heard any signs of the princesses we asked to leave the island getting home safely. How can we insure you aren't lying to us?"

The enchanter hesitated. The princesses were looking at him with concern and mistrust. There was a secret being unearthed in his wavering posture and they could sense it. He raised a hand. Something like remorse came upon his features, and he made a motion of beckoning. One of the dead trees sprung to life, and the buds stayed curled tight.

"Much like these flowers, I can't force speed. I couldn't make boats come to this island faster as I had hoped. Your other companions are safe in my manor, which is tucked on the other side of the island. They have been cared for and are safe there."

Moana glared at the wizard, "And you're telling us this now?"

Prospero hung his head. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but all of you were so distressed. Your ships having been sunk. You were all unsure who to trust, who to not trust. Now that you have been taken care of, you all seemed to be in the right mindset. But now that you are all one tribe, I suppose keeping you apart would be unwise.

"Here is my compromise," Prospero said. "Starting now, the person asked to leave the manor will not be sent to the hidden harbor to wait with unease. Instead, that person will go to my manor where they will be safe. I can only provide you with gifts for so long, the magic of the island is weak for how old it is. At veery tribal, they will come with me and watch. A sort of jury, if you will."

Cinderella raised her eyebrows. "Why just everyone here? Why not the others?"

"Well, Aurora and Snow White were pretty sick," Elena murmured.

Prospero summoned his staff. "It is decided then. A winner will be crowned and unable to come to my manor. Those who fail the tests will vote to send someone to my care. Are you prepared for today's test?"

The test seemed simple. Each person, sitting in a spot they chose based from the flowers Prospero made bloom, held two metal hands that they used to keep tension on a steel bar. If the tension was released, the steel bar would drop, breaking a glass motif of their kingdom, and they would be out of the challenge.

Elsa stared down at the Arendelle crocus at her feet. She tried to think of things that kept her hands steady. Her sister. Her people. Her prince. The metal went from tarnished brown to white. She took a breath. _Conceal it, don't feel it_. _Conceal it don't feel it. Conceal…_ As the ice continued to crawl, the tension was lost immediately. Elsa could only gasp as the metal bar slid out of the rings and onto the glass, shattering it. Not too far behind her, Megara blinked once and the thunderbolt insignia of Olympus was broken into pieces.

Not too far behind her, irony caught up to Cinderella. Here she was, staring at her own glass slipper put into glass. Yet one second of thinking about something else had made her lose her grip. The metal rod impaled the slipper.

The remaining princesses increased the tension. The challenge required absolute focus. It was something most of them were trained to do. Some had blocked out the noise of the other losing contestants. It was something, unfortunately, Anna didn't have. The second Arendelle crocus was cracked. The rose insignia at Belle's feet was shattered a few seconds later. Mulan, who was readjusting her grip, miscalculated a move. The dragon of her kingdom was split perfectly in half. Elena tried to catch her slipping bar, yet the crest of Avalor was splintered.

As she sat down, she saw only five contenders remaining. Jasmine, Sofia, Vanellope, Moana, and Kida still held tension, not even moving a hair. Moana had closed her eyes and was squeezing the rod tightly. Despite that, Moana began to struggle to keep the tension as she felt the rod slip. The spiraling shape of her people was dashed the minute she lost her focus.

As Jasmine saw her rod slide as she adjusted, she knew she was done for. The magic lamp symbol was broken. This left the two youngest players versus the oldest players. They stood steady for a good moment until Vanellope felt her rod slide. It broke into the Sugar Rush insignia, leaving Kida and Sofia left. The younger princess raised her arms, but in so doing, the tension was released and her insignia was broken.

Kida sighed in relief, letting her rod down. The other princesses clapped. Kida had won the Crown of Pearls and Roses. She would not be going to the manor, but perhaps she didn't need to. She could survive for a few days. She had survived 8,000 years after her kingdom had been devastated by a tidal wave. The crown felt strange on her head; she had seen the princesses with their tiaras and wondered how it could be kept in place for so long. As she saw the younger women who she beat, the Queen of Atlantis felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, and it was something she could talk about back at camp.

"Congratulations, Kida." Belle said as she pushed out the raft to help Kida and Moana catch fish. It was better to have some food on supply, she had argued, then to sit and let magic make food for them.

"I…I have to admit, I did not expect it so suddenly," Kida admitted, shyly looking down into the waves.

Moana coasted the raft to a stop above the deeper water. The manor was still in sight, and if the storm got worse, they could turn back around. She handed a net to the two women, who dipped it into the ocean before tying it off and waiting.

"So, Kida," Moana asked, "have you thought about who you want Prospero to look after?"

"I have," Kida answered. "I was contemplating either Sofia or Vanellope. They are young and the elements could very well get them hurt or sick. We saw how poorly Aurora looked from a rainstorm. I refuse to let a child suffer. Prospero may…"

"I don't trust Prospero." Belle said bluntly.

Kida sighed. "The conversation before our test told me so. Yet, Belle, I must ask you; if you were to assist an old woman or a child in need, which would you assist first? The person who has seen so much of life, or someone just beginning."

Belle sighed. "That's a good question."

Moana sat back. "It's not a bad idea to send one of the little girls home. I would send Sofia first. She's not like Vanellope, who does a lot of muscling through challenges."

"True, but to call her useless would be unfair," Kida said. "We were all on the same tribe before the splitting."

"I can talk to Anna and Elsa to see if they'll join our cause," Belle murmured. "The tricky part is working around Jasmine. She's…"

"…overprotective." Kida finished for her. "Jasmine should not know we are gunning for Sofia."

"What if we split the votes?" Moana asked. "Some of us vote for Sofia, some of us vote for Vanellope. Either way, a younger child gets someplace safer than a wild beach."

The nets tugged. Fish had been caught. From how heavy the net was when all three of them tugged it on the planks, their arms still sore from the test, it would be a good amount. They could ask Elsa to preserve some fish in ice and they could thaw it if need be. They paddled back to the shore, successful, and Belle wasted no time in laying out her plan to as many people as she could. Kida and Moana had followed suit. No matter what side, the princesses all seemed to come to some form of agreement.

This agreement came to a head when they walked into the cavern to have tribal with Prospero. When he asked how everyone was getting along, the anonymous answer was surprisingly well. Moana was applauded for her fishing, which made her blush. When asked who was being sent home, Cinderella had simply brought up the idea of capability against the elements. Jasmine described the experience until the manor as being one that showed the true colors of each princess, which was something Kida agreed to.

"In the end, Prospero," she murmured, "we will choose what is right for those who need the most protection."

The vote was settled. While Kida had her effigy, she refused to abuse its power. Not with the Crown on her head. Prospero read the votes. It was a tie, six votes Vanellope, six votes Sofia. He threw the votes into the fire, prompting a recount. The younger princesses sat next to one another, hands cradled like they were protecting one another from a bad storm. Prospero reemerged with the recounted votes. The final results were six votes Sofia, four votes Vanellope.

"Sofia," Prospero opened his arms to her. "You will come with me and be the first member of our jury. As for the rest of you, you may return to camp. Good evening."

The torches of the princesses returning to the manor became small baubles. Sofia was waiting patiently in the cavern of the old man to return. He took her hand with a smile. The all too familiar breeze of pearls and roses swept up around them. As they held hands, Sofia noticed the light in Prospero's eyes had grown brighter. The petals were swirling tighter now until they dissolved away, revealing a bedchamber not unlike her own at home.

"Prospero?" Sofia asked nervously.

"You have nothing to fear," the old man reassured her. He handed her a chalice filled with a sweetened nectar. "You'll sleep well after you try this."

The younger princess just tasted it until she felt sleep take her over. Prospero had carefully picked up the child and lay her in bed. She slept, her chest rising and falling. He looked at her. She was so young and fragile. Just like…just like _her_.

Prospero ran a hand through his hair. He had the final few in his grasp, and when he saw the test and tribals, he knew they were the right choices. He took the chalice that had spilled and waved his hand. The spilled nectar bubbled until it rose. In its golden color, it began to take shape. The watery texture dissolved into solid mass. A solid mass that was an exact replica of Sofia.

SPOTS IN THE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE: Elena, Moana, Belle, Vanellope, Jasmine, Elsa, Kida, Sofia, Anna, Megara, Mulan, Cinderella

VOTES:

Anna, Belle, Kida, Meg, Moana, and Vanellope voted for Sofia on Round 1. On the revote, Anna, Belle, Kida, Meg, Moana, and Mulan voted for Sofia.

Cinderella, Elena, Elsa, Jasmine, Mulan and Sofia voted for Vanellope on Round 1. On the revote, Cinderella, Elena, Elsa, and Jasmine voted for Vanellope.


	13. Chapter 13: Discipline and Strength

Jasmine was silent as the princesses returned to the manor. Sofia had been one the few people she could talk to. She could give advice to the younger girl. Now she was no longer with them at the mansion, left on the outskirts of so many. She ran a hand along the sandy walls with a sigh. There was always Elsa, but it seemed the ice queen had, in lack of better words, given her the cold shoulder. The Arabian princess opened the door to her own room, which, in a bittersweet way, was good. She needed to be alone.

This game was driving everyone to the brink of mistrust. To think, they were on a ship twenty two days ago, as acquaintances r simply allies to one another's kingdoms. Her own kingdom, Agrabah, had gone to the meeting to discuss trades of gems with Snow White's kingdom. Yet Snow White was sent home to lead the islands. Unless jewels bought fast ships, she doubted that the raven haired gem princess who preferred animals to people would be their rescue. She settled onto the bed and sighed, staring at the dark ceiling. Someone had to make a move soon. If not anyone else, then definitely her.

Breakfast in the manor was quiet. Coffee and tea was made, and everyone was drifting to possible individual pockets. Cinderella scrubbed the plates by the sink. Meg leaned against the window while squeezing water from her auburn ponytail. The only people choosing not to isolate themselves were Moana, Elsa, and Anna. But even as the group, they were silent. The only noise being made was the scrub brush washing away crumbs from haphazardly made rice cakes. Eating rice alone was becoming boring, and even though Tiana had been sent home, she had been able to help the other princesses try to be inventive with their limited food supplies.

There was a reward today, if the routine of the events played out. That was probably the one thing the housemates could agree on. All they had to do was wait for the wind with pearl dust and rose petals to whip into the house. Fragments of the last wind still littered the ground, and everyone had been too lazy to sweep them up.

"I wonder how Sofia's breakfast is going," Jasmine shattered the silence with her comment, prompting the others to look at her. The Arabian princess looked by the far the most haggard out of the original Estrella Tribe. Her jet black hair had fallen from its ponytail and was a tangled waterfall down her back. Her sea green silks were marred with dirt and the pants were fraying at the edges. Even her bejeweled headband was gone.

"You two were pretty close," Vanellope said. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Maybe she's helping Prospero come up with our reward for today?" Anna suggested.

"That would be nice," Belle agreed.

Kida set down her coffee cup. "I'm confused by the challenges. It's like Prospero is trying to test our feats of strength when most of us have had little to no athletic training."

Cinderella closed a cabinet. "Maybe it's to keep us entertained?"

"No, because usually he has us work for rewards," Mulan mused. "We get lucky when there is a reward tied to the challenge because usually it gets us away from our section of the island."

Elena held a finger up. "I have a suggestion. Maybe the group that wins reward looks for clues. Mulan said it herself, the island is huge."

Elsa eyed Elena quizzically. "This wouldn't have to do with looking for those effigies that keep us here longer, would it? Because something tells me you're also hinting we look for those, too." The Queen hadn't confided in anyone about the effigy she still was holding onto. Elena was planting an idea in her head, and she would only share it if she got to the reward site.

The wind summoned them later in the afternoon. The reward challenge set before them were two obstacle courses decorated with pearls on one, rose petals on the other. A hay stack, a webbing of rope, a pathway clustered with thick reeds, a net, and a wall stacked with bricks. Along the course were poles where a key hung dangling from the core of a conch.

"I remember these…" Mulan murmured. "These were some of the training exercises the Chinese army used…"

Like a phantom, Prospero emerged from the trees. "Excellent observation, Mulan. Yes, in my studies, I was inspired by the use of military training the Chinese army had. Tell us, my dear, what were the two most important aspects a soldier would need to have,

Mulan answered without any hesitation. "Discipline and strength."

"Very good. For today's challenge, you will need both. Using them, you must work as a team to reach the keys. Unlock your flag and you win the reward. The winners of today's challenge will be guided through the canopy of the forest, in a very different way. At the end of the tour, you will be treated to a grilled meal." As the princesses salivated over tender cuts of grilled chicken and beef, Prospero approached them to draw for teams.

Because there were eleven players, only one person did not get to participate. That person was Mulan. She was equal parts relieved and equal parts sad. This challenge would have given her a step closer to finding a clue on how to escape, yet it would have been unfair to her teammates that had not been trained in the army as she was.

"Do not despair, Mulan," Prospero sat next to her on the bench. "Since you have done this before, I will give an option to support one team. If your team wins reward, you may join them on the excursion."

Mulan looked at her choices. Cinderella, Jasmine, Belle, Vanellope and Meg stood at the rose bower, while at the pearl bower was Elena, Kida, Elsa, Moana, and Anna. One group had a physical advantage with the women from Pink Rose's ship having been part of hard working tribes. Yet the other group had proven that just because they wore ball gowns didn't mean they were weak. She herself had been an underdog in the Chinese army. Not just because she was a woman, but because she herself had been unsure of her skills. "I'll support the pearl team," she said decidedly.

Prospero signaled the start with thunder, and everyone rushed forward. The hay bunched as the mass of bodies rushed through. The pearl team struggled thanks to extra baggage from the ballgowns, and the first person out had been Vanellope. Next to her, all the rose team players went out at once. Hay flew through the air as they rushed to dust themselves off.

"Don't worry about the hay!" Anna cried. "We have to get that key!"

As they stood beneath the pole, Cinderella was finally able to pull herself free from the hay. Everyone stared at the key on their respective poles. Finally, both of them had different strategies. The pearl women knelt to give the smaller person, Vanellope, a boost so they could be lifted up and untie the key. On the rose side, Moana crouched so Kida could get on her back and snag the key. In a split second difference, Vanellope grabbed the key first with Kida right behind.

The rope crawl set everyone dead even. The reed rush had been the defining factor. The rose women rushed in at top speed. Splinters and snapped branches flew about with their combined forces. Anna began snapping reeds with her bare hands to make the run through easier. The last reed was snapped, sending Elena tumbling through sharpened prongs. Behind them, the pearl team was struggling, trying to run and hit the reeds with their combined weight being too weak to snap through more than three reeds.

"Try it again!" Mulan cheered. As Meg rolled through the sticks, she cheered, "that works! Keep going, pearl ladies!"

As the rose team received the second key and were tumbling through the net crawl, the pearl team worked on the second key. Jasmine had kept the ribbon from the first key and was climbing onto Cinderella's back. She swatted the key with the ribbon, setting it to swing. The second swat sent it careening onto the dirt where Vanellope grabbed it and held it up in triumph.

"You're still in it!" Mulan cried, "the roses are still in the net crawl!"

Now all ten women were tangled in the thin fishing net. Flashes of skirts and snagged heels were slowing people down. Moana was in the lead for the roses, guiding several people that were stuck. Taking advantage of the ballgowns, she hoisted herself out of the net crawl and grabbed the ribbons from the first two keys. On her team, the only two struggling were Elena and Elsa. She tossed them the ribbons, miming a tying motion to hoist their skirts. They followed through on her suggestion, gaining speed. Elena was able to catch up to Kida, leaving Anna and Elsa as the last few.

"Come on, Elsa," Anna cried, "think of the barbecue! And the trees!"

Elsa clumsily rolled onto one net. She was the last teammate to get out of the net crawl, leaving the last key. She rushed to the pole, gesturing to Moana. "I need a boost!" she cried. The islander bent low and Elsa peeled off her ice heels to climb on top. She gripped the ribbon and let out a small exhale, releasing some of her ice to freeze over the key. She hopped down, gesturing for Anna to grab it. The ginger princess grabbed the frozen metal, where upon the ice thawing, it slid off the ribbon and into her waiting hand.

Mulan frowned. The rose team had gotten a lead. The only people on her side out of the rope crawl were Belle and Vanellope. In the weave, she saw Jasmine wipe sweat from her head. "Come on, Jasmine!" Mulan cheered, "You've got this!" With that cheer, Jasmine rolled down below. Yet as she landed, her body shook and she ended up partially lying in the ground.

"I'll catch up," she said weakly, "just get that key."

The rose team rushed towards the brick wall. With their combined strength, a hole was pushed through. The second wall was much more firm, and forced them to take two running starts to burst through. As the wall deteriated, Elsa, Anna, and Moana rushed to the locked flag with their respective keys. The locks were rusted through, and while the keys fit, it was a struggle to turn them. One lock was pried free after some effort. The second lock went through easier. Anna fumbled with her key, but with support from her older sister, the third key was pushed through. They pulled the freed locks and a silk banner depicting a rose was lifted. Cheers echoed through the glade.

The pearl team, who had gotten their third key, slumped against their final challenge in defeat. Jasmine hung her head low. Meg muttered angrily under her breath. Belle forced back tears but failed to keep them from tumbling down her face.

"Belle, are you all right?" Cinderella asked.

"I'm just hungry," Belle answered.

Mulan approached her. Seeing her team appear so winded after a loss cut her. Especially with women she was growing to like. A consoling hand fell to the brunette's shoulder. The warrior and the scholar locked eyes. Besides hunger, they were both thinking something along the same lines. They may have lost the challenge, but it would open a window to figure something out while the others were in the jungle enjoying tours. "We'll get through the afternoon together," Mulan said. "You'll be fine."

That afternoon had been long and tedious for the losers of the challenge. For their dinner, they tried to infuse the rice with tea to give it more flavor. Unfortunately, the tea had been steeped for too long and the rice was overly flavored. A few gags later everyone tossed the ill cooking attempt into the ocean.

"I'm tired of rice," Vanellope muttered "I need a meal."

"We all do, sweetie," Meg muttered.

Jasmine stood up. "Then why don't we go ask Prospero for something other than this."

Cinderella blinked. "Jasmine, we can't just demand food."

"Why not?" Jasmine asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Vanellope said it best, we're done with rice. We can't just thrive on the same meal for the same day."

Belle frowned. "The food might be enchanted, Jasmine. If we just take it by force, something bad could happen."

Jasmine laughed hollowly. "Bad? What could be worse? We've been stranded here thanks to an ill timed storm playing games for a wicked sorcerer. I had this happen before back in Agrabah. I was too dumb to see that I was being manipulated. If Aladdin hadn't opened my eyes, my father would have forced me to marry the sorcerer."

Vanellope cringed. "Ew! Was he, like, old and crusty?"

"The oldest," Jasmine shuddered.

"I was attempted to be wooed, too," Belle murmured. "He was the town 'hero'" Her air quotes were blunt. "When really, all he wanted was more attention. I could see through his handsome face."

Jasmine huffed heatedly. "And what about Prospero? You don't seem to be looking closer at him. A little girl is with him and until I see her for myself, I am not going to sit around and starve."

"Jasmine." Meg said firmly. "We get it, you're mad, but going in without a solid plan is stupid."

Mulan nodded. "I made a mistake rooting or you guys for reward. But what we need to do is play smart. The only people who we know have magic are Elsa and Kida. They're on reward right now. Going up right now to face Prospero would get us all hurt."

Jasmine scowled at the others. Saying nothing else, she left the lounge. Everyone exchanged silent looks. Obviously, Jasmine had every right to be angry, but she was going forward without any sort of rational thinking. She was also tired by the challenge and it was making her make unwise decisions. Come tribal, they would have to vote out Jasmine so perhaps she could see for herself the very issues she was complaining about.

The winners of the challenge came back around the last ray of sunset. According to them, the tour of the island was something all five of the had never experiences. A series of ropes were woven though the canopy. They were required to straddle swing like devices and slide across the ropes across the platforms. After zipping down the last one, their feast of grilled meats, vegetables, and a very fine wine had awaited them.

Mulan approached the two Arendelle sisters, with Anna brimming in delight. "Listen, I want to talk strategy."

Anna's aqua eyes glittered. "Go on."

Mulan lowered her voice to a whisper, "So, while you were having fun, Jasmine was just…raving. She's paranoid and it got us all on edge. I was thinking of voting for her at council. That way she gets to see for herself what's going on."

"I know Belle will vote with us," Elsa whispered, "she and I have been close since the first mix up."

Mulan nodded curtly. "I can convince Vanellope, too."

"Oh, yeah, she likes us. Good kid," Anna agreed.

"I know tomorrow is the immunity challenge," Mulan muttered. "Hopefully one of us wins and we can set that plan into motion."

The next day, the immunity challenge was subtle compared to the physical challenge the other day. The women were asked to memorize a series of symbols that Prospero created with magic. Using small cubes, they to repeat the order. If anyone guessed wrong, they were out. Elena had gotten the second named item wrong, forcing her out. Following her were Meg and Vanellope, who both got the third item wrong. Another pair was kicked out, Mulan and Moana, on the fourth. To everyone's surprise the smartest castaway, Belle, was knocked out with the fifth item. By the end of round one, only four individuals were left; Elsa, Anna, Cinderella, and Jasmine.

Round two led them to try and repeat seven items. Elsa stole a look at Jasmine. She looked cleaner, but her eyes betrayed her true senses. One slip would no doubt spiral her into madness. She took a breath, focusing back on the challenge. Everyone got the first part right. On the second part, they lost Anna. Jasmine was kicked out on the third part, much to Elsa's delight; the other part had been Jasmine muttered about second guessing herself where she at next to a bonding Meg and Elena. It was down to her and Cinderella. They both got the fourth part right. At the fifth part, her palms began to twitch. Ice climbed on the cube. Was she right? Would this count in her victory?

"Star is right," Prospero called. "Congratulations, Elsa, you have won individual immunity."

As the shell crown was placed on her head, Elsa could sigh in relief. Cinderella patted her in congrats. The plan would be laid down at tribal council. She wasn't sure if anyone else was in besides her sister, Mulan, and Belle, but it would make for an interesting series of votes. She stroked the effigy, choosing not to play it. She kept her mind clear and cold throughout the rest of the day, even as they marched to tribal and her torch was chilled. Complaints of Jasmine's behavior were brought up by several. The Arabian princess quickly rebuffed the sorcerer, but when Sofia, who emerged and sat in the designated jury seat, she calmed down. Elsa was asked to vote first, and she made the first strike. Behind her, several others votes and struck. She played with the cape of her dress as she waited for Prospero to start tallying the votes.

"The second member of our jury, staying in my home safe," Prospero announced, "is Jasmine." As Jasmine's torch was snuffed and she came to hug Sofia, the wizard looked at them. "As you saw tonight, discipline and strength are required in more than just physical challenges. Good night, ladies."

THE VOTES

Anna, Belle, Elsa, Mulan and Vanellope voted for Jasmine

Elena, Jasmine, Kida, and Moana voted for Anna

Cinderella and Meg voted for Vanellope.


	14. Chapter 14: Something in the Water

Mulan poured tea into the cups of her fellow winners. She, Belle, Elsa, Meg and Elena had won the reward challenge Prospero had given them. They had been given four barrels, two pieces of driftwood, and ten feet of rope. Prospero told them they had to cross the beach without stepping on the sand. Should anyone on that team fall of, they would have to start over. Team teams had been chosen in a schoolyard pick style, so she had been selected by her team's captain, Elena.

Their reward had been a flight on strange creatures that Elena explained were called "albriques." They were rainbow colored beings wild animals. They were rewarded with a fine tea with sweets and savories on the outskirts of the volcano. Apart from the bubbling noise of the lava and the tea being poured into the beautiful china cups, everyone was silent.

Mulan glanced down at the mug. The sleeves of her jade green hanfu were soiled, and her chapped hands looked out of place holding such a delicate mug. She exchanged a glance over to Meg, who was busy pulling cheese from a savory pastry stuffed with tomato paste-cheese combination. She then looked back over at Belle and Elsa, the only two women she felt she could genuinely trust in this small group. They were stirring and sipping their respective teacups, openly avoiding looking over at Elena, who was playing with an albrique like it was a small dog. The tension could be cut with a sword; she would know, she had seen countless battles. A battle no one was taking the initiative with.

She set her cup down. The glass rattled. Tea sloshed on the sides, spilling to the ground.

"We have to do something! I'm done sitting on pretty little pillows, sleeping on pretty beds, playing these stupid games just to sit on pretty pillows!" she cried out.

Elsa lowered her teacup. "There's a time and a place to talk strategy, Mulan. Openly spitting out disdain will paint a target on your back."

Mulan gaped at her. "Wait, you actually like _these_ pointless games Prospero is making us play?"

Elsa's eyes flashed. "I never said I did…."

"Mulan." Belle interjected, her voice firm, "you're making Elsa upset. You know what happens when that comes up."

"Oh, I'm aware!" Mulan shouted. "Ice the volcano! It'll let Prospero know that we aren't going to be putting up with whatever it is he's doing. It'll drive the hint that we need to get home."

"And what'll happen then?" Belle counterargued, folding her arms. "What if right now, someone is coming for us. The volcano might be their only beacon to the island."

"Belle, we've been here for 25 days," Mulan spat. "25 days! And every time we go talk to Prospero, he supposedly sends one of us home! Not one badge from those kingdoms has come by!"

Belle pursed her lips in thought. "Have you considered distance? What if it takes longer to get from here to one of the kingdoms?"

Mulan groaned. "Last I checked, we had no landlocked kingdoms! It'd be easy for someone to just gather an armada and sail down here."

"There's navigation issues. What if we aren't on a map?!"

"I think the princesses sent home would know Prospero's island, Belle!"

"Not from a distance!"

"What about the kids! Last I checked, we didn't send children on these missions. Vanellope is still around, and I'm beginning to wonder if she really is a princess!"

"Says the general who just happened to be on a boat filled with bluebloods?!"

"I told you for the last time, I went because I volunteered to escort the Wishing Star! It wasn't my idea for the boat to sink and get lost! And it wasn't my idea to let supposedly innocent women die!"

And so they bickered on and off. Their voices rose over the din of a few birds. The lava itself seemed to be boiling and steaming in agreement with each argument. The fight ended with both of them storming away from the table in opposite directions. Mulan's hands had been quivering while Belle had retained a silent huff and snort.

Belle snapped a twig in half, throwing it into the ocean. Her major fight with Mulan was making everything stack against her in terms of finding friends and allies. Most of the princesses that had been on board the Wishing Star had been sent home. Or so Prospero said. She tried to remember how the map of the kingdom looked. Mulan was right; most of the the kingdoms had a coastline, so getting a ship wouldn't be hard. Her problem was her closest political ally, Cinderella, was still on the island with her.

A wave crashed again, and Belle let the argument play out. She was finally calming down and so she began thinking about Mulan's points. She herself was suspicious of Prospero, so why had she been defending him? Sofia had been revealed to be safe at the tribal vote, yet her eyes had appeared…vacant. There was an open room in the manor. Perhaps they could convert it into a strategic playing field?

She picked up a stick and began drawing lines in the sand. The youngest princess was Vanellope. Getting her home would be a priority. Yet for her own selfish needs, she had to send Cinderella home. Cinderella wasn't with them at the reward. She could perhaps plant a seed of getting her off the island. Hadn't she been famous for just scraping the clock and beating a curse for it? In the lines, she made X's for the princesses she knew would listen to reason – Elsa, whom she had become close with, and by extension Elsa's younger sister Anna. Meg would be a good person to talk to about sending Cinderella home as she appeared to continuously vote with the Arendelle sisters. That made four of them for Cinderella. The question was, who would the rest of the tribe vote for? Would they be talking about everyone on the volcano isle, targeting them?

Belle brushed away the lines with a charred leaf. She had to talk to Elsa and possibly start the voting process early.

Meanwhile, on the main island, the losers of the challenge were lounging on the makeshift furniture supplied to them by Prospero. As Moana sharpened a makeshift hunting spear that she had ever since they were individual tribes, Vanellope was jumping up and down on the couch. The cushions were not ideal for jumping, and even her power of glitching was starting to dull it down.

"Vanellope, could please you stop?" Cinderella begged. She was pressing a cold rag against her shoulder, which she had bruised during the reward challenge. The group had been hectic in creating their bridge of barrels and planks. They sacrificed strength for speed, resulting in everyone crouching down low and losing their footing, thus falling onto the sand, some in more painful ways.

Kida pulled out her healing crystal and pressed it against the glass princess' shoulder. The blue aura hummed against the tattered and dulling silver dress, making it appear the color of the sky. "Rolling worked for a short time?" Her joke was weak, but it did usher a small laugh from Vanellope.

"Yeah, I thought we could catch up if we rolled them! Nope! Looks like the smarts won this round!"

"And here I thought more streetwise moves would be our advantage," Moana said.

Vanellope flopped onto the cushions. "Welp, we all can't be smarty pants like Belle and Mulan. Wonder how that volcano activity is going?"

"Chocolate sounds so good right now," Anna whined.

Vanellope hummed in agreement. "Maybe we can take some crumbs off their jacket! I mean, a crumb was a snakc for me when I was living on the steets! All before they put that big old crown on my head. I don't understand how you guys in your foofy princess dresses can survive in them!"

Moana held up a finger. "Okay, I'll stop you there. Not all of us are princesses."

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're all princesses in some way! Daughter of a man with power, wearing pretty dresses, doing something to have people worship the dirt we walk on. It's all the same!"

Kida frowned. "Vanellope, we surprisingy have responsibilities left for us by our parents. We are not simply pampered on hand and foot. Some of us actually act as diplomats. It was why the Wishing Star and the Pink Rose were meeting before this accident had occurred. We had cultural shares to discuss, ideas that have yet to spread across borders be they land or sea. That is what being a princess is. It is not just marrying someone to live out the rest of your days with…"

"Pft, to some of us, it is," Anna snorted.

"Save that for tribal," Vanellope muttered, swatting the air. "At least you aren't talking to animals like Snowy was!"

The following afternoon, Prospero had led them for the immunity challenge. The setup had taken place over a pristine lagoon. Despite the beauty of the rainbow laced waterfall and the purple hued rocks, they knew this was a challenge that would test their limits. Ten individual platforms were set up just at the edge of the water. A rope with knots tied along the length hung off a pole on each platform.

"You will lean back on these platforms holding onto the rope over the water," Prospero spoke.  
I'm sure you wouldn't complain about your dresses being relatively washed," His dry quip made a few of the princesses chuckle before he continued, "In five minute intervals, you will move your hands further down to the next knot. When you can't hold on and you drop into the water, you are out of the challenge."

After drawing for spots, the princesses moved their hands below the first knot. Ten bodies leaned out over the water, each one clinging to a knot for dear life. Already, the pull of their thighs was beginning to burn. The platform only supported the balls of their feet with the heels just barely sitting above. A few of them readjusted their stances, hoping to find some comfort.

Moana let out a small whimper as she nearly pitched herself into the lagoon. Luckily, she was able to grab onto the rope. Unfortunately, as she did, her foot slid off the platform. With a painful bump on her chin from missing the rope, she fell in. Right behind her fell Elena, who had slipped trying to readjust her grip. They swam out of the lagoon and sought solace on the rocks, squeezing out dirty water from their respective clothes.

Vanellope could feel the pain sear through her body. Every time she glitched, she had felt like she was traveling beyond a certain speed. Glitching wasn't going to help her here. She tried to focus. She thought of her home in Sugar Rush. How the brownies at the reward challenge had nothing on the ones there. How she could simply glitch across the finish line and win each race. She could win this race. She had to win. That wa the last thought she had as her hands glitched and pitched her into the water.

"Excellent recovery, Mulan!" Prospero remarked to the warrior that reclaimed her position after a brief struggle. "You've worked very hard to maintain that strength!"

That same strength could not be said for Elsa. She was stealing a glance over at Mulan, as if looking at her could gift her that strength. Her hands quaked and the rope began to ice. She tilted her head back, ignoring the cold and the searing pain in her thighs. She could hike up mountains. Now she was letting a platform get the best of her? Just as she tried to readjust her grip on a nop-iced part of rope, she slipped and fell. A snowflake shaped splash mark remained.

Kida bent her wobbling knees. Perhaps moving would keep her focused on something else. Unfortunately, her movements were too big. As she bent down again, her toes slipped from the platform. She had still been gripping the rope before gravity ripped it away. Meg watched the Atlantean queen take a plunge before deciding her weak arms and weak ankles had enough. Without any cares, she released her rope.

There were four princesses left. All of them were keeping the exact same mindset. They did _not_ want to go to tribal council without the tiara. They did not want to go to the place where Prospero kept them while they waited for their way home. They did not want to see the wreckage of the ships. Someone had to get that tiara and get them out.

Unfortunately for her, Mulan was not going to be one of them. Her hands burned from holding the rope for so long. The next thing she knew, she had fallen and the water had come over her head. Her jet black hair fell from its bun and the ribbon securing it sank to the bottom of the lagoon.

Belle, Anna, and Cinderella were the only three remaining. The yellow, pink, and white platforms were still so small and the water so close. It was amazing to see two princesses in ballgowns go against someone in a more appropriate dress for athletics.

"Now, we must move to the next knot," Prospero declared.

The three remaining princesses moved without any struggles. Their arms were shaking from the sheer amount of strength it took to hold on. Cinderella took a deep, cleansing breath. Belle gripped the rope a bit tighter. Anna stole a look at the water, now even closer with how angled they were standing.

Anna's sister was famous for her mantra. Now the younger sister had one of her own. Dig deep. Find inner thoughts to keep you hanging on. She closed her eyes and focused on Arendelle. Her lips peeled up as she thought about Kristoff and Sven. Of Olaf. Of the trolls. Even of her sister opening the doors after spending so much time shutting her out. The agony of leaning and holding onto the rope disappeared. She opened her eyes when she felt a tightness in her legs. But the moment she did, she fell back into the lagoon, forcing her out of the challenge.

"So, it's down to Cinderella and Belle," Meg murmured.

Elsa nodded. "Both peasants that became princesses by marriage. One that broke a curse, the other given the chance to find love through magic."

Vanellope whistled. "Can't decide which one I want to win more…"

The two contestants looked at one another. To think they shared the deck of the Wishing Star together. Now they stood a few inches apart.

Cinderella spoke first. "However long you go, I'll stay on longer."

Belle shook a fly from her shoulder. "My fingers are numbing, I'll give you that…"

Cinderella leaned back up before lowering back. "I feel secure now."

Belle winced. "I have to let go…"

"NO!" Mulan cried out. "Belle, you fought too hard to get here! Think about who you're trying to get home to. Don't you dare give up!"

Those were the words Belle needed to here. It was funny how the world of warrior women worked. Yesterday, Mulan was picking a fight with her on when to strike. Now, she was giving her much needed words of wisdom. She was right. She thought of her father. Of her friends in the palace. Of Adam, and how disappointed he would be to here she let a simple cramping of her fingers be her downfall.

"Keep fighting!" Elsa joined in the cheers.

"Move your feet around," Moana suggested.

Cinderella stole a look at the brunette. She was visibly shaking and her eyes were closed tight in pain. Watching her was hurtful in of itself. She had endured harder than holding a rope. She had been hurt by her stepfamily for sport. It was only by finding dreams through impossible tasks had she endured, getting the ending she so desired. She reached up to grab the rope to right herself and shake off her own pain. Yet as she did, her balance became uneven. Cinderella only had time to cry out before she hit the water and resurfaced, pushing away the folds of her wet ballgown.

Ela and Mulan both rushed to assist Belle off of her platform. The rest of the princesses clapped and applauded for Belle's win of individual immunity, Belle's voice of gratitude was, "This is what lifting pounds of encyclopedias does to you."

As Prospero placed the immunity crown on her head, he asked, "How close were you to falling?"

"I can't feel my pinkies," Belle answered with a wince.

"You have some kind of hidden strength," Cinderella said, full of genuine humility.

Elsa smiled, "Someone very close to me said strength of heart always gets you through the most trying challenges. You found it, Belle."

Belle swiped a hair from her eyes. "I did. With some help," she cast a smile to Mulan.

Tribal council had not even been discussed when the princesses returned to the manor. All they had time for was a bracing pot of tea to keep themselves warm from an incoming rainstorm. The wind rustled several leaves outside the window, and the heavy smell of rain was threatening to loom over them. Their torches billowed in the wind. The only things they shared with Prospero was how much holding a rope hurt and how, well, the water did wash their clothes, but they would kill for soap. They had dried themselves using blankets from the abandoned beds. Even the jury of Sofia and Jasmine had to chuckle as the cleaner, if not still bedraggled, states. The princesses staying with Prospero looked fresh and clean. There was even a rich smelling rose and jasmine perfume hanging in the air, and it wasn't just from an incense burner Propsero lit to help liven the mood.

The votes had been prompted this time by Meg. She walked into the hidden room and had written her vote quickly, nodding to the next princess to go. In a way, it had been the fastest voting process. Did that mean everyone voted for the same person? It would be revealed when Prospero showed the votes. No one offered an effigy, so he proceeded with a reading.

It was a tie; five votes Vanellope, five votes Cinderella.

Prospero tossed the votes into the fire. The parchment curled and flaked into black ash that flew up like his pearl dust. The princesses revoted, and surprisingly, a similar tactic had been presented. One went, then curtly nodded to another to go. Prospero took the shell and read the second votes.

"Interesting," he murmured, a hand on his beard. "we're tied again…four votes Vanellope, four votes Cinderella."

"Can't the jury vote?" Jasmine asked, breaking her silence. A look was shot to her, and she was silenced.

Prospero pulled out a bag from his sleeve. "No. The jury has a purpose that will be fulfilled later. For now, we must add a third member. To do that," he opened the bag and presented it, "we must draw for pearls. Reach in, but do not peak or reveal your pearl early." The bag was sent around the council to the remaining princesses. The pearls were all the same size, but different in shape. After they had been distributed, Prospero asked they reveal their find. The princess with the black pearl would be sent to the jury.

Megara gasped when her pearl was revealed. The jewel was shaped like a teardrop with a beautiful rainbow sheen. Yet, it was black. She had been sent to the jury. Her heart sank. She wanted to help figure out this wizard was a fraud, and maybe make herself a trustworthy individual. She picked up her torch, and let Prospero extinguish it. She leaned against a stone wall, waiting for the wizard to escort her home with Sofia and Jasmine. He was giving some weird parting words like he always did.

Prospero entered some time later, looking her over. "Tell me…what is your kingdom again?"

"Thebes," she answered without fear.

He nodded. "Greece. A land of noble heroes. Yet," he looked into her violet eyes, "you did not seem to be a hero's type. You don't even seem to be a royal type. I have no use for you,…"

Meg folded her arms. "So what are you going to do? Lock me up? I'll just escape out and steal a boat home. Whatever game you're playing, I'm not interested in playing."

Prospero smiled. This time, it wasn't the kind hearted compassionate smile he wore. He looked like a cat that had corner a mouse. The grin wasn't demonic, but the wide stretch, coupled with his storm colored eyes, diminished the grandfatherly demeanor he usually put on.

"I'm afraid, my dear, you'll be playing for a little while longer. Twelve more days…then I'll let you go."

That was the last thing Megara comprehended before her mind was filled with a rose scented fog.

THE VOTES:

Belle, Vanellope, Mulan, Elsa, and Anna voted for Cinderella

Cinderella, Elena, Meg, Moana, and Kida voted for Vanellope


	15. Chapter 15: When It Rains, It Pours

Back in the Diamante Manor, the princesses were trying to retain as much comfort as they could. Cinderella was threading a needle through the hem of her gown. She had sufficed in using strands of spider web for thread. The last time she had a dress made of love and magic, her stepsisters had ruined it. Because of her adept work in sewing, she had volunteered to repair as many of the dresses as she could. She had lost the reward challenge alongside Belle, Elena, Mulan, and Vanellope. Stitching the remnants of her old life was all she had left.

The reward challenger winners were Elsa, Anna, Kida, and Moana. The reward had been studying notes of family history at Prospero's library. The look of defeat n Belle's face had betrayed Cinderella's own feelings. She missed the smell of books, and even just feeling the books. Without them, she wondered if it would affect her when they got home. If they got home. Her blue eyes darted to a rose plant. Notches were being carved in every day by the more woodsy princesses. A new notch was fresh and green against twenty or so scars.

Mulan was practicing some kind of fighting technique with a stick. She had not been selected in the schoolyard pick for the challenge, and thus was exiled with the losers back to the mansion. The challenge had been a strangely gruesome one, and Cinderella kept replaying it over and over;

 _The sleeping bodies of Snow White and Aurora had been presented when the girls arrived at the garden patch Prospero had summoned them to. The coffins were bedazzled with gleaming stones. Everyone was equal parts relieved, equal parts horrified. Prospero told the women that it was fine; They were only sleeping. The challenge had been to carry one coffin through a maze made of overgrown brambles. Cinderella was asked to carry Snow White's coffin, Elsa was asked to carry Aurora's. The teams had been divvied by a schoolyard pick. It was clear where the lines stood in terms of trust from where they stood, and who Mulan picked to get across._

 _The challenge had been difficult. Thorns bit into the women's unprotected shoulders and hairs. Gowns were tattered. Cinderella flashed back to Anastasia and Drizella's cruelty towards her mother's old gown. The memory of pink ribbon and satin falling like rain, along with aqua pearls dripping from a broken necklace. The gown had been retorted to rags, leaving the once hopeful Cinderella humiliated in her own home. These thorns were forcing in those memories. The blur of thorns could easily be replaced with bitter insults, accusations of theft, and the sneering pinched faces of the stepsisters. Her eyes stung with tears, some were falling. She barely made out Elena and Belle's cries for help._

 _It was only when Prospero's thunder erupted that she found herself and her team looking at Aurora's coffin, sitting by an arbor of white roses, did she know they had lost._

Vanellope sauntered into the room, humming an off-key song. Cinderella nearly pricked herself with the needle. After seeing her colleague resume a composed position, she smiled cheekily. "Song not lifting your mood, Cindy?"

Cinderella grimaced. "I'm not in the singing mood."

Vanellope waved her hand. "Aw, phooey for you. I'm doin' it because I hear you ladies singing all the time! Hey, I'm goin' to go look for effigies. Do you want to come with?"

Cinderella shook her head. "No thank you."

Vanellope saluted with a sly "Okie Dokie", and in a blur of her glitch, she disappeared from the sitting room. A few seconds later, just as Cinderella was snipping the thread free from repairing the rip, Vanellope returned.

"The winners are back. Just letting you know."

Just as she glitched away, Elsa walked back in with Kida and Moana in tow. Mulan entered from inside, the stick pointed down. She frowned.

"Where's Anna?" Mulan asked.

Elsa frowned. "Prospero told us she started to look sick. Time in the manor made her…unhealthy. So he's taking care of her there."

Mulan hummed in thought. "So, she'll be on the jury whenever Prospero decides to pull his immunity challenge or whatever. At least we know she's safe."

That night, Mulan couldn't sleep. Anna disappearing during the reward challenge was too suspicious. She had already pitched the idea of going after Prospero, and losing the challenge was a deep-rooted stab enough. She left her bed, leaving Vanellope snoring on the mat next to her. It wasn't like the ten-year-old would notice her absence.

Thunder and lightning flashed and boomed. The driving rain pattered into the garden as she stepped outside, taking a seat by the twenty-six day marked rose bush. Her hand fell over the marks. She had begun to make these back on the other tribal beach. With each trace, she murmured the name of someone that had been supposedly voted off.

"Eilonwy…Merida…Rapunzel…Ariel…Aurora…Tiana…Snow White…Pocahontas…"

Her thumb nearly grazed a thorn when she got to Sofia, Jasmine, and Megara. Now Anna. She picked up the stick she had been practicing with earlier that afternoon. She should start something. This island was eating away her mind. Who knew what it was doing to everyone else. The stick lay in a puddle so clear, her reflection was caught. Someone was approaching from behind. Grabbing the stick, she turned and held it out…

…to Elsa, who held up her hands in a defensive stance, her blue eyes narrowing and the rain turning to snow where her powers hit it.

"I don't want to fight you," Elsa murmured. "Anna wouldn't want me to fight. But I will if I have to."

Mulan lowered her stick. "If it helps, I don't want to fight either."

Another voice joined them. "Mulan? Can we talk?" Like a phantom made of rose petals, Belle appeared from by the bushes. The warrior princess remembered the Last time they spoke, they ended up arguing over a volcano. But before Mulan could muster anything, Belle's words surprised her.

"I want to apologize, for what I said at the volcano."

Mulan sighed. "Better later than never, I guess."

Belle looked at the warrior long and hard with her hazel eyes gleaming in determination. "And I want to help you get off the island, maybe also rescue the others. I've been thinking about it. You're right. The reason I didn't say anything at the volcano was…"

"…was because you thought someone was listening," Elsa finished. She cooled down her powers. Even with her platinum blonde hair tangled and soaked, she still had an intense regal air that made Mulan want to lower her head out of instinct for respecting royalty.

"Prospero no doubt is watching us. The question is through what," Belle murmured.

"At first, I thought I was being paranoid," Elsa said, "but I agree. He's watching us every time we win a reward. The study was…chilly, even for me, and cold hardly ever affects me," she giggled nervously.

Mulan held out the stick. "I was going over who was asked to leave in my head before you two showed up. We can make a notch based on who is gone."

Belle touched the countdown. "It couldn't hurt. The other question is how do we keep Prospero off the trail?"

Elsa reached into the folds of her gown. "I wanted to tell Anna, but if we're going to work together, I have to put my trust in someone." In the glittering blue fabric, she exposed the tiny statue. It had begun to weather from being hidden, and a few sparkles from her dress had bonded to the material. "I have an effigy. The ones Prospero says keep us bound here."

Mulan studied it. From up close, they looked like the lucky symbols from her home in China. "Or it protects us from whatever magic has him in a loop."

Elsa repocketed it. "I haven't felt the need to use it. But with Anna gone, there's no point in holding onto it."

Belle arched her eyebrow. "And you plan on using it on yourself…?"

"Either I or someone I think can help us. Which now comes to who else we can trust, or who we want to protect?"

Mulan tucked a raven hair behind her ear. "To tell you the truth, I was thinking of voting for Vanellope at the tribal. She's harmless. Maybe a bit too enthusiastic at times, but she means well."

Belle nodded. 'She's like the annoying little sister here. No offense, Elsa."

Elsa laughed. "None taken. Mulan, why did you want Vanellope? Her glitch powers could be useful for spying…"

Mulan shook her head. "Sofia is stuck with Prospero. Vanellope could glitch everyone out, including her. We already sent one little girl to a possible unnecessary sacrifice?"

"So you want to do it again to _another_ child?" Belle cried. Realizing her raised voice could awaken the others, she lowered it. "I was hoping of voting out Cinderella. Think about it. She's hardworking, but today in the challenge she seemed…stressed. Even today after losing the challenge, she was very much on edge. Prospero even said he sends people home if they are too overwhelmed."

Mulan nodded, still unconvinced. "It…would explain why some of the princesses aren't even on the jury. But why put Snow White and Aurora to sleep?"

Elsa held up a hand. "During the challenge, I noticed the sleeping forms were…going back and forth between visible and invisible. Whatever spell Prospero cast, it means that, well, physically, Snow White and Aurora aren't here."

"What about the jury?" Belle asked.

"I'll look closer during tribal," Elsa murmured. "I was thinking…What if we split the vote? One of us votes for Vanellope, another two vote for Cinderella? I'm not sure how Kida and Moana play, they seem to keep to themselves."

Belle nodded. "I say for tomorrow's vote, the chips will fall where they may. If we do go into a split vote, we might go to pearls again. You remember what happened with Megara?"

Mulan nodded. "I agree with Belle. I don't want to go to pearls again. It could mean anyone would be sent to Prospero. But at least we have two potentials to send to the jury."

Elsa patted her effigy. "I'm not sure who all has the other effigy either."

"Be careful with it then, Your Majesty," Mulan said gravely.

The rain continued into the following morning. By noon, when the sun was just a sliver of light against the gray, Prospero had summoned everyone to their next immunity challenge. Buckets were sitting lined across small gallow carved from thorny rose brambles. Prospero explained that the princesses had to hold onto the rope keeping the bucket attached to the pulley with one arm. If at any point, the bucket, filled with rainwater, drenched them, they were out of the challenge.

One by one, each princess felt the tingling pain. The strain had made their muscle twitch and ache. Kida, Moana, and Mulan held their free arms behind their necks to avoid further injury. Elena felt her back start to buckle. Ten minutes passed. Everyone continued to hold on to their buckets.

The first princess to be eliminated was Elsa. Her arm numbed to the point where she had to let go. The torrent of water was chilled, layered with extra leaves from the rained on rose arbors. She massaged her shoulder, walking to the bench to sit. All she could hope was one of her allies won immunity.

But it wasn't in her favor. Belle was the second eliminated. Fourteen minutes into the challenge, and they sat back to rest. No other buckets were wavering.

After eighteen minutes, Vanellope muttered, "Well, forget it!" The bucket poured over her ponytail. Bits of candy littered the beach. The queen and bookish princess discretely smiled at each other. Vanellope was out. Good. If they could vote her to safety, there would be some security.

"Does that feel good?" Moana asked.

Vanellope shook herself like a dog that went into a bath. "Well, I can't feel one side of my body. Feels kind of tingly and weird…"

After thirty-six minutes, Mulan became drenched and eliminated. She bit back an angry cry. She, Belle, and Elsa didn't have a shot. That and the strain had been one of the hardest endurance challenges she had ever faced. Her hand rubbed the tense muscle.

Cinderella dropped after forty-four minutes. Everyone applauded as she walked to the bench. Elena, who had felt her back tense more and had ignored it, had begun to move ever slightly. One wrong move and her bucket would spill. Just as she adjusted the arm holding the rope, her bucket crashed over her.

The challengers left were Kida and Moana. The Islanders were rooted in their spots, unmoving. They said with their arms high over their necks as the rains ceased. Fifty-five minutes and nothing happened. An hour passed and nothing happened. Fifteen minutes and the two princesses looked at each other. Brown eyes met blue. Their lips didn't move, but the determination behind the agony was spelled clear as day for them. They continued looking at one another for another thirty minutes. They spoke through nothing but glances and occasional winces of pain.

"You can heal us, Kida," Moana muttered after feeling an incredible shoot go down her arm. The water cascaded on her. The touch was soothing, but not as soothing as Kida's crystal would be. She walked back, soaked, clapping with her other princesses.

Kida smiled as the crown was placed upon her head. "I will heal everyone. This challenge was not kind."

The Atlantean crystal against sore muscles was like a warm bath scented with flowers. As Kida healed them all, they sighed in relief. Prospero would no doubt continue to challenge them. As they prepared to head for his study, one alliance deadest on a grand plan, everyone looked to the horizon where more rainclouds were starting to push through. The gloom hung overhead as Prospero continued to ask the women how things were in the mansion. Anna was shown to be on the jury, alive and well yet very blank-faced as the others had been, much to Elsa's worry. All the more reason she wrote down Vanellope's name. The girl could use her glitching to give her one last talk with her sister, perhaps see what was going on inside the magician's home.

Vanellope was voted out with five votes to her name, three of which had been written for Cinderella. After the seven "safe" princesses returned to the Diamante Manor, Prospero had scrutinized the girl. Her glitching powers were too dangerous for his plan, not to mention she was far too young to play a role in his plan. As he had said to the princesses, which was a partial truth, he sent her home in a dinghy.

FINAL VOTES

Cinderella, Elena, Elsa, Kida, and Moana voted for Vanellope

Belle, Vanellope, and Mulan voted for Cinderella


	16. Chapter 16: Lunch at Prospero's

Raindrops hissed in the fireplace of the Diamante Mansion. Kida was still nursing the injuries of those who suffered the tension from the day's immunity challenge. As she healed, she tried in vain to keep her anger from getting to her. Moana was sitting nearby, rubbing a tense Mulan. Belle was by the fire, where her yellow ballgown, smudged with sand and smelling of ocean water, looked like burnished gold in the fire's light. The blue crystal was cool against the tightened muscle, water to fire.

"And you'd think me feeding farm animals would have prepared me," she said with a dry laugh.

Mulan laughed. "Out of practice, Princess?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. We've been on the island for a while. Have we added a new check yet?

"No, but it's on my to do list," Moana answered. "By the way, do we have a back up plan in case the island is, you know, full of magic?"

Belle shook her head. "Well, ideally we should get the princesses that don't have much experience with the outdoors safe."

Kida lowered her crystal. "Perhaps that is the wiser choice. I have been very aware of the different alliances being forged in this mansion. It appears the tribal lines have faded, like a footprint washed away on the beach."

Mulan and Belle looked at each other, then to Moana and Kida. The four of them had been on the same tribe. They had been on the Rosado Beach, surrounded by the perfume of roses. The news of what had been going on at the other beach had been somewhat of a mystery. Elsa had gotten closer with them, and had shared some information. They learned about the powerful clique that had been broken when Aurora was voted out, and how Ariel was bullied by the group. There hadn't been a power struggle, or at least, not that they knew about, in their beach.

Belle touched the spot Kida had healed. Adjusting to a healed muscle would take a small amount of time. "How do you feel about the…other princesses?"

Moana ran a hand through her curly hair. "Um, is it bad to say Elena is starting to rub me the wrong way?"

"Elsa told us that she and Cinderella were very tightly knit. As far as I know, they still seem to be, even if they don't act like it," Mulan said.

"Oh, yeah, she was on the other tribal beach, wasn't she?" Moana stated.

Belle nodded. "You both were incredibly determined at the challenge today."

Kida smiled. 'As were you. It takes great courage and will to hold such burdens. Perhaps that was the biggest divider of them all."

Belle laughed. "Prospero did say the tribes were divided based on preference. The Estrella clearly wanted to wait around and be rescued. We wanted the opposite."

Mulan shrugged. "I don't know, ever since Elsa had reunited with her sister, she's shown a lot of resilience. She almost froze me in place!"

Kida chuckled. "Her power over winter is peculiar. Yet she handles it with such admirable strength. She is good to keep with us as we prepare an escape from the island."

Moana stood up. "Why are we even putting up with Prospero's games. We can just easily sail out of here. There's literally nothing stopping us from, oh, building a boat with the supplies he gave us and sailing back home."

"True…" Belle stammered, "but we also can't leave people behind. And a makeshift raft couldn't take us far. I'm not doubting you and Kida's skills, Moana, but we can't run headlong without a bigger plan."

Mulan looked at the women. "We were all on the same tribe. Perhaps together, we can find a way off. And I know with Elsa wanting to rescue her sister, perhaps we can trick Prospero."

"Trick him?" Kida parroted.

Mulan pointed to the rose bushes. "He's playing these games for a reason. If we stand together, perhaps we can overpower him. We'll play his little challenges, but we need to be on guard for clues as to why he's kept us here. I feel less like a guest and more…"

"…like a prisoner." Belle finished. She had known the feeling too well. Prospero may have been kind and charming, but there was an air of sinister intent she was now catching onto. When she gave up her life to save her father from the anger of her soon to be husband Adam, she had known loneliness, of being watched, of being helpless.

Moana looked back to the flowers. "Speaking of roses, we may or may not have a Reward challenge tomorrow.

"And she will be. We can't just send someone to Prospero with a healing crystal for one person. Kida also doesn't strike me as a sacrificial lamb type," Mulan mused. This earned her a playful punch in the arm from the Atlantean Queen.

"Well, we'll bring Elsa on the reward," Belle said. "She lost her sister and deserves a break."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

The Reward challenge was a surprise to everyone when they followed the rose petals that day. The lanes were set up with challenges that they had covered before. A mud pit and a large haystack were the first part. A shield next to a barrel, which then was next to an arbor crafted from thorns, where a key hung on a ring, taunting them to get it down. A chest waited to be opened by the key.

"The first four to get their ball off the shield into the barrel will move on to the key," Prospero explained. "Finally, the first the two to get their golden balls in the chest on top of the arbor will move onto the final course, where after digging up three rings, toss them onto a shield. The first to get all three rings onto the shield win reward.

"Today, you will playing for a chance to reconnect," Prospero said. "Lunch with the jury in my home. Also, you may stay the night in my home and be refreshed and relaxed. Also, as an extra treat, the winner may select two people to join them."

The princesses gave each other knowing glances. The alliance of four had their game plan. No matter who won, Elsa was going with them to the reward. She had to see her sister, and insure that her sister was all right. There would be no caddy name calling, no stabbing one another in the back, and no becoming cruel to the people that wasn't in their group. They had to work together if they were going to solve what was going on with the shores of this island.

"Are you ready, my ladies? Begin."

The princesses raced down their respective paths. Those without shoes appeared to have an advantage, not being sucked within the mud. Cinderella left one shoe behind, where it was swallowed by the muck. Hay exploded in varying intervals as each princess dove headfirst in. The piles rustled as everyone shifted. The first to come out of her hay bale was Moana, triumphantly holding her ball. Close behind her was Mulan, who had hay sticking through her raven hair. Elsa, her platinum blonde hair perfectly matching the straw segments, stumbled behind with Kida and Elena on her tail. The last to emerge were Belle and Cinderella.

No one spoke during the second phase. The only noises were the echo of balls against metal. An occasional grunt or annoyed groan would leave a princess' mouth when the ball missed. After one gentle toss, Elsa was able to get her ball in. Pumping her fists with delight, she ran across to one of the four lanes reserved for the final area. Behind her came Moana, Mulan, and Elena.

Grabbing four sticks that were laying beside the grass, the four princesses that made it to round two. The keys to the chest dangled overhead. The sun glinted off the hilts, taunting them. The worse part? The thorns. With each poke, the key continued to weave through. Yet if the key was dragged too rough, a thorn would be dislodged. Elena winced as a sliver hit her face and she staggered back. This left room for the other three. Mulan was precise and gentle, which was a strategy shared by Elsa. Moana was more up front with dislodging. Sticks and thorns were chipped away as she pushed. One thorn even threatened to impale her foot, but she avoided its taunting side.

After one final push, Moana freed her key. It slid off the briars and into the ground. As Moana reached down to grab it, Mulan gave her key one last tap. Her key fell and stuck perfectly in the ground like a rusted weed. The two of them rushed with their keys gripped tightly to their chests. Moana couldn't hide the smile on her face when she saw the paddle waiting to be grabbed and dug up. This contest was in the bag. The mysteries of unlocking Prospero's secrets would be hers. She didn't even see the rings as they hit her paddle. She just felt the tightly braided rope. _Oh, let me guess_ , she thought, _there's diamonds or roses or whatever studded on here. I've seen it before._ She cast a look over at Mulan, who had just lifted the edge of her rope ring. It would be incredibly close. Mulan was just as athletic as she was. Both women threw their first rings onto the shield. Mulan's hit the side but failed to hook and Moana's bounced before hooking. The islander impaled the ground again, digging and feeling for the rings. As she found the second ring, she tossed it. Much to her dismay, it missed and landed diamond side down, practically camouflaging itself into the dirt. She could grab it later. This third ring would count and she could grab the second later. The sand was picked up quickly. Oh, why couldn't the ocean be closer? She could have used that to wash away the dirt and get to the prize faster. But, would that be cheating in Prospero's eyes? It didn't matter. She had to hook this one one. She had to see what Prospero was doing.

The third ring appeared and she grinned. Yes! It was there. She chucked the second ring. It landed onto thr shield and she pumped her fist. Now all she had to do was run to retrieve the final ring and toss that and she would be going to that luncheon. Elsa would be beside her, and they could figure out what was going on. So, as she took a breath, she threw the third ring. It whirled around the post..

..and landed securely.

Prospero applauded and the other princesses cheered in delight. Still clapping, he approached the islander.

"Now, Moana. You may select two others to join you. Who are you choosing?"

"Well, since she came so close to the challenge, I'm going to give this slot to Elsa." Hopefully this didn't sound suspicious.

"And the second?"

Moana contemplated her choices. If she chose Belle or Kida, there would be accusations of a backstabbing alliance. She had to pick someone that she didn't know.

"I'm going to go ahead and pick…er…Elena."

Elena's brown eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't spoken to Moana before this event. If anything, they most she got was a cold shoulder. But to be included was something she knew everyone was feeling upset by. She retightened her chocolate brown ponytail. If they were staying with the owner of the island, it was best to look the part of the princess. After days of sand and food that was starting to grow stale, she was ready to try something. Maybe even ask how some of her friends from her former tribe were.

Elsa, Moana, and Elena entered Prospero's private garden some time after the event. The sweet smell of tropical flowers were a refreshing takeaway from the consistent smell of roses. The members of the jury were mingling and sitting over plates of patsies, fresh sandwiches, bites, and steaming pots of tea. Bowls of fruit were cut in a rainbow display.

Elsa rushed to her sister, her eyes widened with relief. "Oh, Anna!" she embraced her. "I'm so glad you're okay! Have you…gotten…"

But Elsa stopped herself from finishing her sentence. Anna didn't look at all like herself. She was almost…too healthy to say the least. Her freckled skin, which before had been peeling by the sun and was garnering probably even more freckles, was as pristine as it was the day they left Arendelle. Her aqua colored eyes were gleaming, and the smile on her face was sot, but the uncanniness was off putting.

Moana raised a brow at the failed sisterly exchange. Back home, she knew families were always one of the tightest bonds that could be mustered, yet Anna was showing little to no response to Elsa. The older sister was looking at her in worry, calling her name, to which the princess would nod and smile. It was…a bit unreal.

"You have to tell us, Sofia!"

Elena's desperate begging caught Moana's ear next. The other princess was kneeling by the younger one, who, much like Anna, had a phantomized smile on her face and was nodding slowly. Even stranger, there was no conversation being initiated.

"Would you like some tea, Moana?" Scratch that; Jasmine was initiating a conversation with Moana. She was holding the teapot with expertise, and a filled cup in the other.

"Um…thank you," Moana stammered.

She sat down, with Elsa sitting next to her. Meg was to the ice queen's right elbow, chewing on a patsy. She accepted another cup of tea that was poured out by Jasmine, who was seemingly presiding over the food and tea, handing out rounds of the food. Elsa and Moana accepted the plates politely, but their stiffened bodies didn't change. The pleasantries was…different, to say the least.

Vanellope laughed at a joke Sofia quipped, and her hand fell onto the cloth. Maybe it was lack of food and water, maybe it was not smelling roses, or maybe it was the disturbance of light filtering through the greenery, or maybe it was Vanellope's power of "glitching" coming through on a rate that was different because of a different climate..

…but her hand was transparent.

Moana elbowed Elsa and pointed, and without speaking, she nodded quietly, acknowledging she saw it, too. Elena was sitting across from them, and even though she was being the more social out of the three winners, the brief surprise that showed on her face betrayed she saw the illusion, too.

Elena cleared her throat. "So…um…this fruit is incredible!"

"Prospero grows it in his private orchard," Jasmine says.

"Does he prepare all your food?" Moana asked.

Anna nodded. "Yep!"

Elsa sat up. "Anna, what about word from home!"

"Oh yeah," Vanellope dug something out of her pocket. "He wanted us to give you these." She tossed out three envelopes. Right away, two royal symbols were recognized. The third had been written on a scroll-like parchment. Letters from home.

"Why didn't he deliver these to the mansion?" Moana asked.

Meg tossed her hair, Like Vanellope's hand, the sun appears to cut right through the ponytail. "How should we know? We don't snoop around while we're in here. Everything we could ever want, he's given us."

Elsa frowned. "Except a way home." She was opening the seal on her envelope and reading its contents. She looked at her sister. "Anna, Kristoff said the letter he wrote to you weeks ago was washed up on the shore. Did you know?"

Anna shrugged. "Tides are funny that way."

Elsa looked over her letter once more. "Terra says that…that he's on a boat right now…"

"Yeah, my family said they were coming over, too," Elena chimed in, reading her letter. "They say that it's been about a month."

Jasmine sputtered a laugh. "A month? No, no, it's only been a few days."

Sofia sipped her tea. "We were only here for a few weeks. Remember?"

Elena, Elsa, and Moana glanced at one another. The lighting, the letter not matching up with timelines, and the idea that these princesses, who were once against the idea of being rescued…at least some were, appeared to be perfectly content on staying here. The ships could be en route to the island now. But how would they react to kingdoms they hadn't seen for so long? Even Anna, who would have swooned at the sight of hearing her boyfriend's name, showed little to no reaction.

"I don't like this," Moana muttered.

"What, the nightgowns?" Elena asked.

The three princesses were given a room to share. Their room in Prospero's mansion was far nicer than the small nooks they had – or shared, depending on who was with them – in Diamante Manor. The beds were padded with lavender scented sheets. Fine netting created canopied structures "to protect them from bugs". Along with the nice beds, Prospero had given them fine linen nightgowns embroided with, well, his trademark gem and flowers.

"Kind of," Moana murmured, "but I'm more concerned about this island.

Elsa, brushing her hair, stopped pampering herself for the briefest moment. "I agree with Moana. You were out by the water, Elena, but we were talking before, and we think there's something wrong with this place."

Elena threw up her hands. "No, you think?! What if we start getting ghostlike?"

"Well, what about the princesses before the Diamante Manor? You know, Aurora, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, any of them?!" Elsa stood. Elena looked down in shame, and the queen nodded curtly. "That's right. You forgot they were even here. You don't even know if they got home."

Moana looked at her scroll. "According to my parents, they found some pieces of our wrecked ships when sailing around looking for both an island and me."

"Your family sails?" Elena asked.

Moana nodded. "We travel the world. And as far as I'm concerned, they have yet to come across this island. And this ink is starting to show signs of water damage."

Elsa looked thoughtful. "Which means the letters were sent a long while back. The ships from our families are at sea right now looking for us…"

"…and they don't know where we are," Moana finished.

Elena sat on her bed, rubbing her face. "What about the people who have been here, though? They don't remember anything! How did…"

Elsa went to a teapot to tilt up the lid. Prospero insisted that they drink a pot of a speciality blend to stay hydrated. But after the luncheon, she was getting sick of tea. Moana declared she hated tea and thus she and Elena had been splitting the tea. The pink-brown liquid was just dancing at the bottom of the pot, and she strained the last of it into a cup. In the tiny flecks of a tea leaf blend, her eyes caught something, and it was annoying that she hadn't cauhgt it earlier.

There was a rose petal in the blend.


	17. Chapter 17: A Cold Betrayal

The following morning, Elsa, Moana, and Elena followed Prospero to reconvene with the others. The wizard was carrying scraps of wood, two vials, and a flask of the strange rose tea that he was making the other princesses drink. Elena had dumped their pot into a plant. They needed the drink more than they did. It would be the first time they got to watch him build one of the many tests, and maybe it would work to their advantage to winning, or figuring out how this magic worked. Prospero swore them to silence, and they agreed begrudgingly. Elsa would break that promise; she'd tell Belle and Mulan everything as soon as they got back to Diamante.

Prospero took a flask of the tea and took one swig. After his jugular bobbed once, visible with his beard being blown in direction by the wind, he held up his hands over the broken wood. Moana said it was wood from certain trees that grew on the island's different parts, which would explain why they were being sent to certain places on the islands. He murmured something incoherently, holding up his hands. Clouds rolled in, but instead of storming as they did at his usual arrivals, these clouds were still calm and gray, a blanket against the blue. The wood levitated, and as it did, a smell of a incoming rainstorm followed. It patched itself into several obstacles, in which they were swallowed by the clouds as they descended, creating a mist which blocked everyone's view. When it cleared, the wood was gone and Prospero was standing before a green, thorny shoot. In fast motions, a rose blossomed. Prospero plucked the garnet red flower, crushed it, and blew it to the wind.

"Well," he said gruffly; a side the princesses hadn't seen before, "come along. We have to see who will continue to stay here."

The wooden hitches had been set up in perfectly straight lines along the freshly cut path near the old Rosado Beach. Next to the rails were lengths of rope tied around hitching rails. Moana murmured it was mooring rope from one of the ships, and judging from the quality of it, it had to be from Wishing Star, as there was hardly any signs of fraying or splintering. Despite the seven hitches, there were three three platforms located at the very end where small frames were set up.

Belle, Cinderella, Kida, and Mulan emerged some time shortly. Compared to the others, they were raggedy still with tattered, dirt stained ballgowns and ruffled hair. The reward winners had woken up to find their clothes miraculously taken care of. No signs of dirt stains or any small rips. Elsa even ran her ice magic over her turquoise dress a second time to ensure nothing was added to her dress. The other princesses looked disgruntled seeing their competition look clean. Mulan and Belle looked at Elsa, who nodded curtly, silently cueing that she would talk to them later.

Prospero gave a very quick rundown of how the challenge would play, after which he directed the women to their designated spots. They tied the ropes around their waists carefully. Cinderella was checking to ensure her knot wouldn't slip. If the rope untied, they would have to restart the challenge over. After all the knots were tested, Prospero raised his staff and slammed it. The thunder everyone knew echoed, and they all raced to their respective hitches. Gathering enough rope had been the difficult part, and with ballgowns and some of them exhausted, climbing out was easier said than done.

Cinderella finished unlooping the rope in her hitch and hopped out. Given the obstacles, there was going to be a lot of rope needed. How many ropes had she coiled while working as a servant? Too many for her to count, but she knew that most of the rope had to be used. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Belle hopping out with Elsa finishing the hitch portion. It surprised her. The athletic princesses should have been the ones getting ahead, yet they were stopping to contemplate.

"No, that's too little," Moana muttered, "Or is it too…" she growled in frustration from her hitch.

Belle finished looping around the hitch a fifth time. The rope in her hands was loping over one another, creating a sturdy yellow braid. _Think like Rapunzel_ , she told herself. Her hazel eyes went to the rope, and to the obstacles. A braid. That was it! Her plan set, Belle made the first motion to charge through the wooden obstacles. Over, under, over, under.

"Well done, Belle," Prospero said. "You may work on this gemstone puzzle."

Belle untied her rope, and as she did, she heard a pattering of footsteps. Cinderella had appeared right next to her, and was untying her rope. It left only one frame left for the other princess. Whoever solved this gem puzzle first would win that immunity tiara. She knew she had to win it. The longer she stayed on this island, the more clues she could possibly find. Also, the knowledge from her allies could be beneficial. And speaking of allies, out of nowhere, with just barely enough rope, appeared Elsa.

"You may begin! The rest of you untie your ropes," Prospero demanded.

Elsa, Cinderella, and Belle all stood over their wooden frames. The gemstones in question were arranged in four rows by four columns. There were four of each kind of gem. Now the question was what was the correct scenario? Did they have to be matched and sorted by row? No, that would be to easy. Was it by shape? No, all the gems had a different shape based on the color. There had to be a logical answer to it.

Elsa made a column of one different gem per row. With all the others to one side, she could focus on the smaller parts individually. This was similar to a strategy game she played with her father. He would tease her about being too particular, which was ironic given his own stubborn nature. What was he said to keep in mind? "Every country have something the same but also something different…"

Then Elsa's eyes lit up. She knew what she had to do. There had to be no repeating gems in the columns or rows. There'd be the same number, but a different order. She worked nimbly. Honestly, she was surprised that she didn't freeze the puzzle. As she set the final white diamond donw, she slammed down her hands.

"I'm done!" she proclaimed.

Prospero came to study her frame. His gray eyes had a very unreadable expression and it was one she didn't like. Even when his proclaim was triumphant and he pinned the crown, announcing her the winner of the immunity challenge, she was still on edge. It came down to figuring out what to do.

"See through?" Belle asked.

As promised, Elsa had taken her and Mulan aside so she and Moana could relay to them what they discovered during the reward challenge. Apparently, the jury was seemingly based in one emotional mindset. Thoughts of home were left unnoticed, and even more unusual, the jury themselves were appearing ghostlike.

The ice queen nodded. "I think the roses are the cause of it. I found a petal in our teapot."

"And you know…whenever Prospero wants us to do a weird 'test'," Mulan mused, "those rose petals always summons us."

"Have you noticed…I don't know, a weird smell with them? Like it's about to rain?" Moana asked.

"It's always overcast on the island, what's your point?" Belle asked.

"Exactly," Moana exclaimed. "He controls the weather. Maybe this is why the boats looking for us haven't arrived. The wind is blowing them off course, and they're getting turned around."

Belle stole a glance over at Elena, who was playing with her necklace idly, "And Elena? How was she?"

"Well, she was…very interested in trying to talk to the others," Moana said. "Even when they kept acting…strange."

"Like she didn't care," Elsa chimed in. "The only time she did care was when Vanellope gave us letters from home. When I read mine to Anna, she didn't even react."

Mulan looked solemn. "I think who I'm voting for…"

"Hey, Elsa?"

Elena approached the group. Her brown eyes were shifty. Paying no heed to the unconvinced looks, she stared long and hard at the platinum blonde queen. There was sincerity and above all else, fear. Elsa knew that look. She was scared and asking for help.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Elsa nodded. "I'll be right back," she said.

Elena led Elsa to her room in the Diamante mansion. She was sharing it with Cinderella, but for now the other princess was no where to be seen. Besides, the last thing Elena wanted to do was to start an uprising or civil war amongst themselves. She saw what was going on in Prospero's domain. He was twisting people, and the longer they stayed on this so called "paradise", playing his so called "games", they were losing themselves.

Elena took Elsa's hands firmly. "Look. I know we don't know each other well, but we have something in common. We both love our families. My sister Isabel is somewhere lost at sea trying to find me. Your sister Anna is trapped here losing herself the longer we're here. You wear the Crown of Immunity, which means everyone is going to be looking to you."

Elsa stared at her. "And my boyfriend Terra is lost at sea as well. I know what you're trying to say, you want me to…"

"It's not about that!" Elena grumbled. "I'm not trying to save myself, I'm trying to save everyone here."

"You have a very funny way of showing it, coming up and pulling me aside," Elsa countered.

"Elsa, you're a Queen. You're not a princess like…well, most of us. You have experience ruling higher up. What choice would you make in terms of keeping the people safe? That's what I wanted to ask you. Not for petty gossip. I'm over that!"

Elsa pulled her hands out of Elena's. This young, naïve girl. In many ways, it reminded her of Anna. She wanted to do the right thing but was wanted to go through the problem and not around it, looking for other options. But she was asking for simple advice, and even giving Elsa something to think about. Voting for Elena to go into the palace would be putting the girl in danger. She could disappear…like the others. Or worse, condensed to this bizarre dreamlike state the others were in.

"Whose name are you writing down?" Elsa asked as calmly as she could muster.

"Kida," Elena answered. "Think about it! She has that…that crystal from her kingdom that can heal people! If she winds up in Prospero's home, she might be able to snap some of them out of it."

"But, Elena, we don't know how it affects people mentally," Elsa argued. "Yes, it can heal wounds, but can it heal minds? It's a little different."

Elena looked at Elsa long and hard. "What if it does! Please, Elsa, just…give it some thought? Okay?"

"Elsa? Elena?" Cinderella's voice called from the door. "The sun is setting and Prospero wants us to go to tribal."

Elena gave Elsa one last pleading look before letting go and walking out the door. Elsa was the last person to leave the mansion, her mind wrapped tighter than the ropes from the immunity challenge. Would she betray her alliance and throw one of them to the fray of a sorcerer? Elena wasn't as bad as she had heard, and she did make a valid argument, albeit out of fear. Then there was the thought of Elena pulling the "sister" and "lost at sea" cards. The more Elsa dwelled on it, the more desparate it was making Elena sound.

Yet as she saw Kida waling ahead, she had another thought. Kida had more than just the crystal. She had the athletic prowess. With her skills, she could fight off monsters or even Prospero himself should he choose to use his magic in a physical sense. It was a perfect rescue, like something out of the books, but instead of a knight, it was a strong queen saving the princesses.

Despite Elsa making a move dictated by this logic, Elena ended up being the one voted out. The ice queen was shocked. Cinderella, who had been a very close confidante of Elena, betrayed her? Sent her to Prospero? It…it didn't seem right. Elsa pressed her hand against her wrist and pulled it away as if she had been burned. The effigy. She should have used the effigy to spare Elena. Kida hadn't played her effigy either, which meant there were two. Now, who knew what lay in store for the Princess of Avalor?

TRIBAL COUNCIL:

Cinderella, Belle, Kida, and Moana voted for Elena

Elena, Elsa, and Mulan voted for Kida.


	18. Chapter 18: Flowers for Lovers

At midnight, hours after tribal council, everyone was awoken by a strange noise. A growling noise, reminiscent of a wild cat. Kida grabbed a spear she had crafted from a tree, ushering the others to stay inside. Moana wanted to come for backup, but Kida insister she could handle it alone. She exited the manor with determination in her eyes, along with a small sense of seeking justice. Some of these princesses could not be trusted, and their true sides were showing here on this island. They could wear finery, but everyone had their darknesses to overcome.

As Kida opened the doors, she paused. There was something out there, but it looked…familiar. The colors were bright and the animalistic crouch was there. The moon was waning, which made it difficult to see. Cautiously, she crouched forward, her spear low, but still ready to pounce whenever.

"Kida, wait!"

The Atlantean stopped. "Elena?"

The recently exiled princess emerged off the back of the flying beast. She patted it and looked at her with conviction. "I promise, I'm real. Prospero let me go."

"He…let you go?"

Elsa sounded uncertain as she and the others came to reconnect down by the beach.

Elena nodded. "He said something about me not having some kind of…magic needed for his ritual. Then he opened up this hidden passage and put me on a boat. As I floated further away from the island, the clouds started to clear, and…then I saw my ships, my ships with the crest of Avalor. Other boats are here too!"

"What?!" Belle cried.

"Which kingdoms?" Cinderella asked.

"How long have they been there?" Elsa chimed in.

Elena played with her chocolate brown hair. "One of them was that one rude redhead we voted off earlier. Said they had been here for about a month."

"And that's how old the letters were," Moana mused.

"Exactly! And even stranger, none of the other kingdoms can see this island. All they see if this huge thunderhead."

Belle hummed in thought. "A thunderhead, huh? Wait," she paused her thinking, "you said some of the other princesses were sent home, too? That would explain why some of them are see-through. They're not there at all they're just…illusions crafted by Prospero to think they're here!"

Elsa folded her hands. "At least we know some of them made it home okay, and they're trying desperately to save us."

"I even flew around the perimeter of the island before I came here," Elena explained. "there's a huge jutting reef on the west side, which is where we crashed. Bits of the ship are still floating. The island is also almost surrounded by fleets!"

"We have a united army," Mulan said in disbelief. "We have the ocean to our advantage…we can take down Prospero!"

"But the challenge is keeping him from knowing we know he's up to no good," Belle stated. "Elena, I know you came here to warn us, but you probably are putting yourself at a bigger risk coming down here. Who knows how Prospero is watching us."

Elsa held up a hand. "He doesn't. When Moana, Elena and I were staying at his home, we didn't see any scrying or magic that hinted he was watching us. The only thing we figured out is the roses are somehow his way of controlling people."

Mulan looked thoughtful. "Okay, so we have surprise on our side for now. Elena, you should go back to your family. We can keep in touch as best as we can."

"So, do we play dumb?" Moana asked.

"For now," Cinderella said decisively. "I'm sure he's very suspicious of Moana and Elsa, but the rest of us should act like nothing is wrong."

Kida folded her arms. "Something most of you are very good at doing."

Elsa looked at the Atlantean firmly. "I understand you're angry at us for voting for you, but this…pettiness and pointing fingers and gossip has got to stop. We have a common enemy, and that is Prospero. Keep your focus on him, and we can get off this island and go home."

"And hopefully rescue the others," Elena murmured. "I know you can do this. All of you. Just be careful." After giving them all another goodbye, Elena mounted her flying creature, a Jacquin she called them, cousins of the albriques they were treated to flying in the one reward challenge, and flew off, to the safety of her fleet, awaiting the call to assist in the rescue.

Elena coming to warn the princesses wasn't the only surprise they had this morning. They stirred at the smell of freshly baked bread, warmed tea, chocolate, and crisp bacon and eggs. Breakfast. They didn't even cook it late in the night. There was even a knock at the door. After some hushed discussion, Kida opened the door.

Prospero stood before a clothed table. The breakfast meal they smelled was spread out before them.

"You are in luck," he said coyly. "This morning, it appears some fleets for your kingdom were at my door. As such, I figured I would give them all a hospitable welcome, and to reward you for spending a month on my island with all these challenges."

Cinderella hedged nervously for everyone, "Thank you, Prospero. It's…very courteous of you."

"Oh, and one more thing," Prospero held up a finger. "It's only fitting you share this morning meal…with the people you love." He looked over his shoulder, "Prince Henry, could you come and say hello to your wife?"

From around the bend bounded a raven-haired prince with brown eyes. Cinderella ran out of the manor so fast, she lost her shoe. Like before, she was indifferent and flung herself into the young man's arms. He chuckled and held her fast against him. There was no filtering light through him and when they hugged, he didn't appear to be some kind of illusion. Even when he kissed her as he broke away from the hug, it felt one hundred percent real.

"Maurice," Prospero called, "your daughter is waiting."

Belle's jaw nearly hit the sand. Her father was here? It…it had to be a dream. But no, her father waddled his way to her and when he kissed her on the cheek, his mustache was as warm and gentle as it always had been. Even the smell of the oil he used in his inventions wafted off of him.

"Mulan," Prospero directly spoke to her, "are you ready to see your father as well?"

Tears flooded Mulan's eyes. Fa Zhou, one of the greatest generals in China, was on this very beach and was looking for her. The crutch he held for his bad leg was keeping him from running at top speeds, but he was still coming towards her nonetheless. She raced to greet him, and he pulled her flush against him. The warrior princess let the tears flow onto his shoulder, the stress and worries going away with each drop.

"Your king is here for you, Queen Kida."

On cue, a bespectacled young man charged forward. He called out her name with zeal. Kida looked at him long and hard before hugging him. "Oh, Milo," she murmured. He whispered condolences to her, stroking her gently.

"Your Majesty," Prospero's gray eyes locked onto Elsa's blue ones. "You've seen your sister already. Is there anyone else you wish to see again?"

Elsa was sure the rules of bringing people from the dead applied here. There was one other person, though, that she had yearned to see for a long time. He was on a boat for a month, searching endlessly for her. Knowing his attitude, he probably would have torn down mountains to see her. She had rescued him from himself, and he had done the same to her.

"My boyfriend…" she said almost helplessly.

"Snowflake?!"

And there he was. His term of affection for her was the sweetest words she could ever hear. He was just as strong and fearless as she remembered him. His brown hair and blue eyes were ruffled, and he was rushing without any other thoughts except to get to her. Elsa was racing towards him until she was within arm's reach where he caught her and spun her around, her ice cape glistening in the sun. As Terra set her down, he leaned forward and kissed her.

"And last but not least, Moana, I believe you have a good friend looking for you."

Prospero didn't even have to say his name. She was already sprinting down to the beach. Covered in tattoos and his beach waves billowing in the wind was Maui. The hug between them was so warm that it brought a smile to everyone's faces. Even the ones who were uncertain about the situation, to begin with.

"I am happy for you all," the wizard mused, "but I'm afraid your visit with your loved ones must be short."

"How long do we have?" Mulan asked.

Fa Zhou looked solemn, "Until the end of this next challenge, I am afraid."

Prospero nodded. "Which is why today, your challenge will be with your loved ones. But first, enjoy your meal. It may be the last time you will dine with them."

After every piece of toast was buttered and eaten, Prospero winnowed the table away with a snap of his fingers. The cloth had snapped and folded in on itself before disappearing in a small, white mist. In its place appeared a large field of a variety of blossoms. The stems were not barbed, nor were there any thorns along the beaten paths. Yet the flowers growing were unmistakable. These were varieties of roses...or so the princesses thought. There were clusters of rose petals among greenery, disguised as a garden. Besides, the loved ones were fives vases, each filled with a dozen of different color of roses, six of one color and six of another in each vase.

"On my signal," Prospero explained, "you are to enter the field and search the petals for small bags containing rose seeds. Once you have two of them, return to your loved one. There, they must solve a color-matching puzzle. The pair that completes the challenge the fastest will win a lovely cruise around this island on a boat with their loved one."

Moana rose a brow, "What about if we don't win?"

Maui placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry 'bout it, Princess. We're gonna go back home and tell everyone that we're okay."

Relief crossed her face. As she looked again at the petals, she shared a look with Kida. The older queen was seeming...tentative about the casualness of Maui's response. It was just Maui being himself, making light of an obvious big deal, right? But it was...maybe a bit too casual. Besides, Elena said there were people outside...or was this yet another trick?

Time for worrying about the wizard's plans was interrupted by a clap of thunder. The challenge was on. Everyone raced into the fields, their eyes peeled through the billowing petals. A blur of red, pink, white, yellow and lavender was kicked through their wake. Through the whirlwind, the loved ones made out their designated princess digging through the petals. The perfume was growing heavy and those in lighter clothes had the advantage of getting up the hills to check again for higher ground.

Elsa was the first to come back with her bag. With one toss, she threw to Terra. He scrambled for it before emptying its contents. The brown-green seeds were larger than a grain of rice but smaller than corn kernels. Within the seeds, he found tiles with words written in green letters; _"PURITY", "GRACE" "CHARM" "UNIQUE" "THANKS"_ and " _ENERGY_ "

"Well, great," he muttered, looking at the words and the five vases.

Elsa looked at Terra staring at them. Oh, please be something he could solve. He was always more of a muscle over brains type. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mulan rushing over with her first bag. After seeing her father limping, guilt set in. This was a war veteran. But...maybe talking to him could help.

She could hear the cheers of the other loved ones. Everyone was supportive and wanting to get that boat ride. A cluster of petals flew into her face and she extended her hands forward. Ice ensnared the roses, but it wasn't the only thing she had frozen.

"Watch it!" Moana called. Her foot had been slightly iced.

Elsa cringed. Just what she needed; someone getting hurt in a challenge. She cast a worried look to Prospero. He looked...well, she had seen the disappointment on many faces, and she hated it every single time.

Belle ran past Elsa with her first bag. Maurice was already setting down tiles as soon as he opened the pouch. The words were associated with many things and arranging flowers may not have been his strongest, but his son in law did have a thing for roses. So much so that when he was staying in the greenhouse, he had picked up some meanings. Yellow roses were " _CHARM_ " and red roses were " _LOVE_ "

Elsa came back with her second bag. When she saw Maurice working on the puzzle already, her heart sank. She opened the bag quickly to dump out the rest of the contents and ran to the side so Terra could work. The other words were " _LOVE", "JOY" "ENCHANTMENT", "WEALTH", "DEATH", and "MYSTERY"._ Terra had been placing tiles down at random intervals, and he frowned at one set.

"There are two sets of white roses," he reported.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "this one looks darker...almost...ivory...wait, that's it! Terra put _GRACE_ with the darker white!"

Her boyfriend arched an eyebrow, "How'd you figure that out."

"It's flower symbolism. Had to learn it for etiquette."

Terra nodded in understanding. He worked diligently, asking Elsa for tiny hints to avoid full-on cheating. Time was of the essence. He had to be with her. It had been well over a month without her beside him. He had hopped aboard the ships the minute he had heard of the wreck Elsa and Anna had been in. He would spend as much time as he could to be with her. Her voice motivated him in a way he never understood, and as he saw other duos working together, it was clear he wasn't the only one.

The last vase he held two colors that almost blurred together. The hue was almost orange and the other was a touch pinker. A salmon coral color maybe? He frowned. Were there possibly two meanings? No. The last two he had needed to match the colors. Some were so obvious. Black was death, blue was unique, green was wealth, yellow was charm, and red was love. Then, just like the white versus ivory, he looked closer. Yes. This was a mix of orange and coral.

This would help or hurt. He slammed down his last two tiles. "Got it!" he called out.

Prospero approached the vases. Each second he spent studying the completed puzzle was one second less to spend time with her. After three heartbeats, he rose his staff in the air. A beacon of light shone across the field, blowing the petals to scatter into the wind.

"I believe Elsa and her lover have completed the challenge!"

Terra had no words. He simply picked Elsa up and spun her again, placing her back down with a kiss. He had done it. They won the challenge. It was all the more time to spend with her before the sun set. Elsa's face was redder from her time in the sun and the blush appearing on her face. It was still so sweet when she blushed, even with the sun.

As they broke away from the kiss, Prospero looked to Elsa. "My dear, there is one more thing. It would be cruel to simply let you and one person sail. You may pick two others to come with you."

The queen looked around the remaining duos. Cinderella and Henry were clenching one another's hands nervously. Moana and Maui were looking disgruntled for losing. Kida wasn't looking at anybody except for Milo, who was comforting her with an arm around her. Then her eyes fell on Mulan, who was assisting her father in standing. She had seen him almost crumble. Forcing him to leave now would be just as heartbreaking.

"Mulan...and..."

There was one other person she could take. Out of everyone, she trusted someone deeply that was still with her on the island. Someone who, much like Anna, had such hope in getting off without the help of others. Yet, despite her intelligence, she would humble herself to ask for advice and assistance. She also had an elderly figure here. The rest of the loved ones were healthy and able. If what Elena said was true, then having more able bodies that were rested and saw first hand what was going on would be a big advantage.

"...Belle."

The two princesses and their fathers approached Elsa and Terra. Prospero gestured to the shore. "Your boat is around the bend. As for the rest of you, say your goodbyes."


End file.
